


Fénix de Hielo

by ladycrazy13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Romance, UnpocodeSeungxYuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 59,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: Cuando el único Silar de Invierno, Viktor Nikiforov, pierde su poder para manipular el Enix tiene que embarcarse en una peculiar aventura para atrapar al Fénix de Hielo. Todo parece ir como lo planeado cuando dicha ave cae en la trampa que Viktor había preparado pero por razones del destino, él y el Fénix terminaron al otro lado de su mundo. Un viaje de regreso a Invierno no parece ser el mayor de sus problemas en compañía de una mítica ave pero ¿qué sucederá si esta adquiere forma humana?Viktor siempre se había sentido atraído por la belleza del Fénix y ahora que lo tiene a su lado como un humano esos sentimientos se intensificaran.«Me dio fuerzas y una nueva perdición».
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Sobre el AU

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí hace años y aunque quería darme la tarea de editarla y mejorar la narración,al final desistí y me enfoqué en otros proyectos, pero como en Wattpad (plataforma en donde originalmente fue publicada) varios usuarios preguntaron por ella, decidí subirlo por aquí, corrigiendo por encima mis horrores ortográficos (que no dudo se me hayan pasado algunos, en especial en la puntuación de los diálogos y el cambio abrupto de narración). 
> 
> Si piensas iniciar esta lectura, ten mente lo anterior, la calidad es muy diferente a lo que escribo hoy en día, sin contar que la trama es un verdadero lío y quedan muchos cabos sueltos porque algunos extras y capítulos especiales se perdieron con el paso del tiempo (cofcof seguramente los ¿borré?).
> 
> Así que la advertencia general sería la siguiente: No se compliquen la vida, a la autora se le pasaron muchas cosas y por eso algunos hechos no coinciden.
> 
> En fin… [ondea ondea]....bye, bye.

**Clasificaciones de las estaciones:**

**_Pétalos:_** Es el nombre que reciben los habitantes de Primavera, se caracterizan por cantar o tocar algún instrumento.

 ** _Hojas:_** Moradores de Verano, la actividad artística que los define es la pintura o escultura.

 ** _Semillas:_** Personas que viven en Otoño, su actividad característica es el tejer atrapa-sueños.

 ** _Copos:_** Denominados como Hijos del frío o habitantes de Invierno, se caracterizan por el patinaje artístico sobre hielo pero ellos simplemente lo llaman _baile_.

* * *

**Clasificaciones principales:**

**_Silar:_** Son los mortales más importantes de este mundo ya que ellos son los encargados de regular el Enix a través de la actividad artística de su estación.

 ** _Seres fantásticos:_** Criaturas legendarias. Su población es muy escasa, se pueden encontrar desde criaturas puras hasta malignas. Un ejemplo muy claro es el Fénix de hielo o la mantícora.

 ** _Demonios nocturnos:_** Habitantes del subsuelo, serían mortales comunes pero sus capacidades físicas (fuerza, velocidad, etc.) son superiores a las de los habitantes de las estaciones pero son similares a las de los Silar al poder controlar la _Esencia de la oscuridad_. Evitan la luz solar.

 ** _Dioses y personificaciones:_ **Hasetsu solo es un trozo del _mega universo_ que el _Dios de dioses_ creó, por lo tanto abundan muchas historias fuera de este que afectaron su historia. Aclaro, quizá esta parte dejé algunas dudas ya que explicarlo todo sería intentar encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Algunos dioses intervienen en esta historia, otras son simples personificaciones como _Viento_ o _Muerte_.

* * *

**Enix.**

El Enix es la energía vital del mundo. Es como el alma de Hasetsu y lo que lo mantiene con vida, esta energía tiene una función única: _regular la vida_. El Enix por si solo le da a cada estación la flora, la fauna y el clima que le corresponde pero si no se regula no sería posible ver el sol en Invierno, tener una refrescante llovizna en Verano o la existencia del hielo en Primavera.

El Silar es el único mortal capaz de controlar esta energía, con ella puede lograr que su estación sea pacifica, al poder manipularla tiene la capacidad de crear armas o adquirir habilidades poderosas para su beneficio. El uso excesivo del Enix también puede acabar con el mundo así que se tiene que ser muy cuidadoso a la hora de utilizarlo.

**Esencia de la oscuridad.**

Es considerada como un primo lejano del Énix, ya que tiene los mismos propósitos pero con una potencia inferior. Su dominio es el subsuelo o mientras el sol no esté presente en el cielo. Los únicos que pueden manipularla son los _Demonios nocturnos_.

**Morte.**

Definido por algunos como _El Poder de Dios_ en su estado crítico. Cambia su tonalidad según el aura de su portador al igual que no solo puede ser utilizado para causar daño.

En efecto, es un poder exclusivo de _ÉL_ (Dios de dioses) pero puede ser utilizado por mortales si es que un ÉL se los permite, lo cual solo ha ocurrido no más de diez veces y en todas la historia termina en tragedia.


	2. Prefacio

Un maravilloso mundo dividido por cuatro estaciones, cuna de un poder único y manipulable por los Silar, morada de mortales y albergue de leyendas. 

Si, ese es Hasetsu.

Los mortales de Primavera cantan al compas del viento, tocan sus almas a través de sonoras notas.

Los habitantes de Verano expresan su ser por medio de la sangre de las flores, salpicando paredes y cuadros de lino con ella.

Mis amigos de Otoño tejen sus sueños en finos trozos de algodón que después usan como amuletos de paz.

Y los hijos del frío, habitantes de Invierno, danzan sobre el hielo.


	3. Silar

Las mañanas en invierno suelen ser frías para los demás mundos, oscuridad y aullidos se escuchan justo antes de que el sol aparezca pero aquí no es así; gracias al Silar el mundo está en equilibrio.

Danza sobre el hielo con cuchillas en sus pies, su larga cabellera platinada flota como las corrientes de agua, tan ligera y fluida. Su yukata hecho de plumas y heno se balancea al compás de sus movimientos.

Tan hermoso y perfecto como siempre, primogénito de los Nikiforov, heredero del poder Silar, es Viktor. Todos creen en su poder, todos confían en que no perecerán mientras el último Silar de Invierno siga existiendo. Sin el poder del Silar todo se desvanecerá, las personas morirán y los demonios nocturnos se apoderarán del mundo, iniciando una guerra por la supervivencia de la mejor especie.

Los Silar son los únicos que pueden manipular el Enix, la energía vital del mundo, sólo controlando el Enix es posible que en Invierno salga el sol, que los cultivos florezcan, que los animales no duerman eternamente y, por supuesto, que el frío no envenene a sus habitantes.

El Enix en cada estación tiene la misma función: regular la vida.

Viktor, al ser el último Silar de Invierno, tiene la mirada de su pueblo sobre él, todos desean que su boda se lleve a cabo pronto, necesitan que engendre un nuevo Silar. Pero, a decir verdad, a este curioso copo no le interesa la vida de concubino, prefiere quedarse todo el día bailando en el hielo.

Prefiere mantener vivo a su pueblo.

Con cada paso que da mientras recorre su pueblo es posible ver como una hija de Invierno se enamora de él, puede parecer exagerado pero es cierto, Viktor es considerado el copo más bello de Invierno.

Las señoras se alborotan cuando Viktor les regala una sonrisa al saludarlas, algunos hombres se sienten celosos por ver que, con una sola mirada, Viktor podía dejar enamoradas a más de una decena de bellas damas. Otros lo admiran y desean que les enseñe sus técnicas de baile.

Ese era un día normal para él, lleno de alborotos y halagos.

Pero aquella vez había sido una noche dura; el frío amenazaba con llevarse la vida de medio pueblo. A finales de año las noches eran más largas que el día, esto se produce gracias a que en esa época del año el frío es más abrasador que ni con la magia de Silar se puede nivelar por completo. Por eso tuvo que permanecer despierto todo la noche, para bailar y relajar a su padre.

Como hijo de Invierno ese era su deber.

Una pequeña morada de madera de pino, recubierta por escarcha y cristal le daba la bienvenida, dentro de ella una jovencita de cabellos de fuego la esperaba en compañía de su prometida.

Porque si, Viktor ya había escogido a la afortunada que llevaría en su vientre al próximo Silar.

Esta chica, a diferencia del resto de habitantes de Invierno, prefería tener el cabello corto. Lo cual no era bien visto en su estación, donde el principal atributo de hombres y mujeres era la larga cabellera.

Algunos la consideraban una espía de los demonios nocturnos ya que la forma en que llegó a su estación fue misteriosa. Pero Viktor sabía que no era así, Misha, como se había nombrado ella, era un regalo divino del lago.

Hace once años, mientras un joven Viktor de dieciséis se encontraba regulando el Enix, ella llegó, o mejor dicho, apareció por debajo del hielo que cubría al lago. Al verla, Viktor con ayuda de su talento deshizo el hielo y la sacó del agua. Nadie confiaba en la forastera a pesar de que ella tenía doce años en aquella época, una niña tan pequeña jamás sería espía de los demonios.

—¿Cómo te fue patinando? —preguntó la bella doncella sin apartar la mirada del bello tejido que sostenía.

A Viktor le parecía curioso que Misha llamara al baile así, patinaje era una palabra extraña, ningún habitante de las demás estaciones conocía esa peculiar palabra. De hecho, Misha desde que llegó decía palabras extrañas como: teléfono, automóvil o internet.

—El frío atormentó mi sueño pero que Invierno esté bien me reconforta.—comentó el Silar mientras tomaba una fruta escarchada de la vasija de barro sobre la mesa.

En Invierno esa fruta tenía la forma de una estrella de cinco picos pero en Otoño tenía una extraña forma circular y la llamaban _manzana_.

—Nuestro Señor desea verte en el palacio —añadió la doncella de cabellos rojizos que acompaña a Misha.

—Nuestro Señor o _Nuestro señorito_ —corrigió Viktor. Su sonrisa era entre burlona y malvada, estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Stella.

—No deberías expresarte así de nuestro joven príncipe —le regañó la bella doncella.

Viktor, sin decir adiós, salió de la cabaña rumbo al palacio.

Invierno era un maravilloso lugar, era la única estación con una montaña tan grande, esta estaba envuelta de cientos de leyendas pero ni los propios sabios podían afirmar o desmentir alguna.

Los blancos pinos estaban cubiertos con un fino polvo azulado, esto era una señal que el viejo fénix que vivía en la montaña había pasado por ahí.

Viktor siempre había deseado ver al Fénix de Hielo pero nunca lo conseguía, conocía sus rutas y los lugares que más frecuentaba, al parecer no era suficiente para ver a la magnífica ave.

Dejando atrás la tranquilidad del bosque, Viktor se adentró al centro de Invierno, ese día no era uno cualquiera ya que habían recibido a una banda de Primavera que tocaría para sus altezas reales por la noche.

Como pudo se abrió paso entre la multitud, el olor del filete mentolado despertó su apetito pero sabía que si se detenía a comer su _mini-alteza real_ se enfadaría por haberlo hecho esperar. Atendería rápido las peticiones del príncipe y después comería hasta más no poder los festines que los comerciantes ofrecían.

— _Pequeño gatito_ , ya estoy aquí —saludó Viktor al encontrarse con un joven de hermosos cabellos dorados y esmeraldas ojos.

Ese jovencito de quince años en un futuro no muy lejano se convertiría en rey de Invierno.

—Tsk, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te llamé?—farfulló el chico—. Una hora. ¡Viktor, una maldita hora! Heredaré el trono así que deberías acatar mis órdenes de inmediato.

El albino ignoró su comentario y prefirió acariciar a los regordetes gatos que estaban durmiendo sobre la alfombra. Los miedos de Viktor se basaban en que el joven príncipe, Yuri Plisetsky, terminará convirtiendo a Invierno en un reino de presuntuosos gatos.

Acariciaba a un pequeño gato, ese gatito siempre era excluido por el resto de gatos pero Viktor _confiaba_ en él.

—Tranquilo _Miau_ , cuando Yuri sea rey tú dominarás el mundo —dijo en tono infantil el mayor mientras que _Miau_ jugueteaba con las cintas de su yukata.

Viktor ya sabía el motivo de su presencia en el castillo, Yuri insistía en que le enseñara a controlar el Enix, decía que era injusto que los Silar fueran miembros sin lazos con la familia real. Él quería cambiar eso.

Por más que Viktor quisiera acatar sus órdenes era imposible que le enseñara eso, el poder para controlar el Enix pasaba de padres a hijos y no era posible traspasarlo a otras personas.

A pesar de eso el príncipe de Invierno insistía en practicar y practicar, esa vez no era la excepción.

Yuri solo quería el poder de los Silar.

Siempre practicaban en el lugar favorito de Viktor, un lago cerca de la gran montaña, le encantaba ese sitio porque que sentía que si permanecía ahí algún día vería al Fénix.

Todo el camino Yuri se estuvo quejando acerca de la nieve que le impedía caminar con normalidad, Viktor pensó que la nieve no era el problema sino que el yukata del príncipe era demasiado grande y extravagante como para permitirle caminar bien.

Viktor se colocó al centro del lago y le pidió a Yuri que observara cada movimiento, aunque en realidad los movimientos no importaban, lo que importaba era que fueras un Silar.

Comenzó a deslizarse por el hielo como una ligera nota que descansa en las mentes de sus oyentes, delicados movimientos de sus manos comenzaron a atraer al Enix, la energía vital de todo y todos, a la vista de los humanos el Enix se asemejaba al viento pero de color azul-verdoso.

Era casi invisible pero, tanto Viktor como Yuri, lo podían apreciar con claridad. El Enix envolvió poco a poco a Viktor y cuando este estaba a punto de utilizar lo que juntó para dispersar la neblina que cubría a Invierno este... escapó.

Se desvaneció de la nada.

Viktor quiso creer que eso se debió a que estaba pensando en comida y no en el Enix así que inició de nuevo. Esta vez ni siquiera pudo tomarlo, otra vez más lo intentó pero ahora el Enix no respondía a su llamado.

El Silar comenzó a preocuparse, el joven heredero lo veía estupefacto, el silencio inundó a ambos copos hasta que un inquietante ruido rompió la incómoda escena.

—El Fénix está cerca —murmuró Viktor.

Entre la neblina se podía apreciar una ráfaga de destellos azules, plumas color zafiro se visualizaron por un instante y después nada. Silencio eterno de nuevo.

_«Si el Silar muere antes de engendrar un hijo... Invierno perecerá»._


	4. Misión

—Moriremos.

Esa fue la reacción de uno de los cinco sabios de Invierno al enterarse que Viktor ya no podía controlar el Enix.

Nunca antes se había visto algo así, los Silar no podían perder su poder, eso era impensable.

Las consecuencias de esto no se verían de inmediato pero cuando la escarcha no se derritiera y los animales no despertasen, sería el _inicio del fin_. Ni la familia real se salvaría, todos perecerían, todos se desvanecerían hasta convertirse en cenizas.

El joven heredero se había quedado en silencio durante toda la narración de Viktor, él era astuto y seguramente estaba pensando en una solución.

Como pronto tomaría el control de Invierno no podía permitir que este desapareciera antes de que su nombre quedara marcado en la historia de su estación.

Quería ser recordado como el copo real que salvó a todos de la perdición a la que los llevó un Silar.

—Ustedes son los expertos, deberían saber algo que sea de ayuda —les regañó Yuri.

Los sabios al escuchar a su majestad corrieron por toda la sala juntando libros y pociones. Viktor estaba muy preocupado pero no le importaba ausentarse un poco, si el mundo iba a desaparecer por lo menos moriría con el estómago lleno. Tomó entre sus dedos un trozo de carne cubierta de salsa de menta y la cubrió con una hoja de pápalo, sumergió la comida en salsa de soya y se la comió de un mordisco.

Yuri lo fulminó con la mirada al notar que le prestaba más atención a su alimentación, el mundo perecería por su culpa y a él parecía no importarle.

Los sabios no tardaron más de diez minutos en encontrar algo entre los numerosos escritos que guardaban en la sala, mezclaron algunas especies y pociones, tomaron prestado uno de los cabellos de Viktor y obtuvieron un té que le hicieron beber al susodicho. Los restos de las especias al fondo de la taza formaron la figura de un ave, la magnificencia del Fénix de Hielo quedó plasmada.

—El Fénix es la solución —musitó otro de los sabios. Al escuchar tal declaración Viktor se acercó más al grupo de viejos, no le interesaba mucho la plática pero si tenía que ver con el Fénix le incumbía en todo el sentido de la palabra—. Viktor, tienes que atrapar al Fénix y traerlo con nosotros.

Los ojos del albino se llenaron de felicidad, su sueño se haría realidad, conocería a esa esplendorosa ave.

Las instrucciones de los sabios fueron específicas, tenía que crear una red con los cabellos de una doncella de fuego y con esta atrapar al Fénix.

Yuri alegó acerca de la decisión tomada, quería ser él quien atrapara al ave de hielo, quería salvar a Invierno. Pero no se podía cambiar de opinión, el Silar tenía que atrapar al Fénix con sus propias manos de lo contrario no serviría de nada el _sacrificio_.

Viktor corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su morada, gritando de felicidad que conocería a un ser mítico. Misha y Stella le ignoraron, creían que había perdido la cabeza por hacerse cargo del principie.

—¡Les digo la verdad! —dijo mientras se acercaba a un pequeño mueble de cedro y sacaba unas grandes y filosas tijeras de plata—. Por cierto, ¿Stella me darías tu cabello? Es para salvar al mundo.

Stella gritó al ver como Viktor acercaba peligrosamente la herramienta a sus finos cabellos carmesí, Misha tomó el brazo del albino mientras que la otra dama corría a encerrarse a su alcoba.

Viktor comenzó a justificarse, la razón era querer salvar sus vidas pero admitía internamente que también era para fastidiar a su amiga.

Tras verificar que lo que Viktor les contaba era cierto llegaron a un acuerdo: Stella le daría su cabello a cambio de que le trajera de las minas de verano un rubí, a las hijas del Invierno les encantaban las piedras preciosas de colores extravagantes. Se consideraba que aquéllas que poseyeran joyas hechas de estos materiales eran bendecidas por el Dios de la montaña.

Según la creencia popular, el Dios de la Montaña le propuso matrimonio a una humana dándole como obsequio un collar con un fragmento de rubí, si Stella poseía una joya similar sin duda muchos copos se _derretirían_ por ella.

A regañadientes el pobre Silar tuvo que aceptar el trato, si un rubí era todo lo que la doncella quería era lo que obtendría, para él valía más la oportunidad de conocer a un ser que nadie había visto en millones de años.

Cortó el cabello de su amiga hasta la altura de su mentón, Stella casi se desmayó al ver su nueva apariencia, no podía entender cómo Misha soportaba tener el cabello tan corto.

Viktor no durmió, dedicó su tiempo a la creación de la red que utilizaría, se aseguró que fuera lo suficientemente resistente para soportar el peso de un ave de enorme tamaño y la reforzó con la piel de las ratas de fuego.

Su creación era asombrosa.

Por la mañana se despidió de su prometida y de su amiga, caminó hasta el palacio para despedirse del rey sin que Yuri se enterara. No quería tener que cargar con la presencia de un príncipe tan inquieto como él, además, quería ser el primero en ver al Fénix.

Para su mala suerte su majestad se encontraba esperándolo a las orillas del bosque, traía consigo una gran maleta y el yukata que utilizaba no parecía ser el adecuado para ir de casería.

—Yuri, regresa al palacio —le ordenó Viktor mientras tomaba la maleta del rubio y la arrojaba hacia el camino.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Yo también iré. Soy el heredero al trono y...

Viktor, cansado de los reproches del príncipe, optó por cargarlo como si de un costal de papas se tratara y lo llevó de regreso al castillo.

El pobre le gritaba a sus guardias que arrestaran a Viktor por _desacato_ pero ellos ya sabían que lo que el Silar hiciera era por una buena razón, por ello no interfirieron.

Lo arrojó sobre su cama de plumas y algodón para después amarrarlo de las manos y amordazarlo con trozos del pelaje de sus abrigos.

Al escuchar tanto alboroto en la alcoba del príncipe, el rey decidió entrar para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, la peculiar escena que se encontró le dió gracia. El pobre príncipe lloriqueaba que Viktor lo había secuestrado en su propio hogar, le suplicaba al rey que lo desatara para que fuera a buscar al Fénix pero el rey solo respondió con simple: _«Recuerda arreglarte para el baile de esta noche, las doncellas esperan por ti»._

Y se fue sin desatarlo, sin enfadarse con él o con Viktor, al rey le tranquilizaba tener a Yuri bajo la protección del palacio. Viktor podía llegar a ser un poco impulsivo y no quería que por una mala decisión de este su pequeño copo saliera lastimado.

El atardecer fue testigo de los movimientos de Viktor, decidió que el mejor lugar para atrapar al Fénix era un lugar donde escasearan los árboles y eso era en la periferia de Invierno con Otoño.

Medio año atrás, Viktor descubrió que al Fénix le gustaba la fruta de miel que por esos rumbos se cultivaba.

Viktor juntó un número considerable de estos frutos y los colocó al centro de su trampa, se escondió detrás de unos matorrales mientras revisaba las provisiones que había traído consigo. Unos cuantos huevos azucarados, un cántaro de agua, un frasco de aceite de oliva, hierba ácida y una cobija que le había tejido Misha. Le parecía que eran suficientes provisiones para un día, si no conseguía atrapar al Fénix regresaría al siguiente.

El frío provocó que Viktor se quedara dormido por un instante, se sumergió en los recuerdos de su familia, recordaba la belleza de su madre y la valentía de su padre. Ambos eran muy buenos mortales pero, por desgracia, murieron a manos de los demonios nocturnos, esas malditas bestias enviadas por el _Rey de las Tinieblas_ odiaban a los humanos, no les bastaba con tener en sus manos todo el subsuelo, ellos deseaban más, deseaban poseer la superficie.

Un leve tintineo fue lo que lo sacó de sus sueños, había atrapado algo, tomó sus provisiones colocándolas a sus espaldas y corrió hasta donde estaba su red, quedó atónito al descubrir que lo había conseguido.

La bella ave no se podía apreciar del todo por culpa del color de la red pero las plumas que salían disparadas sin duda le pertenecían al Fénix.

Viktor se aseguró de tomar la red con firmeza para evitar que la ave escapase, se la colocó en el hombro y cuando se disponía volver a casa, de un tirón el ave se alzó por los aires pero llevándose a Viktor consigo.

El Fénix seguía en la red y el Silar se resignaba a soltarse, el ave se revoloteaba por el cielo en un fallido intento de liberarse.

Viktor temía morir por la caída así que se aferró aún más. El Fénix, al parecer, también se había resignado ya que se tranquilizó y voló con normalidad.

En un instante, ante ellos se abrió un agujero de gusano y el fénix entró por él, Viktor miró hacia abajo y se percató que ya no se encontraba en Invierno, estaba en Verano. La ave lo estaba alejando cada vez más de su hogar, si no lo detenía podría llevarlo a los límites de su mundo y caer por el vacío.

La idea atormentó su mente y comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas algo que le permitiera herirlo. Encontró en los bolsillos de su abrigo un par de cizallas, el ave presintió sus intenciones así que voló con mayor rapidez hacia otro agujero. Viktor casi se soltó al notar que ya estaba en Primavera, en ese momento decidió herir al Fénix de una vez por todas.

El ave fue perdiendo altura, Viktor se sujetó de su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar caer pero fue en vano, se soltó de ella, moriría por la caída, moriría sin haber contemplado al ser mitológico que tanto adoraba y todo sería su culpa.

_«Por favor, déjame conocerte una vez más»._


	5. Belleza nocturna

Viktor decidió que si moriría lo último que vería sería al fénix.

No cerró los ojos en ningún momento, inundó sus lagunas celeste con la imagen del ave envuelto en la red carmesí.

El ave seguía descendiendo, Viktor en un vano intento de alcanzarla extendió su mano hacia el cielo, su cuerpo chocó con algo suave y delicado, una hoja, rebotó y cayó al suelo. Suspiró aliviado al ver que las gigantescas plantas de Primavera le habían salvado la vida, se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras contemplaba el entorno, escuchó un estrepitoso ruido y recordó la presencia del Fénix.

Seguramente este ya había caído al suelo, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que escapase, así que corrió en dirección al norte.

La noche se apoderó del día, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, los animales diurnos se ocultaban en sus madrigueras mientras que los nocturnos salían de sus guaridas.

Viktor siguió el rastro de ramas rotas y plumas que el Fénix dejó a su paso, en algunas partes del suelo se apreciaba como una criatura se había arrastrado.

Cuando la Luna se posó en el punto más alto del cielo nocturno, Viktor llegó hasta donde el Fénix se encontraba, el ave apenas se movía, esta intentaba en vano seguir arrastrándose por la tierra. Viktor analizó la situación, se acercaría al ave y lo curaría sin despojarlo de la red, no quería que muriese pero tampoco podía permitir que escapara.

El albino apenas dio un pequeño paso cuando el bulto que se encontraba en el suelo se fue incorporando poco a poco, Viktor se quedó atónito al ver que no se trataba de un ave majestuosa, ante él se encontraba una persona. Al inicio creyó ver a una mujer, lo dedujo por la larga cabellera que poseía pero pronto se desmintió, era un hombre, un hombre muy apuesto.

La luz de la Luna iluminaba con sutileza su blanca piel, su fino yukata de seda zafiro contrastaba con su cabello turmalina, el hombre parecía ser un poco mayor que él y este solo contemplaba con melancolía al astro que se encontraba adornando al cielo.

Viktor dio otro paso pero el ruido de pequeñas ramillas alarmó a su acompañante, ese momento Viktor nunca lo olvidaría, el chico le dedicó por unos instantes su atención, lo contempló con sus hermosos ojos otoñales. Esa mirada desató un torrente de energía dentro del Silar, una mirada que quedaría grabada en su memoria. El chico después de un par de segundos de contemplarlo huyó hacía el bosque, Viktor no pudo seguirlo ya que seguía sin entender lo que acababa de presenciar.

Estaba seguro de haber atrapado al Fénix entonces, ¿por qué se halló a ese chico en la red?

Seguramente el Fénix utilizó su magia para cambiar de lugar con alguien más, el albino se resignó y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar una posada para pasar la noche, nunca había estado en Primavera por lo que no conocía los peligros a los que se podía enfrentar si dormía a la intemperie.

Por fortuna, a no más de un kilómetro de ahí, pudo encontrarse con una posada, al entrar todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a un copo en Primavera, a Viktor también le sorprendía ver pétalos de diferentes edades reunidos en un solo lugar, los únicos moradores de Primavera que conocía eran los comerciantes o artistas que iban a Invierno a vender sus productos y servicios.

—¿Qué le trae a estos lejanos rumbos, forastero? —preguntó en forma de saludo una mujer que Viktor supuso era la posadera.

—Le ruego que me rente una habitación para pasar la noche. He tenido un largo día —respondió el Silar mientras tomaba asiento en un banco alejado de los demás clientes.

La mujer le tendió un vaso de leche de coco y un plato con una mezcla de diversas frutas, Viktor lo aceptó con placer y por un buen rato se entretuvo comiendo.

Al terminar, la mujer le volvió a preguntar por el motivo de su visita, Viktor como pago les contó a todos los presentes su curiosa aventura, claro que omitiendo unos detalles, si los pétalos se enteraban de que Invierno estaba en peligro sucumbiría el pánico.

Cuando Viktor terminó su anécdota le sugirieron que hablara con un anciano que estaba sentado en un rincón de la posada. Según la mujer, ese viejo había viajado durante toda su vida por Hasetsu así que conocía una infinidad de leyendas que hasta los propios habitantes de las estaciones no comprendían con certeza.

Viktor, lleno de curiosidad, se acercó al viejo pétalo, lo saludó pero el hombre lo ignoró y solo se dedicó a beber el néctar de su vaso. Cuando Viktor estaba a punto de regresar a su mesa el anciano lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a girarse.

—Eres un Silar, ¿verdad? —preguntó el viejo.

—Es verdad que soy un hijo de Invierno pero eso no significa que sea un Silar —respondió Viktor mientras se acomodaba en un taburete.

—Escuché tu aventura, sin duda eres un Silar, los sabios jamás enviarían por el Fénix si no fuera por una situación de suma importancia.

Viktor le pidió al abuelo que bajara la voz, no quería alterar a los demás.

—Usted sabe demasiadas cosas sobre las estaciones, o por lo menos eso me dijeron, me gustaría que me aconseje o me dé información que pueda ayudarme para atrapar al Fénix de Hielo.

El anciano le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida, se quedó mirando a la nada por unos instantes para después aceptar.

* * *

«Joven copo, escucha con atención, esto me sucedió hace más de veinte años: En aquella época Hasetsu se encontraba bajo amenaza del Rey de las Tinieblas, la crisis no mejoraba la situación así que varios aventureros decidieron adentrarse a las ruinas de antiguos palacios, templos o mansiones en busca de reliquias que pudieran sacarlos de la pobreza.

Yo viajaba hacía Invierno cuando me enteré que varias _hojas_ , habitantes de un pueblo de Otoño, realizarían una expedición en las ruinas del castillo abandonado que está al sur de dicha estación. La curiosidad y la adrenalina del momento se apoderaron de mi ser y terminé uniéndome a la expedición. 

Las personas que decidieron asistir eran en su mayoría campesinos cuya crisis había afectado sus negocios, solo yo y otro hombre éramos aventureros.

Encontramos muchos tesoros en aquel mítico lugar pero sin duda lo mejor que pudimos descubrir se encontraba a las afueras del castillo, justo cerca del barranco que según dicen es la entrada al reino de las Tinieblas. 

Encontramos un árbol, un enorme árbol cuyo tronco tiene la figura de un hombre agonizando, este a su vez se encuentra cerca de uno de los muros del castillo. Al principio no nos percatamos pero uno de los hombres notó que las raíces del árbol que subían por el muro formaban palabras, algunas eran claras y otras no tanto. Las palabras allí escritas aun me causan curiosidad y espero que te sirvan, es una maldición en sí pero tranquilo no te pasará nada si la escuchas.

_"Hombre de hielo no perecerás, por el resto de la eternidad permanecerás atrapado en la forma de un ave con el único objetivo de ver sufrir a tu alma gemela. No podrás besarla, no podrás amarla. Al estar cerca de ella, humano de nuevo serás pero si osas romper las reglas y besas a tu otra mitad, en un sueño de mil años te sumergirás en tu palacio de cristal"_

Había más cosas escritas pero no logramos descifrarlas, incluso lo que acabo de citar .es tan solo una interpretación de un viejo anciano».

* * *

—Eso significa que...el chico que vi esta noche en efecto, es el Fénix —musitó Viktor para sí.

Si lo que el anciano le había contado era cierto tenía que encontrar al Fénix de inmediato, antes de que besara a su alma gemela y desapareciera por mil años, si no lo lograba, la próxima vez que el ave despertarse se encontraría a Hasetsu invadido por las bestias.

« _Debo salvar a Invierno_.» 


	6. Fortuitos encuentros

El murmullo del viento era la única compañía de Viktor en esa pequeña habitación, le asombraba ver como la decoración de una alcoba podía cambiar según la estación.

En Invierno las camas solían ser de lana pero los copos de mayor estatus solían tener colchones de plumas de cisne y piel de oso. Mientras que en Primavera dormían sobre a lo que ellos denominaban _futon_ , Viktor supuso que estos cambios se debían al clima.

El cuarto estaba adornado por hermosas y extravagantes flores que él nunca había visto antes. En Invierno no era posible tener plantas dentro del hogar ya que atraían la humedad pero, al parecer, en Primavera era normal tener una planta carnívora en el techo.

Con cuidado Viktor comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas, los yukatas de Invierno no eran de fina seda como los de Primavera, estos eran de lana, algodón e incluso de estambre. Los pétalos nombraban a su vestimenta como _Hanfu_ , este tenía grandes diferencias con los yukatas.

Viktor dejó al descubierto su bien marcado abdomen, dobló sus ropas y comenzó a colocarse el hanfu blanco y marrón que había conseguido tras negociar con el viejo hombre. Ató su larga cabellera en una media coleta y se dispuso a dormir, los sueños de Viktor fueron placenteros, no podía dejar de repetir la imagen mental del Fénix. Si el ave ya era majestuosa, ahora que era un humano, su belleza se intensificaba.

Lo encontraría, encontraría al fénix y salvaría a Invierno.

Por la mañana Viktor negoció con la posadera y consiguió una carreta, un caballo y un gran barril de agua. Según él, había sido un buen trato para ambas partes.

Como la noche anterior partió rumbo al norte, estaba seguro que una persona no podía llegar tan lejos a pie y, además, el Fénix se encontraba herido por lo que debía ser muy fácil encontrarlo.

Pasaron un par de horas de tranquilidad hasta que por una mala decisión del Silar la carreta terminó atascada en el lodo, con ayuda del caballo pudo sacarla de un tirón pero en eso un extraño grito de dolor alarmó a ambas especies. El grito provenía de la parte de atrás de la carreta, armándose con el par de cizallas Viktor inspeccionó la carreta y se encontró con un bulto detrás del barril de agua.

Lo primero que apreció fue un intenso color zafiro de una delicada tela seguido de largos cabellos azabache, Viktor apartó el barril para ver de quien se trataba y al hacerlo se encontró al Fénix*. Era, sin duda, el joven que vio la noche anterior, pero ahora que lo veía de cerca se pudo percatar que parecía ser mucho menor que él.

Viktor se vio atraído de inmediato por la belleza del joven para después caer en cuenta de que este estaba herido.

Con mucho cuidado le quitó sus prendas, al retirarle el yukata, descubrió que tenía una marca similar a la de él en el hombro derecho, tres copos de nieve. Se suponía que esa marca era única entre los Silar de cada estación, eso podía significar que el Fénix en su forma humana se convertía en Silar, o que antes de caer ante las garras de dicha maldición fue un Silar.

Viktor encontró oportuna la situación para tomar una siesta, habían pasado solo un par de horas desde el comienzo de su viaje pero ya se sentía agotado. Se acurrucó a un costado del Fénix y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de este, poco a poco se quedó dormido gracias al sonido del latir del corazón del ave.

—¡Ah! —Este grito alertó a Viktor obligándolo a despertar. El joven Fénix también lo había hecho—. T-tú...¡Tú me heriste!—exclamó el azabache mientras cubría su piel desnuda con una manta—. Y-y...¿dónde está mi ropa?

Viktor se quedó anonadado, la voz del Fénix era dulce y melodiosa, todo su ser era maravilloso.

—¡Oh, lindo Fénix que de la mont....

—Por favor, no hables como un imbécil. Solo provocarás que termine por golpearte en la cara—respondió molesto el Fénix.

Viktor sonrió pícaramente y tomó al Fénix por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Entonces no hay problema alguno si dejamos las formalidades a un lado y pasamos a lo importante.

El pobre chico se sonrojó al instante y al ver que el albino acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros decidió hacer algo que le dio la vuelta a la situación.

Rodeó con sus finas manos el cuerpo del Silar mientras colocaba su pierna derecha entre la entrepierna de Viktor, este al ver lo que el Fénix hacía, intentó alejarse pero sus intentos fueron en vano, a pesar de ser un poco más alto que él no pudo librarse de su agarre.

—¿Qué sucede Silar? ¿Acaso te intimida estar tan cerca de mí?—preguntó el Fénix mientras acariciaba el cabello de Viktor, el rostro del albino adquirió un leve tono carmesí.

Al ver que su plan había salido a la perfección, el Fénix soltó a Viktor y le ordenó que le regresara su vestimenta, este con el temor de que el ave intentara otra cosa extraña acató su orden de inmediato.

—Uhm...¿De verdad eres el Fénix?—preguntó el Silar mientras dirigía la carreta.

Se sonrojó al pensar que en la parte de atrás se encontraba el Fénix vistiéndose y reprimió las ganas de mirar.

—Si. Bueno, eso creo —respondió el moreno.

Viktor detuvo la carreta de golpe.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿No estás seguro? ¿Cómo es posible eso?—preguntó.

—Lo último que recuerdo es que comía fruta de miel y después nada, creo que se debe a que nos encontramos fuera de Invierno.

El poder de los Silar y de los seres mágicos de cada estación se debilitaba si se encontraban fuera de los dominios de su pueblo, el Fénix no solo era un humano ahora, si no que también no recordaba muchas cosas sobre su vida.

Viktor se resignó a continuar por el horrible camino que había elegido, estaba lleno de enormes charcos de lodo y desniveles que ponían en peligro la carreta y las provisiones. No entablaron una conversación después de ese curioso encuentro pero ambos se sentían a salvo al estar con otro copo. A decir verdad, Viktor no sabía si considerar como un copo a una mítica ave que ahora aparentaba ser humano.

 _Copo_ era la terminación que se utilizaba para llamar a un habitante de Invierno, _pétalo_ para los moradores de Primavera, _semilla_ para los de Verano y _hoja_ a los de Otoño.

—Anoche no tenías una carreta, ¿cómo fue que conseguiste algo de tanto valor?—preguntó el Fénix después de varias horas de silencio.

—Hice un trato con una mujer, ella me dio esta carreta por cinco huevos azucarados—comentó orgulloso el astuto Silar.

—¡La engañaste! Los huevos azucarados son simples bocadillos sin valor, lo que hiciste es una estafa—le regañó el Fénix.

—Le dije que le daría algo que le brindaría felicidad y eso fue lo que hice. —Se defendió Viktor mientras sonreía con satisfacción, había cumplido la parte de su trato así que eso no se podía considerar un engaño y mucho menos una estafa—. ¡Oye, Fénix! ¿No tienes hambre? Porque yo si.

El Fénix suspiró y admitió que necesitaba comer algo, Viktor dirigió la carreta hacia un grupo de hombres que según él «parecían muy simpáticos» para preguntarles si querían compartir sus alimentos con ellos. El Fénix le advirtió que no era una buena idea pero Viktor no le prestó atención y continuó con su plan.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los hombres se habían apoderado de las pertenencias de ambos y amenazaban con matar a Viktor si este no les entregaba las cizallas doradas que ocultaba en su ropa.

—Este forastero parece ser un Silar—comentó uno de los bandidos—. No lo maten, seguro nos pagan una fortuna por su cabeza.

—¿Y qué decir de este?—añadió otro—. Se ve tan delicado como una damisela, hace tiempo que no he estado con una mujer y podría divertirme un rato con él—admitió mientras le arrancaba de un tirón el yukata al Fénix.

Viktor en un movimiento logró liberarse del agarre de los bandidos pero otros cinco se abalanzaron sobre él para evitar que interfiera con el juego placentero de su jefe. El Fénix parecía resignarse a lo que el destino le deparara, cuatro hombres sujetaron al chico de piernas y brazos para evitar que escapase mientras que su jefe se divertía con él.

Cuando el desdichado bandido estaba apunto de besar el cuello del Fénix varias lianas y raíces de árboles atacaron a los bandidos y estos huyeron sin más, Viktor al verse libre corrió hacia donde el Fénix se encontraba y lo abrazó.

—Lo siento, no debí desobedecerte—se disculpó mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse.

—Por fortuna no pasó nada—respondió el Fénix mientras se ponía de pie y apreciaba con desdén a los bandidos alejarse.

—¡Ey! ¿Se encuentran bien? —La voz provenía desde el cielo, ambos copos contemplaron con estupefacción al niño rubio que se encontraba sobrevolando los aires en compañía de un grifo. La criatura descendió poco a poco hasta aterrizar sobre el cálido césped—. ¡Creí que esos hombres los matarían!—exclamó el pequeño—. Mi nombre es Kenjiro Minami, ¡Mucho gusto!—saludó mientras hacía una sutil reverencia.

—Viktor Nikiforov—saludó el Silar—. Y él es...—dudó un segundo si decirle al pétalo la identidad de su acompañante pero al final decide hacerlo—. El Fénix de Hielo.

Al pequeño se le iluminaron sus ojos café, un mechón de su brillante cabello dorado era de un tono carmesí, lo cual le hizo recordar a Viktor lo que le había prometido a su amiga.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Tú eres el Fénix?!—preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos Minami, se abalanzó sobre el mayor y comenzó a decirle lo mucho que le admiraba—. Mi mamá siempre me cuenta historias sobre ti.

—¿E-en serio?

—¡Si! ¡Ella era una habitante de Invierno hasta que conoció a mi padre!

—Entonces también has escuchado hablar de la familia Nikiforov—aseguró Viktor con orgullo.

—No—respondió seriamente el pequeño—. Ni siquiera sé por qué un mortal como tú tiene el descaro de pararse frente el majestuoso Fénix de Hielo.

—¡Tú también eres un simple mortal!—se defendió Viktor.

—No, yo soy un Silar.

Viktor dio un brinco al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creer que un joven tan inmaduro tuviera el destino de una estación en sus manos.

—¡Yo también soy un Silar!—presumió Viktor.

—¡No lo creo! No pudiste defender al Fénix de esos bandidos.

Viktor estaba a punto de responderle al pequeño pero el Fénix se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Basta!—ordenó—. Minami, ¿podrías guiarnos hacia la frontera de Primavera y Verano?—preguntó el Fénix con dulzura.

—¡Claro! Pero con una condición...—Minami le sonrió burlonamente a Viktor—. ¡Quiero su cabello!

Viktor de inmediato abrazó su larga cabellera platinada.

—¡Ni en sueños!

El cabello largo en Invierno denotaba estatus social, además que a las hijas del frío les parecían más apuestos los hombres con largos y hermosos cabellos.

Minami hizo un puchero en son de no cambiar de opinión hasta que recibiera la plateada cabellera de Viktor, no necesitaba el cabello para nada pero le gustaba fastidiar a su rival. El Fénix los contempló a ambos con cansancio, suspiró y le sonrió con dulzura a Minami.

—¿Qué te parece si te doy el mio?

Minami brincó de felicidad y aceptó de inmediato, Viktor se sintió muy infantil al haber reaccionado así además de que se sonrojó ante la acción del Fénix. Minami cortó el cabello del Fénix con gusto, a Viktor le parecía mucho más atractivo con el cabello corto y no pudo evitar imaginarse a sí mismo con un corte similar.

Minami los guío por el bosque hasta que llegaron a un barranco, Viktor creyó que el pequeño los había engañado.

El pequeño Silar les pidió que saltaran hacia una _muerte segura_ —o por lo menos así Viktor nombró a lo que les sugería Minami—. El pequeño Silar al ver que ninguno de los dos se animaba a saltar decidió ser el primero en hacerlo, el Fénix al ver que Minami saltaba también se armó de valor y lo siguió, Viktor pensó que era una completa locura pero aun así también saltó.

Para su sorpresa se encontraba rebotando sobre un pétalo de una enorme rosa, había decenas de enormes plantas extravagantes, saltando de una en una pudieron llegar a lo que parecía ser un enorme coco que servía como morada de Minami.

Minami les sugirió que pasaran la noche en su hogar y por la mañana los guiaría a la frontera, por un momento Viktor pensó en rechazar la oferta pero al ver que el pobre Fénix aún se encontraba delicado por la herida que él mismo le había provocado se retractó.

El joven Silar les ofreció una exquisita cena que consistía en una capa de frijoles seguido de otra capa de champiñones cubiertos de queso ricota y parmesano acompañado de trozos de tomates. Después los llevó a las aguas termales que habían detrás de su morada para que se pudieran dar un baño, Viktor trató de disimular pero no podía dejar de mirar al Fénix, este claramente se percató y trataba de ocultarse detrás de un par de rocas.

—Fénix, ¿por qué tienes las marcas de un Silar?—preguntó Viktor mientras frotaba su cuerpo con una esponja.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Es molesto, también tengo un nombre aunque no lo creas—respondió frustrado mientras se sumergía en el agua.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—inquirió Viktor lleno de curiosidad.

—No lo recordaba pero creo saber cuál es...—Viktor lo miraba impaciente—. Yuuri, mi nombre es Yuuri.

—¿Yuuri?—preguntó Viktor—. Yuuri...—pronunció saboreando cada una de las letras que conforman el nombre del Fénix—. Yuuri.—repitió obligando a su cerebro a saber diferenciar la pronunciación de Yuri y de Yuuri.

Era un nombre hermoso y sonoro, no debía de ser comparado con el nombre de su pretencioso príncipe.

—Me estás comenzando a dar miedo —musitó Yuuri mientras se aleja aún más de Viktor—. Si vuelves a decir mi nombre de esa forma tan extraña regresare por mi cuenta a Invierno.

Viktor solo sonrió con dulzura y continuó en lo suyo.

_«Me recuerda a un brumoso pero cálido sueño»._


	7. Un mundo más allá

—¿Por qué no trataste de escapar de nuevo?—preguntó Viktor mientras trataba de acomodar el futón que Minami les había prestado, por alguna extraña razón le estaba costando trabajo acomodar las piezas de tela sobre el suelo—. ¿Por qué apareciste en mi carreta? ¿Me seguiste?

—No—respondió con dureza Yuuri, quien ya estaba preparándose para dormir—. Cuando me percaté de que no estaba en Invierno, decidí buscar un refugio para pasar la noche. Por desgracia, llegué a la misma posada que tú pero no pedí ayuda, algo me decía que podrías estar ahí. Me oculté en la carreta y, para mi mala suerte, engañaste a una mujer y la conseguiste—finalizó mientras le daba la espalda, dando por terminada la conversación.

—¡Que no fue un engaño!—exclamó Viktor mientras le lanzaba el futón a Yuuri—. Si no te agrado, entonces, ¿por qué no te fuiste cuando te curé?—añadió con tristeza.

—Porque...me sentí seguro a tu lado—musitó Yuuri sin dirigirle la mirada—. ¡Buenas noches!—se despidió mientras se cubría la cabeza con la manta.

Viktor se quedó contemplando en silencio a Yuuri, recordando todos los sucesos que lo habían guiado hasta él. Se encontraba lejos de su hogar pero, por lo menos, tenía la certeza de que cuando regresara, las cosas en Invierno mejorarían.

Era la primera vez en su vida que se había encontrado con bandidos, en Invierno solo eran un simple rumor, eso le reconfortaba, estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y por eso su pueblo vivía en paz.

Minami aún era muy joven para comprender todas las responsabilidades que acompañan a un Silar, era un chico dulce y pacífico pero esa virtud, a la vez, era su perdición. El chico tenía que comprender que Primavera estaba pasando por una mala racha como para que sus habitantes decidieran ir por un camino tan despiadado como ese.

No lo culpaba, él a su edad también creía que Hasetsu era un mundo lleno de amor y pasividad pero su perspectiva de la vida cambió cuando los demonios nocturnos asesinaron a sus padres, dejándolo a él como el último Silar de Invierno.

Los copos se sintieron aliviados porque el destino había jugado en favor de ellos, los padres de Viktor lo habían enviado a él y a la pequeña Misha a palacio para jugar con el pequeño príncipe. De no haber sido por eso, ningún miembro de los Nikiforov seguiría con vida y, seguramente, Invierno hubiera desaparecido.

La muerte de sus padres y su nueva obligación de cuidar a Invierno como Silar provocaron que Viktor se apartara de los demás copos; no convivía con muchas personas. A pesar de eso, procuraba ser amable y sociable con los copos que se cruzaban en su camino, ayudaba a las ancianitas llevando sus víveres a sus hogares, jugaba con los pequeños y les enseñaba a los jóvenes técnicas de baile.

Terminó ganándose el cariño del pueblo tal cual como sus padres lo habían hecho pero seguía sintiéndose vacío. Lo único que lograba animarlo era la inquietante curiosidad que sentía hacia la gran montaña de Invierno, ese sentimiento no era algo nuevo, siempre se había sentido atraído hacia esa montaña, era como si algo le llamara.

Su madre solía contarle la leyenda del Fénix de Hielo, una ave cuya belleza era inimaginable, un ave que se convertiría en cenizas congeladas, un alma olvidada. Viktor jamás lo olvidaría, solía decirse de pequeño, él recordaría al fénix hasta el último de sus días.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí, junto a él, su madre no mentía, la belleza de Yuuri era asombrosa. Sutil y fina como los copos de nieve, sonora y dulce como el canto del viento, y por supuesto, enigmática.

A media noche, Yuuri sintió la necesidad de despertar, algo no lo dejaba dormir en paz. Observó la habitación con detenimiento pero no encontró nada extraño hasta que un leve y casi invisible sollozo le alertó que algo no iba bien con Viktor.

Tímidamente, el Fénix se acercó hasta donde el Silar se encontraba durmiendo y descubrió que estaba llorando entre sueños, podía ignorarlo ya que solo debía ser una pesadilla de mortal pero la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Viktor se apiadó de Yuuri.

Con un chasquido de dedos, invocó una pequeña cantidad de Enix que utilizó para visualizar las pesadillas de su compañero, lo que vio le rompió el corazón; era la escena de los bandidos. Se vio de nuevo siendo atacado por esos hombres y a Viktor forcejeando para tratar de ayudarlo. En su pesadilla nadie pudo ayudarlo, Minami nunca apareció, Viktor sólo pudo ser testigo de las atrocidades que esos pétalos podridos le hacían.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí—murmuró Yuuri mientras acariciaba el rostro de Viktor, adquirió otra pequeña cantidad de Enix y cambió la pesadilla por el recuerdo más feliz de Viktor. Los hombres desaparecieron, el bosque de Primavera también se vio suplantado por el de Invierno, Viktor regresó a su infancia y...—. Yo ya te conocía, ¿verdad? Lamento no recordarlo.

Al despertar Yuuri se sorprendió al descubrir a Viktor durmiendo sobre su regazo, al inicio pensó en gritar y mandarlo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación pero al ver su rostro siendo bañado por los rayos del sol no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

Minami los abasteció con una buena cantidad de comida suficiente para tres días, le regaló un hanfu celeste al Fénix y a Viktor una ocarina de marfil.

—Con esta ocarina puedes imaginar que eres un Silar—comentó Minami con dulzura.

—¡¿Cuántas veces debo de repetirte que soy un SILAR?!—refunfuñó Viktor.

Minami dejó escapar una sonora carcajada ante el buen sentido del humor del copo mientras que Yuuri hacía una reverencia y le agradeció todas las atenciones que tuvo con ellos durante su estadía.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no, no! Usted no debe de agradecerme nada, es un gran honor estar frente a usted—dijo Minami con lágrimas en los ojos, esa era la parte donde se separaban sus caminos y quería que este fragmento de su vida quedará grabado en su memoria.

El pequeño pétalo regresó alegremente a su hogar mientras que los copos seguían su camino rumbo al noreste, aún estaban muy lejos de llegar a la frontera de Primavera y Verano. Yuuri tenía que tomar pequeños descansos durante el viaje para tratar la herida que le aquejaba, los vendajes que Minami les proporcionó se agotaban con rapidez y el clima cálido no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Por qué no fuimos en dirección oeste?—preguntó Yuuri mientras se sentaba bajo el resguardo de una fresca sombra de un enorme árbol.

—¡Eso sería una locura!—exclamó con horror Viktor, Yuuri lo observaba sin entender nada—. Si vamos en esa dirección, nos encontraríamos con los límites de Hasetsu, no hay nada del otro lado más que oscuridad—explicó el Silar antes de beber agua—. Eres el Fénix de Hielo deberías saber que nuestro mundo es plano y es sostenido por enormes elefantes en el universo—comentó con aburrimiento Viktor.

—La locura es que ustedes piensen que el mundo es plano, hace millones de años sabíamos que era redondo. No entiendo cómo fue que retrocedimos hasta llegar a esas absurdas ideas.

Yuuri se acostó sobre el césped y contempló con melancolía el cielo, Viktor le ignoró y se centró en comer un brote de bambú.

El joven Fénix tenía la sensación de que sabía muchas cosas sobre su mundo, quizá todos esos recuerdos y conocimientos regresarían cuando pisara el suelo de Invierno.

Extrañaba la sensación que el viento le producía al rozar con sus plumas, extrañaba volar, extrañaba ser un ave. Contemplando el cielo pudo recordar algo sobre Hasetsu, era borrosa su memoria pero confiaba en su buen sentido de la interpretación.

—Hasetsu solo es el reflejo de otro mundo—comentó sin apartar la vista del sereno cielo—. Si contemplas con mucha atención el fondo del lago que hay cerca de mi montaña, podrás ser testigo de algunos eventos que suceden al otro lado. Seguramente Hasetsu también tiene un reflejo y así sucesivamente, es una cadena infinita; nuevos mundos, nuevas especies pero con las mismas personas. Aquí yo soy un Fénix y tú un Silar pero tal vez en otro mundo somos simples mortales con vidas pacíficas que nunca se cruzaran—concluyó Yuuri mientras apartaba la vista del cielo y observó a Viktor, este se encontraba atónito ante las palabras del Fénix.

Si lo que le decía era verdad eso podría explicar muchas cosas, como la aparición tan repentina de Misha o el descubrimiento de curiosos artefactos en las costas de las estaciones. Mundos siendo el reflejo del anterior sonaba como una idea descabellada pero viniendo de un Fénix guardián del conocimiento de su estación, se debían de tomar muy en serio esas palabras. Viktor comenzó a imaginar cómo sería su vida en los otros mundos, quizá Misha no mentía y ella ya conocía a su yo de otro mundo.

_«¡Hablo en serio! Tú eres el fabuloso patinador ruso Viktor Nikiforov»._

Patinador podría ser un equivalente de Silar, pensó Viktor, ruso podría ser el nombre que recibían los moradores de Invierno del mundo de Misha o simplemente eran cosas muy distintas que no tenían nada que ver entre sí.

Hasetsu estaba lleno de misterios, albergaba infinidad de leyendas y estaba en constante amenaza y el tan solo imaginar que existían cientos de mundos similares a este, confundía un poco a Viktor.

Misha ,después de conocer más sobre Hasetsu, dejó de insistir acerca de eso pero siempre usaba algunas palabras extrañas que alarmaban a los demás.

Viktor solo veía a Misha como una amiga pero cuando tuvo que elegir una prometida la escogió a ella porque sabía que si hacía eso, los demás habitantes de Invierno la aceptarían como una hija del frío, a decir verdad, Viktor nunca había experimentado el amor pero lo conocía. Sus padres se amaban y lo amaban a él, gracias a ellos sabía que el amor era un sentimiento puro, libre de narcisismo e incondicional.

—Me gustaría algún día visitar uno de esos mundos—musitó Viktor sutilmente.

—No desees eso, Silar—le regañó Yuuri—. Si pasamos la frontera entre mundos, moriríamos en este.

¿Misha había muerto en su mundo para poder entrar a Hasetsu?

Nada tenía sentido ahora pero deseaba entenderlo algún día con ayuda de Yuuri, regresarían a Invierno, Viktor recuperaría su poder y Yuuri se convertiría en un miembro muy importante para los copos.

Eso era lo correcto.

Lo que Viktor no sabía es que el mundo es más complicado de lo que creía, existen fuerzas superiores que lo controlan todo, desde dioses caprichosos con la capacidad de cambiarle el rostro a cualquiera por la de un zorro hasta personificaciones de los sucesos más triviales que puedan existir.

Muerte era un claro ejemplo, esa señorita arrogante que a pesar de ser la mujer más visitada de todo el universo, prefiere dejarle su trabajo a otros. O qué decir de Destrucción, el hermano rebelde que decidió dejarle su vocación al destino (y no precisamente a su hermano Destino) para vivir sin responsabilidades.

Esos egoístas seres superiores tenían la posibilidad de manipularlo todo a su favor, un simple capricho de ellos podría alterar el rumbo de la vida de Viktor y él ni por enterado.

Pero al final toda la responsabilidad caía en una sola «persona», caía en el dios absoluto de este y muchos mundos, un dios que muchos conocen pero pocos saben de su verdadera historia. Un dios que bien podría ser la representación de Vida, porque él y nada más que él, fue quien inició con todo.

Y a pesar de ser el inicio de todo, también cuenta con una trágica historia a sus espaldas. El sufrimiento de sus creaciones tiene una causa, por algo se creó el Destino. Ese mísero hombre condenado a deambular por el jardín del Edén, cargando todo el peso de la humanidad en sus manos, un peso en constante cambio.

Si se leyera el libro que sostiene, muchos se sorprenderían al saber que Hasetsu fue el primer mundo que Dios creó, que Yuuri fue una de las primeras almas en existir y que no nació siendo el alma gemela de Viktor.

No.

Yuuri a pesar de ser el Fénix de Hielo, también cuenta con un trágico pasado...como todos.

_«Algún día, en algún lugar...»_


	8. El valor de un Silar

—¿Por qué te mandaron a buscarme?—preguntó Yuuri sin apartar la vista de Viktor, esté aún sostenía en sus manos el brote de bambú a medio comer.

Temía que llegara ese momento, sería una completa vergüenza para él admitir que ya no podía controlar el Enix, un Silar que no tiene poder sobre la energía vital de su mundo no puede llamarse Silar.

Jugueteó con la planta intentando calmar sus nervios, Yuuri se sentó y lo miró impaciente, esa mirada solo ponía más nervioso a Viktor.

Suspiró y abrió lentamente la boca para pronunciar esas vergonzosas palabras que provocarían que el Fénix no tuviera respeto por él pero justo cuando su voz apenas se hacía notar, un horroroso grito de ayuda alarmó a ambos copos.

Un joven de no más de veinte años, piel morena y cabello corto color azabache corría desesperadamente por el bosque esquivando los árboles que se interponían en su camino.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme! —Sin pensarlo dos veces, Viktor y Yuuri, corrieron hacia donde el chico se encontraba, este al ver que sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas se dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso—. ¡Síganme!

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?—preguntó Viktor cuando logró alcanzar al chico.

—¡Una mantícora! ¡Una mantícora atacó a las damas que guiaba rumbo al pueblo que está cerca de la frontera!

Viktor tenía que luchar constantemente con esas horribles criaturas en Invierno, sabia lo peligrosas que podían ser y le sorprendía que ese chico pudo salir ileso.

La mantícora era un ser monstruoso con cuerpo de león, alas de murciélago y cabeza humana. No eran muy inteligentes pero por su gran tamaño y dentadura afilada resultaban ser un peligro para los habitantes de todas las estaciones.

Estas criaturas no existían en Hasetsu, aparecieron después de que el Rey de las Tinieblas amenazara con una posible guerra, los demonios nocturnos las crearon con ayuda de las pesadillas de los propios moradores de las estaciones.

Para derrotarlas Viktor solía utilizar el Enix para crear poderosas armas pero ahora que no tenía ese recurso debía pensar en otra posible solución.

El joven les indicó que se detuvieran cuando se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de una mujer y de unas niñas, por lo que les contó el pétalo, la mantícora atacó directamente a la mujer. Ella pudo esconderse en el tronco de un árbol en compañía de sus hijas pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el monstruoso ser destruyera su guarida.

Yuuri invocó una pequeña cantidad de Enix y con esta creó una hermosa pero mortal katana, miró a Viktor animándolo a hacer lo mismo provocando que el Silar se sintiera peor al saber que no podía hacerlo aunque lo intentara. Yuuri creyó que el arrogante Silar tenía un as bajo la manga por lo que no le importó que le ignorara.

En efecto, había una mantícora a unos metros más adelante rasguñando la corteza de un árbol, los gritos provenían dentro del tronco, Yuuri sujetó con firmeza su arma y corrió directo a la bestia. Viktor y el chico se quedaron anonadados al ver el combate que entablaba una persona tan fina como lo era Yuuri contra una fiera de gran tamaño.

Viktor concentró su mirada en sus manos y comenzó a moverlas con delicadeza para tratar de invocar Enix pero no lo consiguió, sus esfuerzos eran en vano, si de por si le costaba invocar Enix sin estar bailando ahora que estaba fuera de Invierno la situación empeoraba.

El chico aprovechando que Yuuri distraía al monstruo fue a auxiliar a las damiselas que aún se encontraban gritando dentro del tronco, el pétalo traía consigo a una niña de no más de ocho años, la pequeña vestía un hermoso vestido lila y estaba peinada con un par de diminutas coletas.

La mantícora se percató que el chico había sacado a una de sus víctimas del tronco así que se abalanzó sobre él pero, por fortuna, Yuuri logró interponerse entre ambos, el chico corrió con la pequeña en brazos hacia dónde Viktor se encontraba.

La criatura golpeó a Yuuri dejándolo tirado a un par de metros de distancia, aprovechó este momento para hacer lo mismo con el tronco este cayó justo en un punto intermedio entre el suelo y el inicio de un pequeño barranco.

Los gritos se descontrolaron, Yuuri se levantó y evitó que la criatura se acercara al tronco, Yuuri miró a Viktor suplicándole su ayuda.

—¡Viktor sálvalas!—gritó con desesperación el Fénix, Viktor miró horrorizado la escena sin saber qué hacer.

_«Un Silar debe proteger a los demás con su propia vida si es necesario»._

Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza haciéndole recordar la trágica noche cuando fue asesinada su apreciada familia, no podía manipular el Enix pero eso no significaba que no podía ayudarlas.

Viktor corrió directo a donde estaba el tronco y pudo balancearlo para que éste no cayera por el precipicio. Le pidió a la mujer y a las otras dos niñas que se encontraban dentro del tronco que salieran con mucho cuidado y fueran hasta donde el otro pétalo se encontraba. La primera en salir fue una pequeña vestida de color azul seguida de la otra, que vestía de rosa.

Yuuri ,mientras tanto, atacaba a la bestia pero la mantícola derribó al Fénix y colocó su enorme pata sobre su cuello asfixiándolo. Viktor, al ver esto, soltó el tronco para intentar ayudarlo pero la mujer aún se encontraba dentro de este, por fortuna la mujer alcanzó a sujetarse de una liana. Viktor en un segundo se encontró debatiendo si ayudar a la dama o salvar a Yuuri, tenía que tomar una decisión rápido.

Un grito.

Sangre.

Viktor ayudaba a subir a la mujer, Yuuri estaba cubierto de sangre y aun seguía sin creer lo que había presenciado.

Cuando la dama estaba apunto de caer, Viktor lanzó por los aires el par de cizallas doradas hiriendo a la mantícola justo en el corazón y matándola, fue tan veloz que logró auxiliar a la mujer y a Yuuri casi al mismo tiempo.

Yuuri apartó el pesado cuerpo de la criatura y pudo contemplar que no solo lo había herido en el corazón, las cizallas habían atravesado su cuerpo, unos metros más adelante se encontraba la herramienta clavada en el trozo de carne que antes fue el corazón del monstruo.

La mujer se reunió de inmediato con las pequeñas, era una hermosa escena de reencuentro familiar.

—¡Asombroso!—gritó el chico—. ¡Ustedes son geniales!

—Es verdad, muchas gracias por su ayuda—agradeció la bella mujer a la par que hizo una reverencia, las pequeñas le imitaron y pronunciaron con alegría un sonoro «Gracias».

—Soy Phichit Chulanont—se presentó el chico—. Soy siervo de la familia Nishigori, les agradezco su ayuda.

—Yuko Nishigori a su servicio, estas pequeñas son mis hijas. Axel, Lutz y Loop.

Las pequeñas saludaron cuando su madre pronunció sus respectivos nombres.

—Gusto en conocerlos, pueden llamarme Yuuri. Mi compañero se llama Viktor Nikiforov.

El Silar se encontraba apartado del grupo y sólo alzó la mano en son de saludo cuando el Fénix lo presentó.

Yuko se ofreció a llevarlos hasta el pueblo que se encontraba cerca de la frontera con Verano, ambos copos aceptaron la oferta. Durante el camino Yuuri se percató que Viktor parecía muy desanimado, usualmente solía hablar con él sobre comida y los planes que tenía para cuando llegaran a Invierno pero ahora ya no se comportaba así.

Mantenía su mirada fija en el paisaje inundándose de cientos de ideas que Yuuri deseaba conocer, Viktor Nikiforov era un misterio para él. Le intrigaba conocer más acerca del Silar, a veces actuaba tan tierno y alegre con él pero otras parecía que algo le atormentaba.

Al llegar a dicho pueblo ya era más de media noche, Yuko les sugirió que se quedaran por esa noche en su hogar, al no tener a otro lugar a donde ir se vieron obligados a aceptar.

Yuko Nishigori era esposa del acaudalado comerciante Takeshi Nishigori, este pétalo había conseguido su fortuna gracias a las importaciones de productos de otras estaciones a Primavera, era un hombre fuerte pero dulce con su familia. Cuando se enteró del incidente en el que se vieron envueltas su esposa e hijas quiso pagarles una gran suma de oro a sus salvadores pero estos lo rechazaron gentilmente, ya era demasiado el pago que habían recibido.

La pareja de esposos guío a cada uno hasta una habitación diferente, Yuuri agradeció que esta vez tendría un lugar para dormir solo, necesitaba un poco de privacidad ya que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto con otros seres ni como humano, ni como fénix.

Intentó dormir pero la imagen del rostro de Viktor mirando a la nada con melancolía se lo impidió, necesitaba saber qué era lo que le sucedía a su compañero así que se dirigió sigilosamente al cuarto del albino.

Viktor tampoco podía dormir, se sentía muy despreciable al no haber podido ayudar a Yuuri, se quedó congelado del miedo y no pudo interferir. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Yuuri jamás se lo perdonaría, era su deber como Silar proteger al Fénix de Hielo, era su responsabilidad ya que por su culpa habían terminado en Primavera.

—¿Viktor? —La voz de Yuuri sonaba suave como el canto de un ruiseñor, Viktor de inmediato se sentó sobre su futón y le dijo que podía pasar—. H-hola—saludó el Fénix tímidamente—. Sólo quería agradecerte lo de esta tarde—añadió con dulzura, Viktor no entendía porqué él le agradecía, debía ser al contrario—. Fue asombroso lo que lograste con las cizallas, quiero decir, yo utilicé una katana pero no dañé en absolut...

—¡Basta!—masculló el Silar—. ¡No me tengas lástima Yuuri! Yo no hice nada que merezca ser agradecido...Actué como un cobarde, si no fuera por ti, esa pobre mujer hubiera muerto...

Yuuri se quedó contemplando en silencio a Viktor para después sentarse a su lado.

—Eres un Silar no un hombre sin sentimientos, es normal que el miedo se apodere de ti en circunstancias impredecibles.

—No merezco que me llames Silar—dijo Viktor mientras se alejaba de Yuuri—. ¿Sabes por qué me encomendaron atraparte?—preguntó con frustración—. ¡Porque ya no puedo manipular el Enix! ¡Tú eres mi salvación!

Yuuri se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras, le entristeció saber que ese era el motivo por el cual recurrían a su ayuda pero dejó esos sentimientos negativos de lado y se centró en poder hacerle ver a Viktor que estaba equivocado. Un Silar no se caracterizaba por el control sobre el Enix, un Silar se caracterizaba por sus acciones, él había hecho lo correcto y eso le daba un gran valor.

—Lo mereces. —Yuuri apartó su mirada de Viktor y la fijó en la puerta del cuarto—. Eres un Silar, eres el Silar que protege Invierno, eres el Silar que derrotó a una mantícola al mismo tiempo que rescataba a una doncella, eres el Silar que me protege durante nuestro viaje de regreso a Invierno. Viktor, eres eso y mucho más. Y aunque no fueras un Silar seguirías valiendo lo mismo por que eres una gran persona, si tu crees que no mereces ser llamado Silar entonces no vale la pena este viaje, deja todo y huye.

Las palabras de Yuuri le reconfortaron a la vez que lo lastimaron, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba con tanta franqueza. Viktor suspiró en un intento de despejar su mente, Yuuri tenía razón, si no creyera que fuera un Silar ya no estuviera intentando regresar a su hogar, lo hubiera abandonado todo.

—Gracias—susurró el albino, Yuuri posó su mirada sobre su rostro y sonrió—. Es bueno tener a mi lado un ave con miles de años de existencia, dicen que suelen ser sabias y ya veo que es cierto.

Viktor le sonrió a Yuuri, este gesto provocó que el Fénix se sonrojara.

—Ahora que ya he hecho mi trabajo será mejor que regrese a dormir.

Yuuri se levantó del futón y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió pero antes de tener la oportunidad de tan siquiera dar un paso fuera de la habitación, Viktor lo atrajo hacia él jalando la tela de su yukata.

—Sería muy desconsiderado de tu parte si te vas, me estarías dejando sin trabajo. — Yuuri quedó recostado sobre Viktor, el Silar lo rodeó con sus brazos para evitar que escapase—. Dijiste que soy el Silar que te protege...no debo perderte de vista—sonrió coquetamente, Yuuri intentó levantarse pero sólo logró que Viktor lo sujetase con más fuerza.

—V-viktor suéltame, por favor—suplicó Yuuri.

—Sólo si prometes que dormirás conmigo cada noche por el resto de nuestro viaje.

Yuuri se sonrojó al instante, su corazón latió descontroladamente y le costó trabajo respirar.

—De acuerdo—musitó el Fénix después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Viktor lo soltó y Yuuri se acurrucó a un costado de él dándole la espalda, el Silar lo rodeó con su brazo y lo atrajo hacia él—. Estás muy cerca—le reprochó Yuuri.

—Las mañanas son muy frías—se excusó Viktor.

—Vives en Invierno, el frío de Primavera para ti no es más que un susurro en medio de una bulliciosa catástrofe.

—Pero me gusta estar cerca de ti—musitó Viktor mientras colocaba su rostro en el hombro de Yuuri.

—A mi también...—murmuró Yuuri cuando se percató que Viktor se había quedado dormido—... pero esto no puede ser posible.

_«...una vez más»._


	9. No me agradas

La mañana llegó acompañada de los cálidos rayos del Sol, la brisa matutina le daba los buenos días a todos los habitantes de Primavera mientras que el canto de los pajarillos, junto a la vocalización de las caprichosas rosas, despertaban con gentileza a todo aquel que los escuchase.

Y si, las flores en Primavera hablan, de hecho toda la fauna y flora podía hablar, solo que sus voces eran más perceptibles en Primavera que en las demás estaciones. Las rosas son las flores más parlanchinas, se pasan la mayor parte del día alardeando sobre su belleza única. No suelen molestar a los humanos pero al parecer Viktor era un imán para las burlas de esas curiosas plantas.

Cuando Viktor despertó esa mañana y se dirigió al sanitario se encontró con un pequeño jardín a las afueras de la casona de los Nishigori. Al inicio se sorprendió por la belleza de dichas flores y quiso arrancar una para llevársela a Yuuri, la pobre florecilla que Viktor había elegido se acurrucó junto a sus amigas pero después suspiró aliviada cuando Viktor cambió de idea.

—Estas rosas no se comparan en nada a su belleza sería una falta de respeto llevarle algo que no le haga justicia.

Las rosas enfurecidas por las palabras de Viktor, estiraron sus tallos lo más alto que pudieron causando que el pobre Silar diera un brinco por la sorpresa.

—¡Engreído!—exclamaron todas al unísono—. Deberías mirarte en un espejo, tú no eres nada a comparación de nosotras.

Viktor no podía creer que un grupo de vanidosas rosas lo insultaran, él ya sabía que las flores podían hablar pero jamás se imaginó que fuera en el sentido literal. Sabía que si discutía con ellas se vería ridículo e infantil así que las ignoró y entró de nuevo a la arcaica casa, ya todos habían despertado y se encontraban desayunando un poco de pan de arándano con jugo de piña.

Viktor saludó a todos los presentes y se sentó a lado de Yuuri, quien evitó mirarlo durante el desayuno. El pobre Silar no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se debía el extraño comportamiento de Yuuri, primero un grupo de pretenciosas rosas lo atacaban y después su compañero de viaje evitaba el contacto visual con él, era un augurio de que su día estaría por los suelos pero aun así Viktor no se desanimó.

Tenía planeado partir rumbo a Verano ese mismo día pero Yuko insistió en que se quedaran a una fiesta en su honor, Yuuri le advirtió a Viktor que no debían de perder más tiempo pero el Silar ignoró su consejo y terminó aceptando.

Takeshi les ofreció las prendas más ostentosas que encontró para que las lucieran durante la fiesta, el hanfu de Viktor era color azabache con bordes rubí mientras que el Fénix optó por utilizar el que le había regalado Minami.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Ya es hora!—llamó Viktor con voz cantarina—. ¿Yuuri?—preguntó preocupado al no recibir respuesta.

—¡No pienso ir!—exclamó el Fénix sin abrir la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Sucede algo?

—¡No! Es solo que...no puedo salir así. —Al escuchar esto, Viktor abrió la puerta—. ¡No entres!—demasiado tarde, el Silar ya estaba dentro del cuarto y no solo eso, también estaba ruborizado—. El hanfu es de mujer...no puedo salir con esto—sentenció Yuuri mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

A decir verdad, no se podía diferenciar si el hanfu era femenino o masculino y de hecho era lo que menos le importaba a Viktor, no podía dejar de contemplar lo atractivo que se veía su compañero con esa ropa.

El hanfu era blanco con detalles celestes y de fina seda, su cabello turmalina resaltaba al igual que sus hermosos ojos cobrizos. Los delicados rasgos del Fénix solo intimidaban a Viktor, era sutil su belleza pero no tanto como para ser comparada con la de una mujer, no, la belleza de Yuuri era única.

No dejaba de ser varonil pero tenía ese toque que te hace creer que estás ante algo frágil, algo así como una flor pero no como esas caprichosas rosas con las que se había topado Viktor en el alba. Era como un lirio, un lirio que solo florece una vez al año, un lirio que todos pueden contemplar pero está fuera de su alcance.

—Me parece que no es notorio que utilizas un hanfu de mujer—aclaró Viktor, Yuuri le dió la espalda, suspiró y se giró de nuevo.

—Bien, creeré en ti.

La fiesta era maravillosa, había bocadillos de frutas y miel, bebidas como el néctar o el licor de durazno, las decoraciones constaban en finas y coloridas telas colocadas por todo el lugar, música tradicional sonaba gracias al talentoso grupo de músicos que se presentaban.

Las personas platicaban alegremente, los niños reían, los ancianos se reunían en las esquinas para beber mientras que los más jóvenes se adueñaban de la pista.

Como cualquier copo, Viktor se sintió atraído por las suaves notas musicales que lo incitaban a bailar, el hecho de que ya no pudiera manipular el Enix no era un impedimento para que él no pudiera bailar. Se adentró a la pista y se dejó guiar por el ritmo de la música, más de una señorita bailó con él mientras que Yuuri solo miraba desde una de las mesas.

—Veo que no has acaparado la atención de Viktor por completo—dijo un joven «pétalo» mientras tomaba asiento junto a Yuuri—. Me llamo Christophe Giacometti, y es una inesperada sorpresa encontrarme con Viktor en Primavera, se supone que debe estar en Invierno.

—Gusto en conocerlo, es verdad que Viktor debería estar en Invierno. Y no entiendo a que se refiere con «acaparar la atención de Viktor», yo nunca he hecho eso—sentenció Yuuri hostilmente, ver a Viktor divirtiéndose mientras que él tenía que aguantar la presencia de ese pétalo lo ponía de mal humor.

—Soy habitante de Invierno, nunca te había visto así que supuse que eres un pétalo, Viktor no dejaría por nada del mundo su puesto como Silar así que creí que vino hasta aquí por ti—comentó Chris mientras sonreía en un fallido intento de calmar la furia de Yuuri.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar sobre eso, si me disculpas regresaré a mi alcoba.

Al Fénix le desagradaba ver el comportamiento que Viktor tenía hacia las demás personas, sentía que sólo se comportaba de esa forma por el simple hecho de querer llamar la atención de los demás. Le frustraba que solo por ser atractivo se aprovechara de eso, primero la pobre mujer que engañó al cambiar unos insignificantes huevos azucarados por una carreta y provisiones (los cuales perdieron por culpa de los bandidos) y después él, Viktor se había aprovechado de él al hacerlo aceptar que dormirían juntos por el resto de su viaje.

Le molestaba que el Silar lo hiciera sentir especial con sus melosas palabras para que al día siguiente se percatara que así actuaba con todo el mundo. Desde el inicio Viktor no había sido del agrado de Yuuri, por su culpa habían terminado en Primavera, por su culpa estaba herido, por su culpa era humano, bueno, Yuuri no sabía porqué se había convertido en humano pero supuso que también era culpa del Silar.

Al día siguiente, antes del alba, se lo preguntaría. No podía embarcarse en un viaje con una persona desconocida y culpable de todos sus males.

—Esto...disculpa, ¿te gustaría beber algo conmigo?—preguntó Phichit cuando Yuuri pasó a su lado, al Fénix le agradaba la personalidad del chico así que aceptó.

Phichit era hijo de una humilde familia de pétalos, nació al norte de su estación pero cuando cumplió quince años tuvo que viajar al sur, ahí conoció a la familia Nishigori y se volvió su siervo, incluso se puede decir que unió los corazones de Yuko y Takeshi ya que él era amigo de la doncella y gracias a eso, su amo la conoció.

Como cualquier habitante de Primavera, Phichit cantaba o tocaba un instrumento, en su caso era fanático de la armónica. Ya llevaban tres vasos de licor de pera, una bebida muy dulce y con poco alcohol, cuando la presencia de Minami los sorprendió.

—Joven Silar, es un placer contar su presencia—saludó Phichit mientras hacía una reverencia—. Llamaré a mi amo enseguida.

—¡No hay problema! Ya salude a Takeshi y a su familia—aclaró alegremente—. Cuando me dijeron que harían una fiesta en honor a dos forasteros de inmediato acepte la invitación. ¡Woah! Veo que está usando el hanfu que le regalé.

Yuuri bebió de un trago el contenido de su vaso.

—¡Minami! El hanfu es de mujer—le reprochó el Fénix, el pequeño pétalo giró la cabeza imitando el gesto de un pajarillo.

—Yo lo veo normal...¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!—Se disculpó al notar que lo que Yuuri le decía era cierto—. ¡Por favor, no se haga una idea equivocada! Yo nunca...

—Tranquilo, fue un accidente. Además tengo que admitir que es muy cómodo.

Los ojos de Minami se cristalizaron y comenzó a llorar.

—¡Usted es muy bueno! ¡Me alegro que no me odie! ¡Aunque no merezco estar ante usted!

Yuuri pasó un agradable tiempo en compañía de Phichit y Minami pero seguía enfadado con Viktor, él fue quien le insistió en que fueran a la fiesta, entonces, él debía acompañarlo.

El Fénix odiaba cuando una persona actuaba egoístamente, otro punto en contra de Viktor era que desde hace un rato ya no estaba en la pista de baile por lo que Yuuri supuso que se había ido con alguna señorita, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer más.

Yuuri se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y se dirigió a su habitación y no a la de Viktor, no cumpliría su promesa hasta que el Silar le pidiera disculpas. Para su mala suerte dentro de su habitación había una pareja muy cariñosa, Yuuri se sintió avergonzado por interrumpirlos por lo que decidió dar un paseo a los alrededores de la casa Nishigori.

Quería ver a su amiga Luna de nuevo, sentía como ella le llamaba pero era incapaz de responderle, su viejo amigo viento también aclamaba por su presencia y qué decir del vacío que sentía al pensar en el hielo. No le gustaba ser humano, no le gustaba convivir con mortales aunque algunos de ellos le agradaban, prefería vivir en soledad, el único contacto que tenía era con la Srita. Luna y Sr. Viento.

La delicada tela del hanfu se deslizaba como el viento por encima del fresco césped, los rayos de luna iluminaban su rostro dándole ese brillo especial a su piel de porcelana, incluso las rosas guardaron silencio cuando Yuuri paso frente a ellas, admitían entre dientes que ese chico era hermoso.

El Fénix recargó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y lentamente se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado, contemplaba con lágrimas en los ojos a su amiga quien también lloraba por su pérdida.

Incluso sollozando, Yuuri se veía como una obra de arte, los recuerdos con sus viejos amigos se iban esfumando poco a poco, quería recuperarlos y la única forma de hacerlo era volviendo a Invierno. Maldecía internamente a Viktor, si no fuera por su egoísmo ellos ya estarían llegando al centro de Verano en lugar de seguir en su punto de inicio.

—Yuuri, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Viktor, Yuuri dió un pequeño brinco al escuchar su voz—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Sucede que me dejaste solo! ¡Preferiste huir con alguna damisela!—gritó el Fénix entre sollozos y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

—¡No! Yo...— Al Silar le avergonzaba admitirlo pero si tranquilizaba a Yuuri lo diría—. Estaba discutiendo con las rosas de ahí—se excusó a la par que señalaba una pequeña maceta que estaba en la entrada principal de la casa, Yuuri apartó sus manos para observar y después sollozó otra vez—. ¡Yuuri!

—¡Aun así me dejaste solo y fuiste a bailar!

—¡Soy un copo! ¡Bailar está en mi sangre!—objetó Viktor un poco molesto por los reproches de Yuuri.

—¡Lo que me molestó no es que bailaras, sino con quien lo hacías!—aclaró Yuuri mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡No me agrada que actúes conmigo como si fuera una persona cualquiera! ¡Deja de fingir ser amable conmigo!

—¡No estoy fingiendo! ¡Soy amable porque así lo quiero!

Ambos copos ya estaban muy furiosos, Yuuri ya no quería seguir con la discusión así que se dirigió a la casa pero Viktor lo impidió tomando su brazo.

—¡Suéltame!—exclamó Yuuri—. ¡No me gusta que me toques!

Las palabras de Yuuri destrozaron el corazón del Silar, Viktor soltó el brazo de Yuuri dejándolo ir y se quedó en silencio mientras contemplaba cómo el Fénix caminaba rumbo a la casa.

_«El odio es un sentimiento que puede convertirse en amor»._


	10. Absurda venganza

Yuuri se sentía muy mal.

No le importó entrar a la habitación del Silar con tal de dormir, quería olvidar todo, quería dormir eternamente y dejar a un lado su responsabilidad como fénix. Esa era una de las razones por las que le desagradaba ser humano, las emociones y sensaciones se intensificaban y tenían más sentido y valor del que merecían. Para una mítica ave, el odio le es indiferente tanto como lo es la tristeza pero como un humano, su lado subjetivo guiaba sus instintos.

Fue más tardada su preparación para dormir que el tiempo que se demoró Viktor para entrar en la habitación e interrumpirlo, el Silar sin expresión alguna en su rostro, tomó las provisiones de ambos, Yuuri lo miraba confundido sin saber qué decir o hacer pero cuando Viktor centró su atención en él supo que era momento de correr.

—V-viktor, ¿qué pretendes hacer?—preguntó Yuuri en un intento de alejarse del Silar, este como si de un costal de papas se tratase, lo cargó sin justificación alguna.

Yuuri comenzó a patalear y a suplicar que lo bajase pero Viktor ni se inmutaba en mirarlo. Cuando pasaron a lado de la sala donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, Yuuri intentó pedir ayuda pero Viktor fue más rápido y logró salir de la casa sin ser descubierto.

—¡Bájame! ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Deja de comportarte así conmigo!—exclamó Yuuri cuando notó que ya estaban lejos de la casa Nishigori.

Viktor recordó las dolorosas palabras que Yuuri le había recitado hace no más de media hora y como si de una máquina se tratase soltó a Yuuri sin importarle que se hiciera daño al caer en el suelo. 

Yuuri al verse libre se alejó un poco de Viktor, tenía miedo, su compañero jamás se había comportado agresivo con él y de repente lo hacía sin arrepentimiento alguno. Viktor le dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras le arrojaba sus provisiones. 

En este punto Yuuri, ya no sabía ni en qué creer, podía ser una absurda broma para obligarlo a disculparse o el Silar estaba mostrando su verdadera personalidad, ambas le aterraban.

—¡Oh! Tienes razón. Dijiste que no querías ser tratado como los demás, ¿verdad?

Viktor solo pensaba que esa era una buena venganza, Yuuri lo había lastimado y por su ego de Silar no podía dejarlo pasar como si nada.

Al inicio pensaba hacer lo que Yuuri quería, llegar a Verano cuanto antes, esa era la razón por la que había entrado de forma tan repentina y agresiva pero ahora que Yuuri le recordaba eso de _"dejar de ser amable con todos"_ , pensó que si era lo que el Fénix quería era lo que obtendría. Tenía planeado cargarlo durante todo el viaje por su herida pero esa acción sería _"amable"_ así que cambió de opinión y optó por dejarlo hacer todo por su cuenta. 

Si Yuuri quería llegar a Verano tendría que caminar y cargar sus cosas, si Yuuri quería comer tendría que buscar sus alimentos, si Yuuri quería dormir tendría que buscar un refugio. Viktor creía que si hacia eso el Fénix se disculparía pero lo que él no sabía era que en lugar de inculcarle arrepentimiento le estaba causando miedo.

—Y-yo...— Yuuri cayó en cuenta de su error, Viktor era muy subjetivo y quizá los golpes reales no causaban efecto alguno sobre él pero si los emocionales, Yuuri había sido muy grosero y directo al decirle eso, se comportó de manera muy inmadura y ahora era el momento ideal de disculparse. No quería que Viktor estuviera molesto con él durante todo el camino a Invierno, sería difícil soportar su compañía sabiendo que esta emana frustración.— Viktor...lo sien...

Antes de que Yuuri tuviera la oportunidad de disculparse, la voz de un hombre resonó por el bosque, llamando a gritos a Viktor, el Silar al escuchar su nombre se pusó en guardia para recibir al desconocido. 

Viktor relajó su semblante al encontrarse con su amigo de Invierno, Chris, el chico corría apresuradamente mientras sonreía, Viktor le regresó el gesto, acto que molestó a Yuuri. El Fénix casi se golpeaba contra el tronco de un árbol, y no era para más, el pobre había sido interrumpido en medio de su disculpa.

—Creí que no los alcanzaría.—comentó Chris mientras soltaba sus provisiones y abrazaba a Viktor en forma de saludo. Viktor por un instante le pareció ver a Yuuri golpeando las mochilas donde llevaban los suministros.—Supongo que se dirigen a Invierno, ¿no hay problema en que me una?

—¡Si! ¡Si hay problema!—exclamó Yuuri mientras se interponía entre Chris y el Silar. Viktor sonrió al percatarse de los celos de Yuuri pero decidió que sería mejor hacerlo sufrir durante un poco más de tiempo. 

Chris miró estupefacto a Yuuri, no entendía por qué desde que se conocieron el chico lo había tratado como si de un criminal se tratase, cuestionando sus comentarios como si fueran erróneos. Yuuri al percatarse de que había perdido el control por un instante, se sonrojó hasta alcanzar un tono carmesí intenso.

— B-bueno...el problema sería que...que...¡Viktor ronca mucho al dormir! Si vienes con nosotros tendrás que soportarlo cada noche durante el resto del viaje.—se justificó el Fénix tímidamente.

—Yo no ronco.—objetó Viktor dolido, eso se estaba saliendo de control pero le gustaba ver a Yuuri en aprietos, quería que se diera cuenta que la manera en que lo trataba no era trivial, la forma de comportarse con él era especial porque lo consideraba especial y no por ser el Fénix de Hielo, era un sentimiento más profundo.

—No te preocupes, en Invierno tenemos que soportar todas sus travesuras así que ya estoy acostumbrado.—respondió Chris.

—¡Yo no hago travesuras! ¡Ni que fuera un niño pequeño!—exclamó infantilmente Viktor y tanto Yuuri como Chris no pudieron evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias del Silar.

Al final, Yuuri tuvo que aceptar que Chris se uniera a su viaje, el pobre creyó que por eso Viktor regresaría a su actitud de siempre pero fue todo lo contrario, el malévolo Silar ignoraba a Yuuri y sólo le prestaba atención a Chris. 

A la hora de buscar alimentos Viktor buscaba la compañía de dicho _copo_ dejando a un lado al Fénix, Viktor insistía en recorrer largas distancias sin tomar descanso alguno con el único objetivo de ver sufrir al pobre Yuuri.

Chris era parte de la Guardia Real de Invierno por lo que su resistencia física era admirable, no tanto como lo era la de Viktor pero si era mejor que la de Yuuri. A pesar de ser un Fénix bastante ágil esa destreza sólo la tenía siendo un ave, como humano su estado físico era _normal_ por lo que la pequeña venganza de Viktor lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

—¿Podemos descansar? —suplicó Yuuri después de haber caminado toda la noche sin descanso alguno. 

El pretencioso Silar ignoró su comentario e incluso aceleró el paso, él también estaba exhausto pero una venganza era una venganza. Chris miró por un instante a Yuuri quien lucía horrible para después acercarse a Viktor y pedirle un breve descaso, Viktor se negó cosa que le sorprendió a Chris ya que él nunca se comportaba de esa manera tan egoísta, se preguntaba cuál era la razón de esa actitud.

—Por... por...favor...descanso... —suplicó una vez más Yuuri.

Chris sujetó del brazo a Viktor.

—Viktor, el chico se ve muy mal. Dale un respiro.— le dijo Chris en un intento de hacer entrar en razón, el Silar sabía que si Chris le pedía algo no debía tomárselo a la ligera.

Asintió y le echo un vistazo a Yuuri, el Fénix estaba más pálido de costumbre, sus labios se encontraban agrietados y unas horribles ojeras contorneaban sus brillantes ojos. Yuuri miró a Viktor y le sonrió débilmente mientras gesticulaba un _"Lo siento" y_ de inmediato cayó al suelo.

Viktor corrió a su ayuda, todo era su culpa, él había exagerado al querer solucionar sus problemas por medio de esa absurda venganza, las palabras de Yuuri lo dañaron pero lo que él le hizo era mil veces peor.

La herida de Yuuri se había abierto de nuevo, la herida que Viktor le causó, esto hizo sentir peor al Silar, si Yuuri moría sería su culpa.

—Viktor, toma al chico y vayamos a ese capullo.—sugirió Chris mientras se hacía cargo de las provisiones de sus compañeros, Viktor lo miró con desdén por lo que añadió. —Siento la presencia de los demonios nocturnos.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Viktor hiciera lo que Chris sugirió, teniendo a Yuuri en ese estado muy difícilmente podrían sobrevivir a una emboscada de esos seres auto-denominados humanos. 

Chris arrancó el pétalo de un gran capullo de rosa abriéndoles paso a sus compañeros, el espacio era muy reducido pero era suficiente. Ambos _copos_ estaban sorprendidos ante la aparición de los demonios nocturnos justo en el amanecer, esos seres vivían en el subsuelo evitando el contacto del sol.

Mientras que ellos se escondían y Viktor intentaba curar a Yuuri dentro del capullo, afuera un pequeño grupo de cinco personas sobre corceles negros cabalgaban rumbo a la frontera trayendo consigo como prisioneros a los bandidos que alguna vez atacaron al Silar y al Fénix.

Uno de los hombres se acercó al caballo que los dirigía, no era un demonio común, se trataba del mismísimo hijo del Rey de las Tinieblas, el Príncipe de la Oscuridad Seung Gil y el hombre que intentaba captar su atención era su guardaespaldas, Otabek Altin.

—Su majestad, no confío en esos pétalos. No creo que su historia sea verídica, el pensar que el Fénix de hielo esté fuera de su estación ...—comentó Otabek en un intento de convencer al príncipe de que era una mala idea continuar con su travesía, Seung Gil lo miró con indiferencia y respondió.

—Es un riesgo que debo de tomar, la captura del Fénix es mi única oportunidad de convencer a mi padre de heredarme el trono y no a su pretenciosa sobrina.

Otabek guardó silencio sin saber que más objetar, su alteza tenía razón, la única forma de demostrarle al rey de que Seung Gil era digno del trono era capturando al Fénix. Por alguna razón su padre estaba obsesionado con esa ave y deseaba poseer sus preciosas plumas. De lo contrario Mila Babicheva heredaría el subsuelo y el linaje de la familia Lee se perdería para siempre, cosa que Seung Gil no permitiría.

—¡Esclavos! ¡¿A donde se dirigieron?!—preguntó Otabek mientras golpeaba con su látigo a los miserables bandidos.— Destruimos el pueblo cerca de la frontera y no obtuvimos rastro alguno del Fénix.

Al decir esta última frase, el pequeño grupo pasaba justo al frente del capullo donde los _copos_ se ocultaban, Viktor contuvo la respiración por un instante al escuchar a Otabek.

—S-señor, le hemos dicho todo lo que sabíamos.—respondió uno de los bandidos antes de ser golpeado de nuevo por el látigo de Otabek.

—Su majestad, el sol está haciendo su aparición. Debemos ocultarnos.— sugirió otro de los demonios nocturnos que acompañaban a Seung Gil, el nombre de este era Georgi Popvich.

—Nos ocultaremos en una de las minas de sal que están cerca de la costa y por la noche retomaremos nuestro viaje.—finalizó el príncipe.

El estremecedor ruido de los caballos y los gritos de los bandidos cambiaron brutalmente la atmósfera del lugar, y cuando cesaron Viktor y Chris supieron que estaban a salvo.


	11. El canto del viento

Antes del crepúsculo, un instante antes de que los demonios nocturnos regresaran a su misión, los tres copos se encontraban a salvo en una posada de Verano. Viktor quería evitar detenerse en algún pueblo por la seguridad de sus pobladores pero viendo el estado de Yuuri era necesario para curarlo.

La habitación que les brindaron los dueños del lugar era peculiar, hasta este punto Viktor ya sabía las diferencias entre una alcoba de Invierno y una de Primavera. En Invierno no hay plantas dentro a comparación de Primavera, las camas suelen ser de piel de oso a diferencia de Primavera que es un futón, pero nada de esto se comparaba a una recamara de Verano.

En esta estación las casas eran de una sola planta y enormes, por lo que las habitaciones tenían conexión con el exterior, literalmente eran solo tres paredes (la cual una de ellas conecta con el resto de la casa) y en el espacio donde debería estar la cuarta pared, había varias cortinas de delicadas telas y coloridos colores, es en esa parte donde fácilmente uno puede salir al jardín y entrar.

Las camas eran relativamente normales, sin pieles de animales o posando directamente sobre el suelo, lo que era peculiar (además de la inexistencia de la cuarta pared) era que el cuarto estaba completamente adornado con esas telas, creando un ambiente enigmático y sorprendentemente confortable.

Viktor sabía que por esa extraña distribución de los hogares se veía vulnerables a distintos ataques, ya sea por los bandidos o las mantícoras pero en eso recordó que después de Invierno, Verano era la estación más pacífica de Hasetsu.

Mientras que Viktor intentaba curar a Yuuri, Chris se preguntaba el por qué el Silar no había utilizado el Enix para sanarlo.

—Viktor, creo que sería más eficaz que utilizaras el Enix —le recomendó Chris a la par que le tendía la última de las vendas.

Viktor reprimió las ganas de sentirse inútil y con una voz neutra respondió un simple _"ya no puedo manipular el Enix, dame otra gasa"_. La expresión de Chris reflejaba sorpresa pero al par de unos segundos comenzó a reír mientras le daba a su amigo otra gasa.

—No bromees así conmigo, casi me da un infarto.

—Chris, es enserio. Ya no puedo manipular el Enix, los sabios me enviaron a buscar a Yuuri porque él es nuestra única esperanza de que recupere mis poderes.

Chris se quedó atónito al escuchar esa afirmación pero seguía sin comprender por qué los sabios enviaron a Viktor en busca de un chico tan insignificante. El Silar al percatarse de la expresión de su amigo descubrió ligeramente el hombro derecho de Yuuri dejando al descubierto la marca con forma de tres copos de nieve. Chris comprendió la importancia de Yuuri en todo este lío y juró internamente protegerlo con su vida al igual lo había hecho con Viktor.

—Pero...¿Y Micha? Es tu prometida, seguramente ya debe estar en cinta —comentó Chris en un intento de aclarar sus dudas—. El rostro de Viktor enrojeció de inmediato pero no se detuvo con su trabajo.

—Es como mi hermana, jamás me atrevería a tocarla.

—¡Pero la elegiste como tu prometida! Se supone que la escogiste para llevar en su vientre a tu hijo, al siguiente Silar de Invierno, no para tenerla como una decoración de tu casa.

—¡Lo sé! Pero...lo hice para que los demás copos la acepten, aun creen que es una espía enviada por los demonios nocturnos.

Esa era la única forma que le pareció una buena idea para lograr que su pueblo aceptara a Misha como una más en su sociedad. Siendo sincero, a él no le interesaba encontrar pareja aun, él quería ser como una ave libre por Invierno ayudando a su pueblo, así como el Fénix.

**Como Yuuri.**

No soñaba con tener una familia tan prematuramente, soñaba con disfrutar de un sin fin de aventuras derrotando a las bestias que quisieran destruir la paz de Invierno. Eso era lo que sus padres hacían y a lo que él aspiraba pero tras su muerte esos sueños se fragmentaron con la promesa de nunca ser una realidad.

Chris sabía que tanto Misha como el príncipe Yuri eran la prioridad de Viktor, la noche en que sus padres perecieron a manos de una horda de demonios, ambos copos se reunieron con el príncipe en el palacio, de no haber sido por esa casual visita también estarían muertos.

Los padres de Chris le dijeron que él tenía el deber de proteger tanto al último Silar de Invierno como al heredero del trono, una responsabilidad que cargaría como primogénito del capitán de la Guardia Real.

Si Viktor ya no podía controlar el Enix pero Yuuri si, entonces, él también sería parte de su responsabilidad, no permitiría que los demonios nocturnos le hicieran daño.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, al no saber que decir o cómo continuar con delicadeza esa frágil conversación.

Yuuri parpadeó lentamente y se sorprendió al encontrarse en una habitación, Viktor lo observaba con una débil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras que Chris recogía lo que habían utilizado para su curación.

—V-viktor...lo siento...sé que te herí al decirte esas cosas pero es lo que realmente siento, a veces eres tan _perfecto_ que eso me exaspera. Pero no me gusta verte triste, tu toque es esa hermosa sonrisa que me regalas pero luego se la dedicas a los demás y eso me...me.... ¡molesta! Si te comportas dulce conmigo que sea solo conmigo, es extraño como me siento, es como si deseara estar siempre a tu lado pero a la vez unas inmensas ganas de golpearte me inundan. ¡Por eso odio ser humano! Sus emociones son tan desequilibradas que por pequeños lapsos de tiempo creo que voy a enloquecer. ¡Ah! Y ahora que lo recuerdo, no es como si tuviera algo en contra de Chris, pero me irrita que seas tan cercano a él. ¡Dios! ¡Viktor! ¡Deja de intentar darme celos porque lo estás consiguiendo!

Tanto Viktor como Chris no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esta curiosa revelación. Yuuri se sonrojó al caer en cuenta de que había dicho lo que sentía en voz alta y además frente a sus compañeros, se envolvió en las cobijas y soltó un pequeño grito de dolor cuando se movió de manera brusca.

Viktor seguía en shock, un caos se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de él, _¿cómo debería de reaccionar?_

—Viktor, creo que se te acaba de declarar pero no lo acepta.

El rostro de Viktor se tornó de un intenso color carmín, se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras que un debate interno lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¡Claro que no!-exclamó Yuuri mientras se descubría y le arrojaba una de las almohadas a Chris.

—La agresividad es su manera de demostrar lo mucho que te ama —añadió Chris a la par que atrapaba la almohada justo antes de que esta lo golpeara en la cara.

—Yo solo dije que...—Yuuri suspiró y se deshizo de las cobijas que cubrían su rostro—. Viktor, eres una persona la cual admiro mucho. Aunque a veces me saques de quicio creo que debes de mantener esa personalidad tan característica tuya, el problema soy yo. No estoy acostumbrado a convivir con humanos y puedo llegar a creer que soy un problema para el resto...pero tú me has demostrado lo contrario. Hagamos como si esto nunca sucedió y continuemos nuestro camino como los buenos compañeros que somos.

—Y ahora intenta cubrir su fallida declaración con un mensaje motivacional.

—¡Chris!

—Yo...necesito...voy al jardín, quiero estar solo.

La noche en compañía de la luna de Verano recibieron a Viktor en el pintoresco jardín de la posada. Admirar el cielo estrellado tenía su efecto tranquilizador sobre el Silar, esa repentina _conversación_ fue una completa sorpresa para él.

Viktor aceptaba que él tenía la culpa de haber llegado hasta Primavera, aceptaba que le había hecho daño a Yuuri tanto en su forma de fénix como de humano, dañarlo con las cizallas no fue la mejor manera de detener su vuelo y el hacerlo caminar durante horas sin descanso alguna a sabiendas de estar herido fue su peor error.

Él lastimó a Yuuri mientras que el Fénix le había hecho ver que era un Silar a pesar de no poder controlar el Enix y además lo admiraba. Viktor también admiraba a Yuuri pero nunca se lo había demostrado de la manera correcta, esta vez haría las cosas diferentes.

Era extraño que él lo dijera pero sentía como si la Luna lo regañara, al igual que el Viento, este comenzó a crear un remolino a mitad del jardín cosa que alarmó al Silar. Antes de tener la oportunidad de regresar con sus compañeros, el remolino lo atrapó y lo arrojó al otro extremo del jardín donde este se conectaba con el bosque. El remolino desapareció pero suaves cantares inundaron los oídos de Viktor, al levantarse del suelo estos cantos resonaron con más fuerza.

La curiosidad se apoderó del Silar y terminó adentrándose al bosque, lo que las canciones decían aún eran un misterio para él pero admitía que la melodía era hermosa y cautivadora, no tardó mucho en encontrarse con una misteriosa fuente, en esta los rayos de la luna eran absorbidos por el agua que brotaba de ella. Una ligera brisa lo envolvió y fue entonces cuando fue capaz de escuchar con claridad lo que esas míticas canciones le revelaban.

_Todo por vivir,_

_todo por sentir._

_Vivió el momento_

_para entender su destino,_

_escuchó el silencio_

_para encontrar su camino._

_Las memorias se quedan en cenizas_

_y_ _memorias imborrables._

_Aquella noche era una llama,_

_la luna los contemplaba tierna,_

_sus caderas fusionando sus almas,_

_sus labios entre los tuyos..._

El viento comenzó a adquirir la figura de varias personas las cuales bailaban y cantaban con alegría alrededor de esa fuente, por alguna razón aquellos cantares lastimaban a Viktor, era como si memorias dolorosas estuvieran almacenadas entre sus letras, la flauta y el violín fusionaban sus notas junto al ligero retumbar de tambores.

El Silar era testigo de un ritual de las hadas del viento, tenía la ligera sensación que su señor, el Viento, las había enviado para darle un mensaje.

_El viento se llevó sus horas de amor,_

_sus besos hicieron el dolor._

_Todo fue un final sin final_

_porque siempre andarán rondando._

_En el aire se respira el sello_

_de aquel amor que cubre el espacio._

_Regresa lo que nos has robado,_

_tú en su cuerpo no es más que un recuerdo._

_Su felicidad está en los aires,_

_renacer de las cenizas_

_y alzar el vuelo de nuevo,_

_para volver alzarse_

_y empezar de cero._

—¡No entiendo! ¡Viento, aclara mis dudas!

Las siluetas se esfumaron justo cuando el Silar decidió hablar, resignado se tiró sobre el césped y admiro la luna por unos minutos. No había sido un buen día pero seguía teniendo esperanza en que las cosas mejorarían.

_Un alma de hielo se esconde dentro de un cuerpo que no le deja morir de la existencia, ni vive de la muerte._

—Las cosas podrían estar peor.-musitó Viktor en un intento de subir su ánimo.

—¡Viktor! ¡Viktor! —La voz de Chris sacó a el Silar de sus pensamientos, este se levantó y regresó al jardín donde Chris lo esperaba con espada en mano—. Los demonios nocturnos han llegado.

—Y si que empeoraron.


	12. Serendipia

Como un espectro omnipresente, con cientos de ojos en el cielo y con una novia albina, la noche hizo su triunfal aparición en compañía de los demonios nocturnos.

Las _hojas_ de aquel pueblo fronterizo atemorizados por la presencia de estos malévolos seres acordaron un toque de queda, el pueblo se vió sumergido en un peligroso silencio donde el único ruido era el murmullo del viento, un sonido tenebroso que daba cabida a un no muy lejano combate.

Otabek, Georgi y los otros dos demonios nocturnos hacían guardia a la afueras del pueblo esperando indicaciones de su honorable príncipe, los bandidos ahora convertidos en prisioneros esperaban ya sea un milagro o el fin de sus vidas pacientemente.

Algo pronto ocurriría, algo importante que quizá les daría algún tipo de libertad. Otabek desenfundó su letal espada, había escuchado pasos provenientes del norte, para ser más exactos dos personas se acercaban a su ubicación y estaba más que claro que no se trataba de Seung Gil.

—¡Buenas noches, queridos compatriotas! —s _aludó_ Viktor con su típica sonrisa—. Mi amigo Chris y yo nos preguntábamos si serían tan amables de retirarse, la verdad es que no nos agradan los demonios nocturnos.

Otabek le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a ambos _copos_ mientras con un gesto de su mano le indicó a uno de sus subordinados que matase a los extraños.

—Viktor creo que la amabilidad no funcionó, deberíamos probar con algo de dolor —comentó Chris a la par que esquivaba el golpe de dicho demonio.

Un desventajoso combate de cuatro contra dos inició bajo la luz de las estrellas, Otabek y uno de los otros demonios atacaban a Viktor mientras que Chris se encargaba de Georgi y el miembro restante.

Ambos _copos_ eran muy ágiles a la hora de pelear, a pesar de que la ventaja estaba en manos de los demonios nocturnos estos se mantenían en defensa.

El choque entre los metales era como un baile patrocinado por el cielo nocturno, a pesar de estar luchando por sus vidas, los movimientos de Viktor eran ágiles y elegantes. Otabek en un sorpresivo movimiento le arrebató su arma al Silar dejándolo como un blanco fácil, el intrépido Silar viendo su posible derrota trepó a uno de los árboles más cercanos.

—¡Baja de ahí cobarde! —gritó Otabek, Chris se reía por la curiosa situación en la que su amigo se vio envuelto, sin perder la ventaja de su lucha.

—¡Como usted ordene! —Viktor saltó desde de la copa del árbol armado ahora de una increíblemente grande rama, la cual utilizó para defenderse.

Al pasar unos minutos el cansancio invadió los cuerpos de los _copos_ , defenderse y atacar a dos demonios a la vez era muy agotador y si querían ganar esa curiosa batalla tendrían que idear un plan lo más pronto posible.

De la nada, como si de sus ángeles guardianes se tratase, dos chicos menores que ellos aparecieron en su ayuda, uno de ellos portaba una antigua katana y un elegante yukata, su acompañante parecía ser un par de años mayor y al igual vestía un yukata pero de tela menos fina.

Sin decir palabra alguna se unieron al combate en contra de los demonios, balanceando la ventaja de ambos grupos.

* * *

Seung Gil guardó entre sus ropas el cuchillo ensangrentado que utilizó para acabar con la vida de los dueños de la posada.

Sin mostrar emoción alguna salió del vestíbulo al jardín en busca de la habitación en donde el Fénix debería estar descansando, no fue difícil encontrarlo ya que solo había una habitación con las luces encendidas.

Como si la naturaleza supiera del crimen que se llevaría acabó, interfirió a su manera para evitarlo, el césped se enredaba en los pies del príncipe, el viento mecía las telas de la habitación en un intento de dejar al descubierto al intruso, los cuervos amenazaban con atacar pero nada de esto fue suficiente.

Seung Gil molesto por la actitud de la naturaleza invocó un poco de esencia de la oscuridad, la contraparte del Enix, ahuyentó a los cuervos y desintegró el césped que le impedía el paso.

El viento seguía meciendo delicadamente las telas coloridas de la habitación, el príncipe se adentro y apartaba dichas telas dejando poco a poco en su campo de visión la cama donde el Fénix dormía. Sigilosamente se acercó y arrancó de un movimiento la última tela que le impedía ver el rostro del joven que dormía.

Aguanto la respiración por un segundo, su corazón comenzó a latir como si fuera un caballo desenfrenado, una extraña sensación recorrió su piel y todo esto era efecto de ver al Fénix.

Los azabaches cabellos de Yuuri cubrían parcialmente su lechosa piel, un sutil color carmín adornaba su rostro (quizá producto de una fiebre descuidada), su respiración era tan tenue y armoniosa como un cascabel. 

Seung Gil sintió la extraña necesidad de querer tocarlo para comprobar la suavidad de su piel, acercó su mano aún manchada de sangre al rostro de Yuuri y apartó con cuidado sus sedosos cabellos, deslizó su mano contorneando su delicado rostro y se detuvo justo en sus tersos labios frambuesa.

Las emociones que Yuuri sembraba en el interior de Seung Gil tenían un efecto contraproducente en los planes del príncipe, por un lado ansiaba amordazarlo y llevarlo a Terra, el reino de las tinieblas o subsuelo, pero por otro lado sentía que eso ya no importaba, quedarse a lado del Fénix se podría convertir en su nueva prioridad.

Lentamente Yuuri comenzó a parpadear, Seung Gil se apartó de él esperando lo peor, pero asombrosamente Yuuri parecía no notar su presencia. Yuuri con cuidado se reincorporó y se quedó mirando a la nada, Seung Gil notó las vendas y el olor a desinfectante, se preocupó al saber que alguien le había hecho daño a un ser tan puro como era el Fénix.

—Estás herido —musitó Seung Gil alarmando a Yuuri quien de inmediato se giró hacia él.

—¿Quién eres?

Antes, el aspecto de Yuuri habían tenido un efecto cautivador sobre él, entonces ahora su armoniosa voz le robaba el corazón por completo.

Con cuidado Seung Gil se acercó a Yuuri, internamente se sorprendía de que él no reaccionara a las manchas de sangre que adornaban su ropa o quizá sería que por vestir de negro eso detalles no eran tan visibles.

—¿Puedo curarte?

Yuuri no sentía peligro alguno al estar cerca de ese misterioso hombre así que asintió.

Delicadamente Seung Gil retiró la ropa y los vendajes que cubrían el cuerpo de Yuuri, este apartó la mirada apenado de que alguien lo viera casi desnudo, sintió el poder de una fuerte magia penetrar contra su piel y recobrándole su energía perdida. Si Yuuri no hubiera apartado la mirada se hubiera percatado de que la magia que Seung Gil usó para curarlo era esencia de la oscuridad, de haberlo hecho se hubiera percatado que él era un demonio nocturno.

—Listo —murmuró el príncipe alejándose rápidamente del Fénix, Yuuri le agradeció y de inmediato Seung Gil añadió—: Acepta esto, así podrás ver mejor.

Nadie se había percatado hasta ese momento de que Yuuri no podía ver bien, todo ese tiempo apreciaba el mundo bajo una tenue capa borrosa pero gracias a Seung Gil eso cambiaría. Yuuri recibió los anteojos muy agradecido, al ponérselos las imágenes borrosas adquirieron nitidez y un deslumbrante color.

Ahora si podría ver al mundo como lo hacía cuando era un fénix, Seung Gil esperaba que con eso Yuuri se diera cuenta de que él era un demonio nocturno pero el inocente chico no lo hizo.

—Gracias.

Quizá fue la sonrisa única que le dedicó, quizá fue por que Yuuri se comportaba con él como si fuera una persona normal o quizá solo fue el encanto de un fénix. El punto fue que ese gesto bastó para que el Príncipe de las Tinieblas Seung Gil Lee cayera rendido ante el encanto del Fénix de Hielo.

* * *

Una brillante luz rojiza adorno el cielo por un segundo, Otabek y el resto de demonios nocturnos sabían lo que eso significaba; su alteza había capturado al Fénix.

—¡Nos encontraremos de nuevo! —gritó Georgi como despedida al retirarse misteriosamente de la batalla.

No había necesidad de seguir luchando si su principal objetivo había sido cumplido.

Viktor y Chris miraron estupefactos como los demonios huían sin explicación alguna, el Silar tenía la teoría de que alguien había solicitado su ayuda y por eso habían dejado la batalla para otro día.

—¡Dime dónde está la tejedora!

Uno de los chicos que les había ayudado en la batalla mantenía a uno de los bandidos contra el suelo y amenazaba con matarlo si no recibía la información que quería.

—Tranquilo, _pequeñín_ —interfirió Viktor, intentó apartar al chico del bandido pero su acompañante lo amenazó con su katana.

—Ni se te ocurra tocar a Guang Hong.

—Ambos tranquilícense —pidió Chris—. Les agradecemos su ayuda pero no es mo...

—¿Ayuda? —preguntó el chico que amenazaba a Viktor—. Nosotros no los ayudamos a ustedes, esos demonios capturaron a los bandidos que perseguíamos. Solo nos aseguramos de recuperar a nuestros criminales.

—Leo, baja esa katana. Tienen razón, actuar como estos bandidos no es lo correcto.

Leo de la Iglesia y Guang Hong Ji, eran un par de _semillas_ aventurados a capturar a los ladrones que habían robado la tejedora de la familia de Guang Hong. Este pequeño era un Silar de Otoño, proveniente de una de las más acaudaladas familias de dicha estación, la tejedora se la había heredado su abuelo para que siguiera con el legado de la familia.

A pesar de ya tener diecisiete años, él nunca había creado un atrapa sueños digno de un Silar de Otoño, la situación tan crítica de su estación era un factor determinante para que Guang Hong se presionara y no lograra hacer su trabajo bien.

Leo era hijo de uno de los sirvientes de la familia de Guang Hong, desde muy pequeños habían entablado una hermosa amistad, Leo a diferencia de Guang Hong tenía todas características de un Silar pero no podía controlar el Enix, ambos se complementaban debido a sus virtudes y defectos.

Por eso, cuando unos bandidos de Primavera saquearon el pueblo natal de las _semillas_ y se llevaron la tejedora de Guang Hong no dudaron ni un segundo en escapar de casa y no regresar hasta traer consigo el artefacto robado.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su amigo, Leo colocó su katana de regreso a su funda, el bandido intentó huir pero Viktor lo detuvo.

—Compañero, será mejor que les digas a nuestros amigos dónde está la tejedora que les fue robada, aun no olvido lo que le intentaron hacer a Yuuri y si no quieres que tu cadáver aparezca en las minas será mejor que respondas.

El bandido con todo el descaro del mundo le sonrió a Viktor maliciosamente ignorando su compasión.

—Has lo que quieras, por lo menos me llevaré la satisfacción de haber tocado la delicada piel de ese chico, fue una lastima que no logre disfrutar del vaivén de sus caderas contra las mías.

La ira se apoderó de Viktor y terminó masacrado a golpes al sujeto, Chris tuvo que detenerlo de lo contrario hubiera matado al hombre.

—Viktor, la violencia no es la solución.

—Me doy cuenta que los _copos_ son unos completos inútiles.

El patriotismo que sentía Chris era exuberante por eso cuando el hombre lo insultó con esas palabras no dudó en intercambiar roles con Viktor y ser ahora él quien lo golpeara.

—D-de acuerdo...se los diré...—musitó débilmente el bandido, una seria sesión de golpes fue suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. La vendimos a un comerciante, es un viejo que viaja por todas las estaciones así que no puedo decir con certeza su paradero.

A pesar de ser una pista muy extensa, ambas _semillas_ se alegraron de por lo menos tener un dato más claro de dónde podría estar la tejedora.

—Bien, Chris regresemos con Yuuri. Debo de cambiar sus vendas y revisar su temperatura — comentó Viktor.

—¿Yuuri? Hablas del chico que te acompañaba...—El bandido se reincorporó y se recargó contra un árbol—. Seguramente ya debe estar a millas de distancia, los demonios nocturnos vinieron por él.

—Pero escaparon —añadió Leo—. No lograron acercarse al pueblo.

—Eran cinco —musitó el bandido antes de caer desmayado.

El miedo se apoderó de las piernas del Silar, como si de una carrera entre la vida y la muerte se tratase corrió directo al pueblo. Viktor solo tenía en mente el rostro de Yuuri el cual lo impulsaba a llegar más rápido. Al entrar a la posada vio los cadáveres de los posaderos, saltó sobre ellos y salió al jardín, encontrándose con las telas que antes adornaban el cuarto de Yuuri esparcidas por el césped.

—¡Yuuri!

La habitación estaba desierta, ni un rastro de Yuri.

—¿Viktor? —A sus espaldas el Fénix entraba a la habitación.

— _¡Yuuuuri!_ ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿Estás bien? —Viktor se abalanzó a los brazos del Fénix ignorando por completo la presencia de Seung Gil.

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio, tú eres Viktor? —preguntó sorprendido Yuuri, ahora que podía ver con claridad se daba cuenta que todo este tiempo un atractivo joven de ojos zafiro y cabello platinado había sido su acompañante durante esos días y no un viejo pervertido como él había creído.

El rubor se apoderó del rostro del Fénix, ahora que recordaba aquella noche en donde durmieron juntos se avergonzaba, literalmente un prototipo de hombre perfecto lo había estado cuidando y él actuaba sin miedo alguno frente a él.

—¿Eh? ¿Yuuri, desde cuándo usas lentes? —Las tersas manos de Viktor se deslizaron por el rostro de Yuuri despojándole del curioso artefacto, Viktor se colocó los lentes para verificar que tanto aumento tenían y se sorprendió de que fuera mucho—. _¡Woah!_ ¡Yuuri, si que estas ciego! —exclamó con voz juguetona.

—D-devuélvelos...¡no los vayas a romper!

—Yuuri...¿me veo lindo con lentes? —preguntó seductoramente Viktor.

—...desearía decirte que si pero no veo nada...—musitó Yuuri avergonzado—. ¡Ahora devuélvemelos!

—¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste que me veo lindo? No te escuché.

De un momento a otro el miedo que atacaba a Viktor se desvaneció dejando solo una linda escena donde Yuuri intentaba recuperar sus anteojos mientras que Viktor reía dulcemente y evitaba que lo hiciera.

Desde afuera de la habitación Chris, Leo, Guang Hong e incluso Seung Gil apreciaban la escena; Chris los veía con ternura, Leo y Guang Hong al verlos jugar de esa manera les recordaba a ellos en esa misma situación, y Seung Gil analizaba a Viktor.

Analizaba a su rival, una sonrisa luminosa, un abdomen marcado o una cabellera platinada no serían una amenaza para él, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por Yuuri.

—Su alteza, creí que el Fénix estaba bajo su poder ahora —comentó Georgi.

—Lo está, desde ahora viajaré con ellos como un infiltrado —respondió Seung Gil recordando la propuesta de Yuuri.

_«Entonces eres un viajero.—le había mentido claramente, su identidad quedaría en el anonimato hasta que tuviera asegurado el corazón del Fénix.— Como agradecimiento...me gustaría que nos acompañaras en nuestro viaje, sería más agradable hacerlo en compañía de otras personas en lugar de estar solo, ¿no crees?»._

Seung Gil ordenó a sus subordinados regresar a Terra, mandaría la orden de preparar a su ejercito, ya no le daría el Fénix a su padre, ahora le obsequiaría algo mejor, le obsequiaría a Invierno y poco a poco el resto de las estaciones.

Yuuri recuperó sus lentes pero ahora se encontraba aprisionado por los brazos de Viktor sobre la suave cama, el Silar no pensaba soltarlo por nada del mundo.

—¡Hey, Viktor! No puedes hacer cosas pervertidas en la misma habitación donde nosotros también dormiremos. —Chris junto a Leo y Guang Hong interrumpieron la extraña escena.

—¡No íbamos a hacer cosas pervertidas! —se excusó Yuuri mientras se alejaba bruscamente del Silar.

—Yuuri a veces niega su relación con Viktor pero ya se acostumbraran —aclaró Chris para sus otros compañeros, como respuesta Yuuri lo golpeó con un cojín.

—¡Son tan divertidos! —exclamó Guang Hong.

—No te preocupes, Viktor. Te entiendo. Guang Hong suele hacer lo mismo pero cuando estamos en la cama cambia de opinión.

Otro cojín recorre la habitación y choca contra el rostro de Leo, Yuuri y Guang Hong estaban en una esquina rodeados de una tenebrosa aura y sus rostros estaban tan rojos que se podría cocinar un huevo sobre ellos.

—Yuuri no tiene ninguna relación con Viktor. —Una misteriosa voz resuena en la habitación, Viktor recorre con la mirada el lugar en busca de su insensato dueño—. Yuuri solo lo ve como un amigo, no deberían de jugar con sus sentimientos. —Seung Gil se coloca a lado de Yuuri y le dedica una dulce mirada.


	13. Noche de cojines y arrugas

Los gélidos rayos de la luna bañaban la pálida piel del Silar y se incorporaban a su cabellera como si de su hogar se tratase. Viktor ladeó la cabeza imitando el gesto de un cachorro, sus ojos brillaban y emanaban ternura, sonrió débilmente y regresó su mirada a la del guardia que lo entrevistaba. 

No podía quitarle la mirada a Yuuri, era la primera vez que reía fluidamente, eso le alegraba pero la razón de esta momentánea felicidad era otro hombre, era Seung Gil.

—¿Los demonios nocturnos? —preguntó el guardia incrédulo ante la narración de Viktor y de Chris.

La risa de Yuuri y de Guang Hong resonó hasta al patio, Leo los miraba alegremente desde el otro lado de la casa mientras ayudaba a limpiar la sangre de los fallecidos.

Cuando la inesperada presencia de Seung Gil interrumpió la tranquilidad del Silar llegaron los guardias que Yuuri y el antes mencionado convocaron. Al notar la ausencia de sus compañeros, el Fénix le pidió a Seung Gil acompañarlo en su búsqueda pero al toparse con los cadáveres de los posaderos tuvieron que cambiar sus planes e ir en busca de la Guardia Real de Verano.

Viktor no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle su identidad al misterioso chico que ahora bromeaba con Yuuri, ni siquiera sabía como lo hacía, ese hombre era más seco que un limón deshidratado pero lograba sacarle una genuina sonrisa al Fénix.

—Si. ¿Conoce a esos tipos con complejos vampíricos? ¿Y que a pesar de parecer muertos se ven geniales? De ellos hablamos —respondió Chris un poco fastidiado, lamentaba la muerte de los posaderos pero le urgía tomar una ducha para después dormir (o invernar) los próximos días.

El guardia observó a Chris dudoso, pasó su mirada a Viktor quien se encontraba distraído observando la curiosa escena de la habitación, suspiró con cansancio y les entregó un citatorio para presentarse mañana en el palacio para declarar.

La risa de Yuuri resonaba como un tenue cascabel, suave y vano para el deleite, mientras que la risa de Guang Hong lo hacia parecer un pequeño conejo, su nariz estaba roja debido al frío y después de soltar un delicado estornudo se encontró rodeado por los brazos de su amado Leo.

Seung Gil observó este gesto curioso, las muestras de afecto en Terra no eran muy comunes pero esperaba que Yuuri hiciera lo mismo para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo.

—Cariño, veo que te estás divirtiendo —murmuró Leo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Guang Hong.

Chris se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al ver la acaramelada escena y optó por ir directo a las aguas termales, le propuso a Viktor acompañarlo pero él se negó, obviamente para no dejar a Yuuri con Seung Gil. 

Esquivó a la tierna parejita y se sentó a lado de Yuuri, el fénix platicaba con Seung Gil sobre sus viajes por Hasetsu y cuando menos se lo espero se vio aprisionado de nueva cuenta por los brazos de Viktor.

Su tacto lo ponía nervioso, ahora que lo veía tal cual la situación empeoraba, las mejillas de Yuuri enrojecieron y Seung Gil se limitó a mirar al Silar con el ceño fruncido.

— _Yuuri_ , ya es tarde. Tienes que descansar. —Uno de los brazos de Viktor pasó por debajo de las piernas de Yuuri y como si de una pareja recién casada se tratase lo cargó llevándolo hasta la cama y sin avergonzarse de que el resto lo viera se acurrucó a su lado sin soltarlo.

—¡V-viktor, mi espacio personal! —exclamó Yuuri pero no hizo ni un ademán para apartarlo, la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Viktor le reconfortaba e incluso deseaba que jamás se apartara, la sensación era muy agradable.

—No creo que sea apropiado que ambos duerman en la misma cama —sentenció Seung Gil mientras colocaba unas mantas a lado de la cama, para ser más precisos a lado del lugar de Yuuri.

Leo acomodó unos cojines y almohadas como si fueran una barricada y al centro arrojó un par de mantas dando como resultado una especie de nido, Guang Hong saltó directo a su improvisada cama y se ocultó debajo de las mantas.

Yuuri ignoró el comentario de Seung Gil al ver lo que Leo y Guang Hong hacían, ambos se miraban con tanto amor y familiaridad, su relación no era algo reciente, esas miradas silenciosas decían mucho de ambos. 

Yuuri se preguntaba si algún dia alguien sería capaz de mirarlo así, no igual ya que cada pareja tiene su toque especial pero si quería encontrar a alguien con quien compartir ese tipo de miradas.

—Yo conozco a Yuuri mucho antes, no tienes el derecho de opinar sobre lo que si podemos hacer o no. —Viktor intensificó su agarre, estaba molesto pero por Yuuri se contenía, si fuera por él Seung Gil ya estaría a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—Eso no significa que sepas mucho de él, ni siquiera te percataste de su mala visión. —Seung Gil cruzó sus brazos y una fina sonrisa se trazó en sus labios.

El rostro de Viktor pasó de irradiar hostilidad a transmitir tristeza, Seung Gil había dado en el blanco, él no conocía nada de Yuuri. Mientras el fénix le regalaba buenos consejos y alegrías, el Silar se empeñaba a dañarlo, primero la herida con las cizallas y después su _venganza_ que puso en riesgo su vida. 

En cambio, Seung Gil llegó repentinamente y en un segundo fue capaz de notar eso, lo curó e inclusive lo hacía reír sin esfuerzo.

Las cosas que Viktor sabia de Yuuri eran escasas: Yuuri era un fénix, vivía en la montaña más grande de Invierno (y de todo Hasetsu) y había una maldición sobre él. 

En la mente del Silar, Seung Gil era el alma gemela de Yuuri, su _mágica_ aparición no pudo haber sido una coincidencia, esta suposición alteraba a Viktor. Pero esto a la vez le daba esperanzas, sería un verdadero melodrama que él fuera su alma gemela por que no podría besarlo, no podría demostrarle su amor mediante caricias. Porque si, Viktor ya lo había aceptado, le gustaba Yuuri.

—Viktor sabe que me gustan las frutas de miel —musitó Yuuri tímidamente, sujetó con delicadeza la mano del Silar brindándole la confianza que necesitaba, la que había perdido un instante por culpa de los celos.

Ese fue el error de Viktor, olvido por un instante _ese_ detalle, se centró en las cosas que sabia del _Yuuri humano_ pero... _¿y el fénix?_

El Fénix de Hielo era la pasión de Viktor, siempre lo había sido, desde que su madre le contó aquellos relatos, desde aquel día cuando se perdió en el bosque y _«Soñó»_ que la majestuosa ave lo había salvado de una mantícora. Ese era el Yuuri que conocía, olvidó que ese mítico ser también era Yuuri, su Yuuri, el Yuuri que estuvo buscando durante todos estos años.

Al recordar este detalle se corrigió, no le gustaba Yuuri, amaba a Yuuri, gustar es un término ambiguo para etiquetar algo por lo cual pierdes el interés en cualquier momento, el amor en cambio, es algo más meticuloso y requiere de tiempo y mucha confianza. 

No había demostrado ese amor correctamente, era muy impulsivo e incluso altanero, solo había lastimado a Yuuri pero no con _su amor_ si no con sus miedos e inseguridades. Estaba seguro que cuando Yuuri _viviera_ su amor tendría una idea muy distinta de lo que él era.

—Su momento favorito del día es el crepúsculo y el alba...—susurró Viktor entrelazando sus finos dedos con la mano de Yuuri, su confianza regresaba—. Adora volar junto al viento al medio día, es alérgico a la miel de arce...—habló esta vez más alto y sonriendo—. Odia la caza, arranca las ramas de los árboles para guiar a los animales a un lugar seguro...

Seung Gil borró su pretenciosa sonrisa al escuchar eso, Yuuri se sonrojó ante los datos tan exactos que Viktor revelaba sobre su vida, nunca lo había mencionado y él lo sabía, el pretencioso Silar de Invierno lo había estado observando.

—Pones en peligro a Yuuri —interrumpió el príncipe enfadado, señaló con la mirada a la tierna pareja que no estaba al tanto de la curiosa conversación y se acostó sobre las mantas. Ellos no sabian que Yuuri era un fénix, si lo descubrieran pondría en riesgo la vida de Yuuri.

Si no fuera por Chris, Seung Gil hubiera utilizado su magia para callar a Viktor, sabía más cosas de las que se esperaba, demasiadas a decir verdad. Era como si llevaran años conociéndose pero él sabia que no era así, Yuuri hasta hace unos días era un fénix, un ave sin habla, aun desconocía el por qué de su transformación pero sabía que seguramente eso estaba relacionado con una situación critica de Invierno.

Su mayor problema por el momento era Chris, ese seductor _copo_ era parte de la Guardia Real de Invierno, lo sabia por el tatuaje de copo de nieve que posaba en su brazo derecho, esa sin duda era la marca de un guardia. 

Los guardias de Invierno tenían _algo_ que los hacia sensibles a la esencia oscura, eran capaces de identificar a los de su especie en segundos, claro que eso ocurría siempre y cuando ellos utilizaran su magia. Seung Gil se estaba conteniendo por ese _inconveniente_ pero cuando se deshiciera de Chris seguiría con Viktor, el heredero de los Nikiforov y último Silar de Invierno, terminaría con la patética vida de su rival.

Chris regresó de su ansiado baño unos minutos después, apagó las luces de la habitación dejando una traicionera penumbra tras él, pequeñas risas ahogadas de Guang Hong y los susurros de Leo bajo su _nido_ eran los únicos ruidos que interrumpian la calma, las telas recién colocadas se mecían al compás del viento inundando el lugar de una fresca ventisca típica de Verano.

—Yuuri...—susurró Viktor sin esperar respuesta alguna—. ¿Por qué te sorprendiste al verme? —Eso sonaba mejor en su cabeza, como una idea destinada a nunca salir a la luz por lo absurda que era pero el Silar sabia que no sería capaz de dormir si no aclaraba su duda.

Yuuri se estremeció bajos brazos de Viktor y en un tenue comentario fugaz respondió _«Creí que eras un cuarentón»,_ el calor corporal de Yuuri incrementó notoriamente al decir eso, era muy vergonzoso admitirlo pero a pesar de creer que Viktor era mayor, Yuuri sentía _algo_ por él.

¿Respeto? No.

¿Cariño? Quizá.

¿Amor?

...

Aún no lo sabía.

—Yuuri...¡¿Cómo pudiste creer eso?! —Viktor sujetó las manos de Yuuri y las colocó arriba de su cabeza aprisionándolo, los demás simplemente guardaron silencio esperando ver el desenlace de la historia—. ¡Escuchaste mi voz todo este tiempo! ¡Ese es un dato que te pudo ayudar si tenías dudas!

—B-bueno...es que...creí ver arrugas en tu rostro. —Yuuri cerró con fuerza sus ojos esperando otro grito de Viktor.

Y siguió esperando.

La presión que sentía sobre sus manos desapareció dejándole un vacío, ya no sentía el roce del cuerpo de Viktor contra el suyo y mucho menos su respiración palpando la piel de su rostro. AL abrirlos se encontró una habitación iluminada y a un Viktor paranoico preguntándole a Chris sobre esas supuestas arrugas.

—Viktor...—dijo Chris con tristeza—. Soy tu mejor amigo y debo de ser franco...¡Tienes un enorme grano en medio de tu frente! —Las carcajadas de Chris opacaban a las sutiles risas de los amantes de Otoño, Seung Gil ni se inmutó en mirar o reír, era desagradable para él tener que lidiar con eso.

—¡Pero no hay arrugas, ¿verdad?! —Viktor sujetaba los sedosos cabellos que cubrían parte de su rostro, Chris se acercó mostrando incredulidad y finalmente hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Esas son patas de gallo? ¡Uy! Y yo que te creía el más apuesto de Invierno. Envejeces rápido, Vik.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de responder o quejarse un cojín chocó contra la espalda del Silar, Yuuri lo miraba furioso, sujetó las cobijas y se enrolló en ellas.

—¡No pienso dormir contigo! —sentenció.

—Yuuri si quieres puedes dormir conmigo —aprovechó Seung Gil.

— **¡MIO!** —exclamó el Silar mientras se arrojaba con alegría sobre la cama—. ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Yuuri! ¡Chris también bromeaba!

—Si, era una inocente broma...¡menos lo del grano! ¡Esa cosa parece un volcán!

Yuuri se estaba asfixiando debajo de las cobijas pero no pensaba salir, otra vez más Viktor rompía los criterios que el Fénix tenía sobre él.

Chris apagó de nueva cuenta las luces, Viktor se congelaba al tener que dormir fuera de las cobijas pero no se quejaba, dormía con Yuuri y eso era lo que contaba.

En algún punto de la noche a Viktor le pareció _buena idea_ jalar de un tirón las cobijas para infiltrarse en el alcance de estas pero con lo que no contaba era que Yuuri se había enrollado de tal forma en ellas que su yukata estaba atorado en medio de esa amorfa bola de cobijas.

Al tirar de ellas no solo provocó que Yuuri saliera disparado al suelo si no que también quedara parcialmente desnudo gracias a que su yukata se había ido junto a las cobijas.

—L-lo siento, Yuuri. No era mi intención...

—Yo me encargo de él. —Seung Gil estaba apunto de levantarse cuando el peso de Viktor cayó sobre él, sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros de tocarse...de besarse.

—¡Definitivamente esta noche no dormirás conmigo! ¡Seung Gil acepto tu oferta! —Los ojos del príncipe se iluminaron, Viktor había cavado su propia tumba—. ¡Duerme con Viktor, por favor! —O tal vez no.

La situación en la que ambos se encontraban era muy incomoda, tanto que ninguno se atrevía a moverse por miedo a que en un descuido terminaran en otra posición aun más extraña. Seung Gil observaba a Viktor con el ceño fruncido, casi asesinándolo con la mirada mientras que el Silar parecía nervioso.

—Si fueras Yuuri diría algo como « _Besémonos para romper la tensión»_ pero tú me das repelús —comentó Viktor ganándose una tremenda patada que lo terminaría dejando hasta el jardín.

—Mmmm...¿quieres una almohada y fingir que es Yuuri? —preguntó Chris mientras su amigo peleaba con él por las mantas.

Al final ellos dos terminaron durmiendo juntos, Viktor no estaba molesto pero si que tenía la intención de hacer un berrinche, el Silar de Invierno siempre obtenía lo que quería pero eso no estaba funcionando con Yuuri y eso captaba más su atención sobre él.

Después de todo, Yuuri seguía siendo el Fénix de Hielo, un ave que no se dejaba guiar por ninguna norma...no más que por una maldición.


	14. La arrogancia del rey

El viento matutino agredía al peculiar grupo de una manera incontrolable, los cálidos rayos solares eran su único reconforte en medio de dicho capricho de la naturaleza. 

Yuuri y Leo corrían por delante del grupo, el Fénix estiraba sus finos brazos dejando que el viento moviera su yukata, cerró los ojos e imaginó que volaba de nuevo, por un momento pudo escuchar la voz de su viejo amigo viento. Ese momento de libertad lo ansiaba desde hace días, ser humano no era fácil tampoco lo era ser un fénix pero lo era una manera diferente.

Viktor deleitaba sus sentidos observando a Yuuri actuando de esa manera, le parecía lindo pero a la vez lo entristecía, sentía cuanto Yuuri ansiaba regresar a su forma normal. Sonaba egoísta pero no quería que Yuuri fuera un ave de nuevo, sus deseos se basaban en tener el valor suficiente de decirle sus sentimientos y sus miedos en ser rechazado rotundamente.

En algún punto del camino Yuuri se desvió del camino, caminó por el bosque contemplando la naturaleza característica de Verano, con lo primero y más curioso que se encontro fue con un cartel.

**«Cuidado con los caracoles»**

Yuuri no pudo contener su característica risa de cascabel, los caracoles en Verano eran enormes y si había avisos como esos por ahí significaba que esos animalitos causaban _accidentes_ gracias a la gran cantidad de baba que dejaban a su paso, a la vez esta baba era utilizada por las _hojas_ para crear pintura blanca y de diferentes matices.

El curioso Fénix siguió el camino de avisos para encontrarse con uno de esos enormes caracoles, cuando este pasó frente a él lo montó de un salto, Yuuri tocó su caparazón con cuidado admirando los detalles que lo adornaban. Por los dibujos pudo deducir que los niños de algún pueblo se divirtieron un rato con él, sacó un pañuelo para intentar limpiarlo pero el caracol no se lo permitió.

—Fénix, debes aprender que no todas las acciones de los humanos son con malas intenciones. —La voz monótona del caracol, lo directo que fue y su repentino comentario provocaron que Yuuri alzara una ceja y se acercara más al caracol.

—Sr. Caracol solo intentaba ayudarlo. No creo que los humanos actúen por bondad, su naturaleza es ser crueles.

—Alza la vista y contempla la magnificencia de la curiosidad humana, cuando aprendas a ver con algo más que la objetividad podrás amar de verdad.

Yuuri guardó silencio y se acostó, miró al cielo y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa al ver dicha maravilla, bajó del caparazón y corrió para intentar seguir el arte viviente del que era testigo.

Los dibujos y tallados de los arboles se movían, literalmente estaban contando una historia, la historia de su estación. 

No se hizo esperar la aparición de las hadas de tierra acompañando la escena con su enigmática música, esa era la magia de Verano. Sus pinturas y esculturas eran un momento exacto de la vida repitiéndose una y otra vez para informar al resto de algún suceso. En este caso Yuuri presenciaba la fundación de Verano, alguien se tomó la molestia de pintar toda su historia en esas ramas y hojas a lo largo de ese bosque.

Yuuri se perdió entre los realistas colores de las imágenes y sus verosímiles movimientos, los canticos féricos y la potente magia que envolvía al bosque cautivo al Fénix. Era como regresar a casa, volar sobre los albinos pinos, vislumbrar las figuras en el aire a causa del Enix que el Silar...

**Yuuri lo recordaba.**

Viktor desde muy temprana edad intentaba atraparlo por alguna desconocida razón, el Fénix se entretenía sobrevolando cerca de su localización para atraerlo al bosque y cuando el pequeño estaba ahí retomaba su forma humana y desde la copa de los arboles le arrojaba bolas de nieve aturdiendo la calma del Silar.

El pequeño Viktor de no más de siete años miraba a todos lados molesto intentando encontrar la fuente de esa broma y cuando parecía que estaba a punto de encontrar al culpable el único rastro que hallaba eran las plumas del Fénix y ese polvillo zafiro que indicaba su anterior presencia.

Ahora que lo recordaba no paraba de reírse, al parecer las roles se habían invertido, quería regresar a Invierno cuanto antes y retomar esa divertida rutina.

—¡Yuuri! —La voz de Viktor lo trajó de regreso a la realidad—. ¡No te vuelvas a separar de grupo! Es peligroso —advirtió el Silar preocupado por la seguridad de Yuuri, ya no permitiría que le hicieran daño de nuevo.

—Sobre todo los caracoles gigantes. ¿Verdad, Viktor? —comentó Seung Gil con esa característica risa de maldad disfrazada de inocencia.

Viktor resopló enfadado, Chris le dio una palmadita en la espalda en un intento de mostrarle su apoyo pero el recuerdo de esa graciosa escena pudieron con él y terminó soltando una estrepitosa carcajada.

—¿Caracoles? —preguntó Yuuri, observó a Seung Gil quien negó con la cabeza, a Chris quien parecía que tardaría en recuperar la compostura, Leo y Guang Hong lo miraban apenados y por último se concentro solo en Viktor.

Las mejillas del Silar estaban muy rojas, contenía el aire provocando que estas se inflaran y su expresión mostraba que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hacer un berrinche.

—Viktor se resbaló por casi todo...—comentó Leo pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por Guang Hong.

—¡Se resbaló con la baba de los caracoles! ¡Incluso uno quiso ofrecerle su ayuda pero solo provocó que ambos terminaran en el suelo!

—Y después se enfadó tanto que corrió sin tomar las medidas necesarias y termino dentro de la boca de una rana gigante —concluyó Leo.

—No olviden el pequeño detalle de que confundió los caracoles con seres de otra dimensión. —La expresión de Seung Gil era épica, era una sonrisa burlona pero no cualquiera, era de esas de las cuales uno se molesta por que sabes que tienen fundamentos para burlarse.

—¡Y cuando tomó la rama para defenderse pero había una serpiente y ambos se asustaron! —exclamó Chris entre risas—. ¡Tendrás que pagarle el doctor al pobre animal!

Viktor literalmente estaba rojo como una granada, estaba apunto de estallar en un berrinche y sería uno grande, las lágrimas de coraje recorrían sus mejillas, su rostro también se estaba tornando violeta por culpa de la falta de aire pero el orgulloso Silar mantenía esa expresión de _«Los odio a todos »._ Quizá el era el culpable de que el príncipe Yuri tuviera esa misma expresión en algunas ocasiones, lo había aprendido de Viktor.

Dejó salir el aire para comenzar con su dramática escena pero se tranquilizó al sentir los brazos de Yuuri.

—Viktor siempre será _Viktor_ , ¿verdad? —preguntó Yuuri a la par que se separaba un poco y sostenía con ambas manos el rostro del Silar—. Hacías lo mismo de pequeño, los mismos berrinches con los mismos gestos, yo tenía que dejarte regalos afuera de tu ventana para alegrarte. —Viktor abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar tal declaración, todo este tiempo había creído que era Misha quien le dejaba esas cosas pero siempre fue Yuuri.

—Yuuri...tú...—Viktor posó sus manos sobre las de Yuuri, el Fénix acercó su frente contra la suya y dejo salir una dulce sonrisa.

—Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo al pequeño niño albino que me perseguía por horas en un intento de capturarme, recuerdo al adolescente testarudo que me buscaba para dibujarme...recuerdo al joven veinteañero que...

Seun Gil apartó rápidamente a Yuuri del alcance de Viktor ganándose la mirada asesina del Silar y la de desaprobación de Chris.

—Yuuri, necesitas descansar. No falta mucho para llegar a palacio así que mantente con fuerzas hasta entonces.

Continuaron caminando por un par de horas más hasta que ruinas de piedra recubiertas por verdosas plantas y coloridas flores comenzaron a aparecer en el camino, el sonido de agua cayendo fluidamente y el de parvadas de aves sobrevolando el área les indicaron que habían llegado a su destino.

Pasando por debajo de un arco de madera quedaron al frente de un precipicio en el cual había una enorme cascada, grandes montículos de tierra flotaban en el aire, en ellos habían algunas casonas pero no se comparaban en nada a la elegancia y ostentosidad del enorme castillo sobre dicha cascada, las nubes cercanas solo le daban un toque más fantasioso al paisaje logrando un equilibrio entre lo mágico y lo natural.

Tuvieron que pasar por un puente de piedra caliza para llegar a la puerta del palacio donde un par de guardias los esperaban, los hicieron pasar a una amplia sala adornada de cortinas de terciopelo rojo y alfombras con elegantes acabados, varios sillones del mismo material estaban alrededor de la sala dejando libre el centro.

Curiosamente al centro, en el techo, no había una lámpara de cristal o algo parecido, en su lugar había un tragaluz el cual se encontraba abierto.

Todos los presentes contemplaron dicho tragaluz con curiosidad ya que era enorme y por un momento se preguntaron con qué fin estaría eso ahí, no tardaron en descubrirlo.

Un corcel blanco con hermosas alas emplumadas descendió por dicho ventanal, el pensamiento que la mayoría tuvo al verlo fue _«Es espectacular»_ pero de inmediato borraron sus caras de asombro al ver al hombre con corona haciendo un gesto raro con sus manos.

— _¡It's JJ style!_ —exclamó con alegría el sujeto y a la par les guiñaba a los presentes.

—Nos equivocamos de castillo, Leo toma a tu hombre, Viktor lo mismo digo y Seung Gil ofrécete como sacrificio para que nos dejen ir —declaró Chris, hizo un ademan de girarse pero Viktor lo impidió.

—Yo sufro, tú sufres. La ley de la amistad.

—Arrodíllense ante su alteza real... _¡JJ!_ —Cornetas y tambores comenzaron a resonar, bailarinas salieron de la nada, confeti y diamantina cayó inexplicablemente, la sala se llenó por completo de sirvientes trayendo consigo bocadillos y bebidas exóticas.

Chris observó a Viktor con el ceño fruncido y se arrodillo, Leo hizo lo mismo.

—¡No escucharon! ¡Deben arrodillarse ante el rey! —ordenó otro guardia.

—Soy un Silar —dijo Viktor mientras alzaba la mano.

—Y-yo igual — agregó Guang Hong con timidez.

Los Silar usualmente pertenecían a nobles familias con poder y una gran fortuna tras ellos, incluso superior a la de los reyes por esa razón eran tratados con mucho respeto y las muestras de devoción no las daban ellos, si no viceversa.

Los guardias pasaron su mirada asesina de ellos a Yuuri y a Seung Gil, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas no le mostraría devoción a un rey idiota y tampoco permitiría que el Fénix de Hielo lo hiciera pero como no podía rebelar sus identidades las cosas se complicaban.

El rey se deslizó con gracia y _estilo_ por la sala, sujetó a Seung Gil de los hombros sonrió y lo abrazó, se apartó y comenzó a aplaudir.

—¡Me gusta esa actitud! ¡Necesitamos gente rebelde por aquí! ¡Tu nombre súbdito promedio! —ordenó JJ.

—Tsk, ¿s-súbdito p-promedio? —masculló el príncipe.

—Su alteza, necesitamos retomar nuestro viaje a Invierno así que...¿podemos acelerar las cosas? —interfirió Viktor, no por querer impedir que le cortaran la cabeza a Seung Gil si estallaba (cosa que se veía genial en la mente del Silar) si no por que deseaba regresar a su hogar cuanto antes.

—¡Oh! Tú debes ser Viktor Nikiforov, el ultimo Silar de Invierno. A decir verdad no me alegra tu presencia... —La sonrisa de Viktor seguía en su rostro pero ahora emanaba un aura asesina—. La persona por la cual los convoque fue por el príncipe de Invierno, Yuri Plisetsky.

—Él no vino con nosotros —aclaró Chris.

—Lo sé. Viktor convive mucho con él así que debe saber cuales son los gustos de esa _huraña gatita._

Viktor cargó a Yuuri como si de un costal de papas se tratase (cosa que ya era muy común), sujetó a su amigo del brazo y salió del palacio. Leo hizo lo mismo con Guang Hong dejando solo a Seung Gil con el rey.

—¡Regresen! ¡Aun no terminamos esta conversación!

—Tsk...eres tan molesto.

—Por lo menos yo no engaño a mi grupo, súbdito promedio...o debería decir, Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

JJ conocía a la perfección a Seung Gil, así como el príncipe lo conocía a él. El hecho de que Verano fuera tan pacifica se debía a los tratos que ambos miembros de la realeza efectuaban de vez en cuando. Uno de esos tratos era mantener lejos a las mantícoras de su territorio.

El silencio es bello si aprecias todo lo que tiene que decirte, no lo hace con palabras porque es mudo pero si con otros medios que conmueven al corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —masculló Seung mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Es sobre los destrozos que no solo hiciste en mis tierras, ya se esparció el rumor de que atacaste un poblado de Primavera.

Seung le regaló una frívola sonrisa a JJ.

—Todo depende de tu prudencia, _querido rey_. Dime, ¿eso se repetirá? —preguntó mientras daba media vuelta y salía del palacio.

JJ dejó escapar una gran carcajada trayendo consigo, la atención del príncipe de nueva cuenta.


	15. Fuego fatuo

Seung Gil levantó una ceja haciendo énfasis en el sutil _«¿Qué?»_ que sus labios pronunciaron después de la carcajada del pretencioso rey.

—Supongo que Viktor es muy idiota para notarlo, Chris demasiado común para percatarse y el otro Silar es muy joven como para percibirlo. —JJ dio media vuelta y se desplazó a lo largo de la sala hasta llegar a su trono, se sentó y sostuvo su cara con ambas manos mientras sonreía de forma infantil—. En cambio yo puedo ver lo mucho que sufres en estos momentos, a pesar de tener una barrera para evitar el contacto directo con el sol, estás muriendo.

El príncipe de las tinieblas estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no caer, el dolor que los rayos solares producían sobre él eran muy dañino, sin embargo, no dejaría que un sujeto como JJ contemplara en primera fila su agonía.

El dominio que tiene la esencia de la oscuridad durante el día se reduce por la mitad, el príncipe al estar utilizando dicha esencia para protegerse del sol estaba siendo victima de un inútil escudo.

—Podría matarte en este instante...

—Y yo podría matar a tus _marionetas_ antes de que eso sucediera...pero no lo haré, necesito información sobre los agujeros de gusano que han estado apareciendo por todo Hasetsu.

Seung Gil tuvo que contener su sorpresa, sabia cual era la causa de dichos agujeros pero no estaba dispuesto a intercambiar esa información con JJ. Sabia que esos agujeros eran parte de la estrategia de Mila para atrapar al Fénix, su _adorable_ prima tenía ideas muy absurdas para conseguirlo, una de tantas era esa y por más loco que pareciera, era la menos loca de todo su repertorio.

—No tengo nada que ver con ese asunto. —Una vez dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió del castillo.

—A todos nos concierne, esos agujeros se están tragando a la gente.

* * *

Los pensamientos en la mente del príncipe estaban formando una tormenta, la cual no tardaría mucho en dispersarse y dañar a cualquiera cosa que tuviera al frente. Los debates morales de una persona que solo conoce la oscuridad suelen ser muy confusos pero entretenidos, en el caso de Seung Gil estos debates se basaban en discutir consigo qué es lo que debería hacer para evitar que Mila heredase la corona de Terra pero de forma pacífica sin poner en riesgo a Hasetsu.

—¿Te sientes bien? —La dulce voz de Yuuri fue el ancla para evitar que Seung Gil siguiera adentrándose al peligroso mar de sus planes.

—Si...yo...lo siento, creo que no es una buena idea que siga con ustedes.

Podría arriesgar la corona de Terra para evitar la destrucción de Hasetsu pero nunca la valiosa vida de Yuuri, lo mejor que se le ocurría era alejarse, Mila podría dañarlo y no por que quisiera, ella aun no controlaba su magia y si lo que JJ decía era cierto, los agujeros de gusano se tragarían su mundo por completo.

—No. No quiero que te vayas. —Los brazos de Yuuri rodearon el abdomen de Seung Gil, en la mente del príncipe esta acción solo denotaba que el Fénix sentía algo por él.

Mientras que en la mente de Yuuri la prioridad era intentar disculparse con él por la actitud de Viktor, la amistad y las muestras de cariño para él eran un tema nuevo así que no pensó que su sorpresivo abrazo podría ocasionar varios malentendidos.

Viktor observó la escena mientras que Chris lo sujetaba para evitar que atacara a Seung Gil, el nivel de posesividad de Viktor era increíble, si antes intentaba asesinarlo por tan solo hablar con Yuuri ahora quería exterminarlo a toda costa.

Seung Gil se separó con gentileza del agarre de Yuuri, dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con él y lo atrajo hacia si en un veloz movimiento provocando que ambos quedaran enlazados en un tierno abrazo.

—Eres la primer persona que me pide quedarme...yo quiero...permanecer a tu lado....—Las palabras de Seung Gil conmovieron a Yuuri, para él era como un polluelo que necesitaba cariño fraternal, alguien que le demostrara su apoyo.

Sin embargo, el resto de presentes se hacían una idea equivocada sobre dicha escena, por un lado estaba Viktor con el corazón roto, Chris intentando comprender el por qué de la actitud de su amigo y al final estaba la acaramelada pareja de _semillas_ que adoraban esa _declaración_ de amor.

—Viktor....¿e-estas...llor...—El Silar se alejó del lugar en menos de un segundo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia las minas de Verano, el palacio de JJ estaba no muy lejos de ahí.

Era un buen sitio para desahogarse, además de que ahí encontraría el rubí que le prometió a su amiga.

Viktor quería comprender sus sentimientos, le dolía ver a Yuuri estar junto a Seung Gil pero no se sentía digno de confesarle su amor a Yuuri. Sería extraño que después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, él llegara y le dijera lo tanto que lo amaba.

Tenía miedo de tenerlo, por que si eso sucediera también existiría la posibilidad de perderlo. Viktor se conocía, sabía que era muy impulsivo y que sin proponérselo podía lastimar a los demás, no quería que eso sucediera con Yuuri.

—Te amo...te amo Yuuri pero no soy capaz de decírtelo...ni siquiera estoy seguro cuando nació este sentimiento, simplemente te amo, sin restricción alguna. Te amo como para escuchar tu risa toda la noche y dormir en tu pecho, sin sombras ni fantasmas, te amo como para no soltarte jamás...

El Silar se acurrucó en una esquina de la cueva, rodeado de la oscuridad y acompañado del eco producido por las rítmicas gotas cayendo del techo, era la primera vez que sentía frío, pero no cualquier frío, era de ese tipo el cual no se quita hasta sentir el calor de otro corazón contra el tuyo.

—Yo también te amo...creo...—la calidez de las manos de Yuuri sobre su rostro, su sonrisa, el brillante color de sus ojos y su melodiosa voz, provocaron que Viktor recordara un fragmento de una vida pasada, una vida en la cual ambos se amaban como el tiempo ama sus horas.

**Sin limite alguno.**

_«—Te amo, te amo y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de la eternidad._

_—V-viktor...lamento tener que amarte de esta forma pero no puedo entregarte a él....solo te quiero para mi»._

Las manos de Yuuri se deslizaron por el rostro de Viktor, con sutileza acarició sus labios contra sus mejillas, besando el rastro de lágrimas en ellas. El Silar por acto reflejo lo atrajo hacia él provocando que quedara sentado sobre sus piernas en una vergonzosa posición, ambos se sonrojaron al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos pero no se alejaron.

Yuuri fue dejando un camino de besos desde las mejillas del Silar hasta su clavícula, las manos de Viktor se deslizaron por la espalda del Fénix, lo que más deseaba el Silar era cerrar esa hermosa escena con un beso pero antes de lograrlo los recuerdos de una vida sin ser vivida llegaron a su cabeza como un trueno.

_«—Viktor, déjame dormir. Solo cinco minutos»._

El Silar se alejó bruscamente.

Aquella frase había provocado en él un inmenso temor, no quería que Yuuri se fuera a dormir, temía que jamás despertara.

—¿V-viktor? ¿Hice algo mal?

De nueva cuenta un silencioso rio de lagrimas brotó desde los zafiros ojos del Silar, el primer recuerdo era tan propio mientras que el segundo fue como una premonición, algo que sucedería pero no en _su_ vida, no en la de _este_ Viktor.

—¡Al fin los encontramos! —Cuando Chris apareció, Viktor se levantó de inmediato, no quería que su amigo le hiciera más preguntas así que se adentro a la cueva.

—Le prometí un rubí a Stella, después de obtenerlo podremos retomar nuestro viaje.

* * *

A pesar de que Viktor no aclaró sus dudas, el Silar se empeñó en sostener su mano durante el trayecto, la calidez de que esta emanaba era muy reconfortante, por alguna razón dicha sensación le era familiar al Fénix.

—Viktor, ¿podríamos descansar? —susurró Yuuri mientras recargaba su cuerpo contra él.

—Yo continuare solo. ¡Chicos esperen aquí! —Sin esperar la respuesta del resto del grupo, soltó la mano de Yuuri y se alejó por el camino de granito.

Guang Hong y Leo optaron por buscar algunos hongos en la cueva, Seung Gil permaneció sentado al otro extremo de la cueva mientras que Chris intentaba obtener información por parte de Yuuri.

—Así que...¿te gusta Seung Gil? —Chris podría ser muy amable pero ese porcentaje de amabilidad era equivalente a su porcentaje de indiscreción.

Yuuri entre cerro los ojos y le dio la espalda al _copo_ en signo que no contestaría esa pregunta, Chris tendría que hallar otra manera de lograr su objetivo si lo que quería era calmar los celos de su amigo.

—Conozco a Viktor desde que tengo memoria...—comentó Chris mientras recargaba su espalda contra la pared—...jamás lo había visto tan interesado en alguien, así que no lo lastimes...¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario del intrépido _copo_ , nunca se le había ocurrido que Viktor fuera tan _puro_ con sus sentimientos, a pesar de tener vagos recuerdos donde el se encargaba de cuidarlo no conocía absolutamente nada de la vida del Silar.

—Ni siquiera se comporta así con su prometida.

Yuuri sostuvo la respiración por un segundo, se encontró de nuevo con el rostro de Chris y lo observó reflejando confusión. Chris se regañó internamente, Yuuri no sabia que Viktor estaba comprometido.

Antes de que el Fénix tuviera la oportunidad de pronunciar su interrogante, un estrepitoso ruido se hizo presente desde el fondo de la cueva, sin pensarlo dos veces todos se dirigieron hacia el lugar en auxilio de Viktor.

El Silar se encontraba en medio del colapso de la cueva, sostenía en una mano el enorme rubi que le había prometido a Stella y con la otra intentaba sujetarse de una liana para evitar caer en el precipicio.

Chris lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a subir pero al hacerlo el techo se desbordo tapándoles el paso. Seung Gil y Yuuri se vieron envueltos por la misma situación pero para su suerte quedaron del lado de la salida, a comparación de Guang Hong y Leo quienes quedaron del lado derecho de la cueva, por el camino directo a las grutas.

—¡Yuuri! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —preguntó Viktor mientras intentaba en vano apartar la gran roca que cubría la salida.

—Si, Seung Gil está conmigo. ¿Leo? ¿Guang Hong?

—¡Por aquí capitán!

—Intentaremos salir por las grutas, ustedes intenten hallar una salida para Viktor y Chris.

—Bien.

El eco desapareciendo le señaló al Silar que los habían dejado solos, no le gustaba pensar que Seung Gil estaría a solas con Yuuri pero lo aceptaba, era preferible que estuviera libre y no encerrado en la esquina de una oscura cueva.

A decir verdad, era su culpa que la cueva colapsara, solo tenía que tomar un rubí ya que era lo que necesitaba pero su avaricia lo incitó a tomar un zafiro, la piedra era pequeña pero su robo provocó que el Dios de las Minas desatara su furia contra él y sus amigos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Chris permanecía en silencio y muy quieto, incluso evitaba la mirada del Silar.

—¿Chris? Vamos, saldremos de aquí. No te preocupes.

—Viktor, ¿soy tu amigo? —El Silar asintió, una hermosa e infantil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cosa que le dolió más a Chris—. Recuerda que los amigos se apoyan en todo, incluso se perdonan sus tonterías.

La sonrisa se esfumó, el miedo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo impidiéndole la movilidad, algo malo debió suceder como para que Chris por primera vez hablara seriamente con él.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno...digamos que dije algo que quizá no debí decirle a Yuuri.

—Chris...— Viktor volvía a sonreír pero este gesto en lugar de calmar a Chris le incitaba a salir corriendo—. ¿Qué le dijiste a Yuuri?

—Ehm...que eres muy afeminado a veces....—Chris se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Viktor—. Uhm...quizá dije algo sobre cuando te caíste dentro de un pozo de lodo a los ocho... —Viktor perseguía a Chris por el pequeño espacio que tenían sin borrar su terna y malévola sonrisa—. Oh...ya lo recordé...¡le dije que estabas comprometido!

—¡Chris! —El _copo_ cerró sus ojos esperando un golpe por parte de su amigo, cosa que nunca sucedió ya que el Silar comenzó a golpear la pared—. ¡Argh! ¡Yo no quiero a Misha! ¡Yo lo quiero a él!

* * *

—Soy tan iluso...—musitó Yuuri mientras seguía a Seung Gil por el sinuoso camino de rocas y diamantes.

Por un momento creyó que Viktor si sentía algo _puro_ por él, pero esa fantasía se desvaneció cuando Chris le dijo que el Silar estaba comprometido.

Yuuri comparaba a Viktor con el fuego fatuo, era tan deslumbrante y hermoso, fue capaz de guiarlo pero por más que lo intentara jamás podría tenerlo.

Viktor era un camino extraño que te incitaba a sumergirte en una peligrosa aventura, Yuuri era un viajero en busca de emoción pero lleno de inseguridades, al juntarlos creaban una extraña combinación entre lo imposible y lo real.

—No lo eres. Yo creo que Yuuri merece a alguien que lo quiera con todo su corazón, sin miedos ni inseguridades, alguien dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Las palabras de Seung Gil tranquilizaron al Fénix, era cierto lo que decía, alguien mejor podría llegar y rescatarlo de sus demonios internos.

—Seung Gil...

—¡Cuidado! —El príncipe logró empujar a Yuuri y evitar que una estalactita cayera sobre él.

Rodaron costa abajo sin separar sus manos para evitar separarse y al final cayeron en un lago subterráneo donde un gigantesco caracol con pinta de ferri los observó lleno de curiosidad.

—¿Visitantes, necesitan ayuda?


	16. Agujero de gusano

El enorme caracol los contemplo a ambos, inspeccionó cada detalle de los visitantes desconocidos, de inmediato dedujo que ante él se encontraba el mismísimo Fénix de Hielo en compañía del Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

—¡Seung Gil! ¡Es un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí! —exclamó el carismático caracol.

Seung Gil lo reconoció al instante y salto sobre él cubriéndole la boca, no quería que rebelara información innecesaria. Yuuri le dedicó una mirada llena de confusión al príncipe al verlo actuar de esa forma tan sospechosa, Seung Gil sonrío reflejando nerviosismo.

—Él...él es un amigo que me ayuda a viajar por las grutas de las minas cuando lo necesito —se excusó mientras soltaba al caracol, el cual lo observó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Oh, si! _¡Gili!_ Es un amigo, no es como si fuera alguien importante del subsuelo ni nada por el estilo.

Si la mirada del príncipe pudiera matar el pobre caracol ya estaría muerto y habría perecido de la manera más dolorosa posible, odiaba que lo llamara _«Gili Lili»_ por suerte se había ahorrado la ultima parte, cuando esto sucedía el príncipe optaba por castigarlo o simplemente regañarlo pero ahora no tenía poder sobre él.

— _¿Gili?_ —Antes de que alguien le respondiera, Yuuri negó con la cabeza retractándose de sus palabras—. Eh...lo siento, por lo que he escuchado usted conoce las minas y las grutas. ¿Podría ayudarnos a rescatar a nuestros amigos?

* * *

Viktor se sentía fatal, no paraba de golpear su cabeza contra la fría pared de piedra, estaba tan frustrado que ni siquiera se percato cuando Chris colocó su mano sobre la pared evitando que se hiciera más daño.

Se arrepentía de todo, desde la manera en que trató a Yuuri hasta su compromiso con Misha, él solo quería que su amiga fuera aceptada por los habitantes de invierno pero al final solo consiguió que Yuuri se decepcionara.

Se alejó de la pared y contemplo el brillante rubí que sostenía, lo oculto entre su ropa y saco el diminuto zafiro que había causado dicho derrumbe, no era más grande que un chícharo, los planes que tenía para esa joya eran simples.

Se lo daría a Misha para que pudiera vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida, pensaba en romper su compromiso con ella en cuanto llegaran a Invierno, alejarse de ella y solucionar su problema con el Enix. Pero después de la metida de pata de Chris todo parecía ser solo una fantasía en su infantil mente, después de eso no estaba seguro en que Yuuri le perdonaría.

La voz de Leo y de Guang Hong resonó por toda la cueva, ambos jóvenes reían y de la nada cayeron sobre Viktor.

—¡Leo! ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo! ¡Es divertido! —Viktor contemplo desde el suelo el agujero en el techo que funcionaba como tobogán, de ahí había salido ese par.

—Di lo mismo cuando estés en mi lugar —masculló el Silar molesto.

Las rocas que antes cubrían la salida fueron cayendo dejando una nube de polvo, esta poco a poco se desvaneció dejando al descubierto a Seung Gil, a Yuuri y a un caracol con pinta de lunático (según Chris).

—Nosotros ya habíamos encontrado una salida —comentó con desilusión el joven SIlar, Leo lo rodeo con sus brazos apartándolo de Viktor.

—Cariño, tu salida es la más divertida. —Los presentes se quedaron estupefactos al ver la romántica escena ante ellos, Leo besaba a Guang Hong de una manera tan tierna que fue casi imposible que el resto se sonrojara.

Yuuri por instinto buscó a Viktor, sus miradas se encontraron en el aire y ambos fueron capaces de percibir esa necesidad de estar junto al otro. Era la primera vez que el Fénix veía a Viktor tan sonrojado, dicho color solo resaltaba aun más el brillo de sus cabellos de plata y el de las lagunas azules que tenía por ojos, afinaba sus facciones haciéndolo ver más delicado, era como la leche de fresa con trozos de mora azul.

A Yuuri le encantaba la leche de fresa y ahora estaba ansioso por probar un poco.

Mientras tanto el Silar solo pudo visualizarse a él como el protagonista de esa escena y a Yuuri entre sus brazos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron sintió que no todo estaba perdido. Los finos y delicados rasgos de Yuuri lo llamaban a gritos, sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Yuuri, lo sujetó de la cadera y con ayuda de su mano derecha levantó ligeramente su mentón, los labios de Viktor casi tocaban a los de Yuuri de no ser por...

—¡Nikiforov! ¡Suelta a Yuuri! —Más que ser una amenaza fue una advertencia tardía ya que Seung Gil la pronunció segundos después de golpear al Silar y mandarlo hasta el otro extremo de la cueva.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Chris tomó al príncipe de su yukata y lo alzó un par de centímetros por arriba del suelo—. ¡No te metas en la relación de los demás y mucho menos intentes golpear de nuevo a Viktor!

Yuuri corrió en auxilio de Viktor, no era nada grave, era solo un moretón en su mejilla pero el Silar lo exageró de tal manera que Yuuri terminó preocupándose más de lo que debía.

—Chicos, creo que tenemos un problema más grande. —La voz del caracol titubeaba.

Todos se giraron para contemplar como el túnel, por donde Leo y Guang Hong habían salido, se transformaba en un agujero de gusano, varias gemas comenzaron a ser succionadas por dicho fenómeno, sin pensárselo dos veces todos corrieron en dirección contraría.

Yuuri ,con ayuda de Chris, llevaba a Viktor casi a rastras por la cueva, Leo cargó a Guang Hong y Seung Gil se montó en el caracol.

Las rocas, las piedras preciosas, los hongos y algunos insectos eran succionados por el agujero, la salida se vio obstruida por los restos de los sedimentos del accidente previó así que tuvieron que huir en dirección a las grutas, el agua los recibió y la corriente los arrastro violentamente a un lago subterráneo.

Tanto Seung Gil como el caracol sabían que ese lago los podría llevar a Terra pero era prácticamente un suicidio tomando en cuenta que su padre estaba obsesionado con el Fénix.

—¡Suban! —ordenó el príncipe cuando notó que la corriente se estaba llevando a sus compañeros.

Leo ayudó a Guang Hong y ambos se sentaron en medio del caparazón del animal, Chris subió a Yuuri y después Viktor lo ayudó a subirlo quedando al final el Silar.

Incluso el agua estaba siendo succionada por el mítico agujero de gusano, creando una contra corriente, si Viktor no era arrastrado a las profundidades del lago sería victima del alcance del agujero.

Seung Gil dudo un poco en si ayudarlo o no, era una gran oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar pero aun así extendió su brazo en signo de apoyo, Viktor no dudo en recibir la ayuda pero para cuando tomó la mano de Seung Gil ya era demasiado tarde.

Viktor fue atrapado por el agujero, Seung Gil en lugar de sentirse triunfador se sintió culpable y más cuando vio como de manera suicida Yuuri se arrojó al agujero, Chris no podía dejar solo a su amigo así que fue detrás de ellos, el príncipe claramente estaba preocupado por Yuuri así que hizo lo mismo.

—Y entonces...—pronunció tímidamente el caracol mientras se alejaba del desastre—. ¿Los llevo a casa?

—¡Eso luce divertido! —Guang Hong se liberó del agarre de Leo y corrió contra corriente hacia una posible muerte segura mientras sonreía.

—Y pensar que es un Silar —comentó Leo mientras se daba una palmada en la cara—. Gracias amigo pero será mejor que vayas a un lugar seguro, yo tengo de ir con mi novio suicida.

Tras esto Leo saltó del caparazón del caracol y aun con inseguridad saltó al agujero de gusano.

—¡Así que era verdad que el Fénix es humano! —La _adorable_ prima de Seung Gil, Mila Babicheva, apareció detrás de un montículo de rocas.

—Su alteza, ¿no le pareció que fue excesivo el derrumbe seguido del agujero? —El caracol se sentía culpable por traicionar a Seung Gil pero sabia que al tratarse de una lucha por la corona de Terra la que tenía las de ganar era Mila al contar con el apoyo del rey.

—No, al contrario, creo que fue necesario. Gracias a esto ahora sé que mi _querido_ primo le tiene aprecio al Fénix por lo que nunca se lo entregaría al rey, supongo que intentará conquistar a Invierno. Claro, eso si yo no lo consigo primero.

El ruido de una roca cayéndose a la lejanía alarmó a la princesa, sabia que alguien los escuchaba pero _¿quién?_

Otabek sujetó a Georgi, su compañero era muy imprudente, él también estaba molesto con el caracol por haberlos traicionado pero no por eso haría algo estúpido que los condenaría a una muerte segura.

—Ese embustero. Déjame Otabek, le romperé su caparazón y..

—Georgi, piensa antes de actuar. Debemos adelantarnos a Invierno y comenzar una invasión silenciosa, para cuando su alteza nos alcance tendremos solo que cerrar nuestros puños para hacer perecer a Invierno.

Otabek era el mejor guerrero de Terra, Mila estaba enamorada de él pero el guardia no tenía pensado enamorarse, su vida y gloria estaban destinados a acabar con el mundo exterior, no creía ser capaz de enamorarse.

**Muy pronto se tragaría sus palabras.**

* * *

Cabellos dorados caían como plumas sobre la alfombra, el cepillo de suaves cerdas arreglaba los últimos detalles del peinado, Yuri Plisetsky contempló el resultado frente al espejo. Lilia, su nana, no había cortado mucho de su bella cabellera, solo lo suficiente para que el chico no se tropezara al caminar. El peinado era sencillo pero cautivaba al estar hecho con el cabello del príncipe, un par de trenzas a los costados encontrándose detrás de su cabeza formando una coleta y dejando el resto del cabello suelto.

—Tsk, odio los bailes —masculló el chico y recibió como regaño un leve golpe de un libro sobre su cabeza.

—No reniegues. El lugar de un príncipe es junto a su princesa y si continuas comportándote tan altanero dudo mucho que consigas pareja.

Yuri ignoró el comentario de Lilia y se arrojó sobre las suaves sabanas de seda, _Miau_ estaba sobre la cama durmiendo por lo que Yuri acercó al gatito a su regazo despertándolo.

—Lilia, ¿crees que Invierno sucumbirá ante la oscuridad?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la implacable señora, suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todos los patines que el príncipe poseía.

—Confío en Viktor Nikiforov, pero no en la leyenda del Fénix de Hielo, dudo mucho que esas aves sigan existiendo.

La mujer sacó de un cofre dorado un brillante par de patines negros con diamantes rosas, las cuchillas eran de platino y las cuerdas estaban hechas con pelo de rata blanca, uno de los mejores diseños de todos los tiempos, ese par de patines eran una reliquia familiar ya que, según las leyendas, fueron un regalo de uno de los primeros reyes de Otoño para el rey de Invierno.

Yuri se sentó en la cama y observó el par de patines con admiración, los adoraba, desde pequeño deseaba utilizarlos y hoy se cumpliría su sueño.

Soltó a _Miau_ y camino detrás de Lilia por el solitario pasillo del palacio, ya se podía escuchar el sonido de la música y de voces alegres en el cuarto de fiestas. Al estar frente a la puerta un sirviente se acercó a él con un taburete de terciopelo, Yuri se sentó y Lilia abrió el cofre para que otra de las criadas le pusiera los patines. 

El chico quería gritar de la emoción cuando se vio al fin con los patines, pero el atuendo aun no estaba listo, ya tenia los patines, portaba un elegante yukata de piel de oso negro y su peinado era elegante, lo único que podía completar esa perfecta pintura era su corona.

Su abuelo, el rey, apareció segundos después con dicho objeto en las manos, era de plata con gemas azules, colocó la corona sobre la cabeza de su nieto y este se levantó dando la señal de que abrieran la puerta.

Esa noche sería memorable, no tanto por el hecho de buscar pareja si no por que patinaría con aquellos patines que siempre le habían robado el aliento.

La puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto el hielo, las mesas estaban decoradas por pequeñas estatuas de cristal y la escarcha cubría a flores exóticas traídas desde Primavera, las señoritas soltaron un grito de alegría al ver al príncipe y de inmediato hicieron una reverencia, Yuri se deslizó directo al trono donde esperó que se presentara a su abuelo y tomó asiento.

Tendría que aguantar hasta las ocho de la noche para poder bailar pero lo valía, cualquier cosa por esos enigmáticos patines.

Lilia le sugirió al chico ir por algún refrigerio, lo hizo con la intención de que dialogara con las señoritas pero el chico aprovecho esa oportunidad para alejarse de la multitud y salir al balcón.

—Que patético, no soy un objeto en venta para estar rondando por toda la sala en busca de un comprador.

La luna se veía realmente hermosa, el viento sopló con fuerza provocando que el chico se arrepintiera de salir sin un abrigo.

—Las fiestas suelen ser aburridas si no se está en buena compañía.

Yuri suspiro con cansancio, sin duda debía ser alguna de sus pretendientes, al girarse se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos y cabello corto hasta el hombro, por un momento la confundió con Stella, pero al echarle una mirada rápida al interior, la vio ahí junto a Misha.

—¿Quién eres tu? —preguntó amenazante pero solo consiguió que la chica se riera.

—Una princesa en busca de su príncipe azul, pero tú puedes llamarme Mila.

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que me fijaría en una vieja? Sigue soñando. —Yuri se giró de nuevo y centró su atención en la vista nocturna.

Cuando menos se lo esperó sintió como un par de delicadas manos recorrían su cuerpo con insistencia, al darse media vuelta se vio aprisionado por los tenebrosos ojos de Mila.

—Eres un demonio nocturno.—musitó Yuri antes de quedar atrapado en el hechizo producido por la esencia oscura de la chica.

—¿Me amas?—la voz de Mila era dulce pero no irradiaba confianza. Solo quería confirmar que su _truquito_ había funcionado. 

—Yo...si, te am...

—Lamento la interrupción su alteza.

Yuri regreso en si, alejó a Mila y se dirigió a una esquina del balcón fuera del alcance de esa _vieja bruja_ , observó a su salvador y se encontró con un hombre serio pero atractivo, sin duda no era de Invierno ya que su cabello era corto.

—Oh, Otabek —suspiró frustrada, sus planes habían fracasado por culpa del criado de su primo—. ¿Qué necesitas?

Otabek la ignoró y caminó en dirección del joven rubio.

—No le conviene interactuar con esta mujer le sugiero que regrese y baile con alguien.

—¿Eh? —Yuri estaba confundido, sabia que no debía confiar en Mila pero ya no recordaba la razón.

—¿Bailas conmigo o no? —Aun con dudas sobre lo sucedido aceptó la mano del misterioso chico y se dejó guiar por él.


	17. Peligro

Por alguna razón Yuri sentía que ese chico era la llave para abrir la puerta a una infinidad de mundos desconocidos, sujetó su mano y se dejó llevar por los firmes movimientos de Otabek.

La sensación y la escena en la que se veía envuelto era tan irreal que por un momento considero que podría estar soñando, todo era tan mágico. Por primera vez en su vida, Yuri se había sentido atraído por alguien, a pesar de que está persona fuera un hombre y estuviera en contra de las reglas del reino.

La mágica escena fue estropeada por el mismo Otabek, cuando regresaron al salón de fiestas, el demonio nocturno cayó en el hielo.

Yuri suspiró con pesadez y le ofreció su ayuda para levantarse.

—No sabes caminar con patines, ¿verdad?

Otabek aceptó la ayuda y quedó impresionado al sentir la suavidad de la piel del Príncipe de Invierno. Avergonzado desvió la mirada y negó sutilmente.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? El recorrido tuvo que ser duro.

Otabek estaba apunto de responderle pero se sintió más avergonzado de tan solo recordar cuando tuvo que deslizarse por el hielo mientas se sujetaba de la pared, los niños que habían asistido a la fiesta por más pequeños que fueran ya estaban dando piruetas por doquier mientras que el joven demonio tenía que ser cuidadoso a cada paso que daba.

—Tsk, que molestia. Tendré que enseñarte desde cero así que aprende rápido, que no tengo tu tiempo.

Yuri sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Otabek mientras desviaba la mirada en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas.

Los invitados contemplaban perplejos la escena, Yuri Plisetsky enseñándole a un extranjero a patinar era un evento que ninguno de ellos imaginó llegar a presenciar.

En algún momento Otabek comenzó a dominar la técnica pero eso no basto para que ambos se separaran, la música comenzó a fluir por sus cuerpos y ambos terminaron bailando como si no hubiera un mañana.

La pieza era serena y constante, sin altibajos ni percances, lo ideal para un baile romántico sobre el hielo.

Otabek comenzó a cuestionarse la imagen que tenía de los pobladores de la superficie, no había intercambiado muchas palabras con el chico pero sentía que lo conocía de vidas anteriores, el profundo color de sus ojos esmeralda causaban que el demonio olvidara su propósito en ese lugar y quisiera pasar el resto de la noche sintiendo el tacto de sus frías manos.

Los rubios cabellos del príncipe de vez en cuando chocaban contra la piel de Otabek, fue así como supo que al igual que su piel, eran muy suaves. Los movimientos del chico eran elegantes pero calculados por lo que comenzó a compararlo con un felino.

Yuri Plisetsky luchaba internamente para restarle importancia a la situación pero no podía, al final terminaba embarcándose en la profundidad de la mirada de Otabek. Era como mirar un abismo, ya que el chico no era muy expresivo pero aunque mantuviera esa mirada seria Yuri no consideraba que él fuera frio o calculador.

Deseaba conocer otra faceta de él donde pudiera deleitarse con su sonrisa, debía de ser una hermosa si su dueño se preocupaba por no mostrarla tan seguido.

La música terminó y con ella la magia que se produjo entre ellos, Otabek observó a lo lejos a Georgi quien le hacia señas para que fuera con él.

—Vuelvo en seguida —anunció mientras se deslizaba con rapidez por el hielo.

Yuri aun hipnotizado por el recuerdo de ese mágico baile no se percató cuando Lilia apareció y menos cuando comenzó a llamarlo.

—¡Príncipe Kolya Yuri Plisetsky! Ponga atención mientras hablo.

—¿Eh? ¿Lilia? Es un gusto verte, la noche hoy es esplendida.

— _Dioses estrella_ ayúdenlo, por favor. El rey llama por usted, diríjase a su despacho.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Yuri sintió que algo no estaba bien, su abuelo se encontraba discutiendo con uno de los sabios de Invierno y el General esperaba ansioso ordenes.

— _¡Yura!_ Necesito tu ayuda. Pronto heredaras el trono y es necesario que comiences a tomar decisiones que marcaran el futuro de nuestra estación.

Uno de los sirvientes lo guió para que tomara asiento y escuchara la explicación de los sabios y del General.

En la frontera de Invierno y Otoño estaba literalmente toda la población de Primavera pidiendo entre sollozos un sitio donde refugiarse, cuando los guardias les preguntaron que era lo que estaba sucediendo ellos simplemente respondieron.

_—Hasetsu está desapareciendo._

Todo fue tan repentino que Yuri intentaba buscar una solución lo más rápido posible, cuando estuvo seguro de su decisión se levantó y pidió que le trajeran al Padre Silar de Primavera.

—Kenjiro Minami —se presentó tímidamente el joven Silar, Yuri observó enfadado al guardia por lo que Minami añadió—. Mi familia aun está en Primavera intentando solucionar el problema, me enviaron a mi como guía de los sobrevivientes.

Yuri ignoró el comentario del Silar y se concentro en observar al chico moreno que le acompañaba.

—¿Y él? Yo solo cité al Silar de Primavera no a sus sirvientes.

—Soy Phichit Chulanont, gusto en conocerlo su alteza —dijo a la par que hizo una reverencia.

—Phichit es siervo de la familia Nishigori, él podrá contarle más a detalle el problema.

La narración de Phichit era detallada, sin embargo, los sabios y el General no sabían que hacer ante tal situación.

Según Phichit un enorme agujero apareció en la frontera de Primavera con Invierno, esta sin embargo no logró expandirse a Invierno por alguna desconocida razón por lo que avanzó directo a Primavera.

El agujero comenzó a tragarse la fauna, la flora y a las personas enviándolas a un lugar desconocido, por como iban las cosas era cuestión de horas para que Primavera desapareciera.

La familia de Minami, junto a las ninfas intentaban hacerla desaparecer pero al notar que el problema no desaparecía decidieron evacuar su estación e informarle a los demás lo sucedido.

Gracias a esto, el Rey JJ ya había mandado también una orden de evacuación y Otoño al no tener monarca la decisión tuvo que ser elegida por la familia de los Silar de dicha estación.

Invierno se convirtió en la única esperanza de las estaciones para sobrevivir pero el problema giraba en torno en ayudarlos o no.

Los sabios decían que era un suicidio ayudar a sus hermanos de las tres estaciones restantes, ya que los víveres que producía Invierno no serían suficientes para todos.

El General junto al Ejercito Real opinaban lo contrario, debían ayudarlos y tomar medidas necesarias para evitar que ese agujero acabara también con su estación.

La palabra final la tenía Yuri, como Príncipe de Invierno era su deber elegir el rumbo que su estación tomaría.

* * *

Otabek pateó con gran fuerza lo primero que estuvo a su alcance, Georgi estaba muy preocupado y no sabia si la reacción de su superior debía ser tomada para bien o para mal.

Todo era culpa del rey de Terra, si él le hubiera heredado la corona al Príncipe Seung Gil ese problema no existiría. Sabia que Mila no controlaba su magia pero no sabia que era tanto como para que esta se saliera de control.

Otabek suspiró y tomó todo el aire necesario para calmar el latido de su corazón, observó al pequeño pelotón que horas antes estaba preparándose para invadir a Invierno pero que ahora temía por su vida.

—Si lo que dicen es verdad y ese agujero no pudo atravesar la frontera de Primavera con Invierno entonces debemos considerar que estaremos a salvo.

Tenía que pensar en un plan pronto, algo que beneficiara a ambas partes, sabia que el rey de Invierno no estaría muy contento al enterarse que demonios nocturnos se ocultaban en sus tierras y mucho menos que uno de ellos bailó con el príncipe.

—Vayan por sus amigos y familiares, traigan todas las carretas de víveres que puedan. Hablare con el príncipe para que nos de asilo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar tal declaración, ningún demonio nocturno se rebajaría al nivel de pedirle un favor a alguien de la superficie.

—Otabek, ahora entiendo por que eres la mano derecha de nuestro príncipe. Tienes los mismos valores que él...¡Ya escucharon! ¡Regresen a Terra!

Confiar en un _copo_ , confiarle la vida de su pueblo, sin duda estaba demente.

—Solo espero que su majestad este en camino, nuestro príncipe debe decidir el resto.

* * *

—Los habitantes de Primavera se les dará refugio aquí, los de Otoño llévenlos a los pueblos entre las montañas y los de Verano cerca de la frontera con Primavera.

El rey sonrío al escuchar la decisión de su nieto, los sabios no parecían muy felices pero tendrían que aceptarlo tarde o temprano.

—Su alteza, ¿qué haremos respecto a la comida?

Yuri contempló el suelo ansioso por descubrir una respuesta, tenía que haber alguna solución factible, algo que pudiera ayudarlos.

—Príncipe. —La voz de Otabek resonó en la habitación, Yuri alzó la vista y sonrío al verlo ahí, necesitaba apoyo y la simple presencia del misterioso extranjero se la brindaba.

—Tenemos al Silar de Primavera, muy pronto a su familia y a los de Verano y Otoño. Ellos se encargaran de utilizar el Enix en los plantíos de nuestro pueblo, racionaremos la comida para los refugiados y cerciórense de que los comerciantes no aumenten los precios de sus productos.

Yuri quedó sorprendido de su propio plan, no era tan malo después de todo, quizá se convertiría en el mejor rey que Invierno conocería.

Los sabios le pidieron a un guardia que sacara al intruso pero Yuri lo impidió, al contrario, les pidió a los sabios que regresaran a la biblioteca e investigaran todo lo referente al agujero de gusano.

En unos segundos la habitación quedo vacía, solo quedaron Otabek y Yuri.

—Necesito hablar con usted, es sobre un agujero de gusano. —Otabek titubeaba, se ponía nervioso al estar a solas con él.

—Lo sé, ayudaremos a cualquiera que nos pida ayuda.

Yuri sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de Otabek, se deslizó con elegancia de su asiento hacia la puerta donde el demonio aguardaba, con cada paso su corazón incrementaba la ferocidad de sus latidos.

—¿Incluso si se trata de los demonios nocturnos? —Al fin Otabek controlaba el tono de su voz.

Yuri se detuvo en seco al escuchar tal declaración, sentía como si su mundo se fuera a derrumbar.

¿Cómo no pudo notarlo antes?

Otabek, el extranjero misterioso, era un demonio nocturno.

Cerró con fuerza los puños a sus costados y retomó su camino pero esta vez hacia la salida, se fue sin dar alguna respuesta.

Otabek se sintió vacío y decepcionado, por un momento creyó que Yuri los ayudaría, por un momento creyó que lo que había entre ellos era amor a primera vista pero no fue así.

El demonio se dejo caer de rodillas y contuvo las ganas de llorar de impotencia, no solo había perdido a un posible amor si no también la esperanza de salvar a Terra. Se levantó del suelo y salió del despacho, dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Yuri a sus espaldas.

—Esto es una locura pero no puedo dejarte ir. —Yuri desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar de nueva cuenta su implacable sonrojo—. Terra será bien recibida y también les daremos al...

El comentario del chico se vio interrumpido, o mejor dicho, invadido por los labios de Otabek, no puso resistencia y se dejo llevar por el movimiento constante y del dulce sabor del néctar de su boca.

Guiado por la inocente pasión proveniente de los labios de Otabek, Yuri lo rodeó con ambos brazos, sujetándose a su nuca y guiándolo torpemente hasta su habitación.

—No, no debemos hacer esto. Soy un demonio y tú...

La voz ronca y dominante de Otabek solo provoco que Yuri aumentara sus deseos de ser poseído por él, sabia que era una locura y que estaba completamente mal pero confiaba en él, quería que su primera vez fuera con alguien que alterara todo su ser y lo transportara a un mundo desconocido.

Eso lo logró Otabek en menos de un día, él era el indicado.

—¿Lo sentiste? —Yuri posó su mano sobre el pecho del mayor—. ¿El latido de tu corazón también te aclamaba estar cerca de mi?

Otabek sujeto la fina mano de Yuri y la beso con dulzura, lo que pensaba hacer con el Príncipe de Invierno era un crimen, robaría el tesoro más precioso de todo Hasetsu.

Cargó al chico y lo llevó hasta su cama, con cuidado le fue despojando del cálido yukata que cubría su pálida piel, una vez que Yuri quedo completamente desnudo Otabek lo apreció mientras sonreía dulcemente.

—I-idiota...no me mires así....me intimidas....

Esa actitud tan huraña y a la vez tan dulce por parte de Yuri volvían loco a Otabek. Su dorada cabellera enmarcaba su delicado cuerpo, sus torneadas piernas posaban una encima de otra en un fallido intento de cubrir su entre pierna, los rasgos del chico eran finos pero estaba lejos de lucir como una damisela. Yuri a los ojos de Otabek era una obra de arte comestible, desde sus rosados labios hasta sus suaves pies, todo en él era perfecto y apetecible.

Otabek comenzó a desvestirse y con cada prenda que se despojaba Yuri adquiría una tonalidad distinta en su piel.

El cuerpo del demonio estaba bien definido y aunque no fuera tan musculoso tenían un curioso efecto sobre el príncipe, sentía que se derretía al estar en contacto con él.

Yuri se estremeció al sentir la piel de Otabek contra la suya, se sentía pequeño e indefenso a su lado pero a ala vez protegido, sabia que Otabek lo protegería siempre o por lo menos eso sentía.

Las manos de Otabek recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel, sus labios jugaban a profundidad con los suyos, los dedos del príncipe se enredaban en el azabache cabello de Otabek mientras que él intentaba ahogar los tiernos gemidos resultantes.

La boca del demonio fue dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a la entre pierna del príncipe, este se estremeció y soltó un pequeño grito de placer al sentir la boca de su amante jugar con su miembro.

Se contrajo al sentir que su entrada estaba siendo invadida por un par de dedos, los jadeos y gemidos provenientes de Yuri solo excitaban más al demonio, le parecía linda la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, Yuri aferrándose a las sabanas de seda mientras que sus rebeldes cabellos se pegaban a su piel a causa del sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas solo lo invitaban a continuar.

Dejó la estimulación a un lado y con cuidado, tratando de lastimar en lo mínimo posible a su pareja, comenzó a introducir su miembro. Yuri se contrajo y dejó escapar algunas lagrimas por culpa del dolor, Otabek acarició sus mejillas y acarició sus labios contra los suyos.

Yuri rodeó la espalda de Otabek invitándolo a que comenzara a moverse, este con gusto obedeció.

El príncipe se sentía como en el cielo, las caricias, los besos, las miradas, y el contante movimiento producían ese efecto sobre él.

Otabek besaba con cuidado desde sus labios hasta su clavícula, procurando que la primera vez de Yuri fuera lo más placentera y amorosa posible.

No lo dejaría ir, después de esa noche nada podría hacer que ambos se separasen, sabía que tanto su reino como Invierno estarían en contra de su relación pero no le importaba.

Yuri le estaba haciendo ver las estrellas de una forma tan maravillosa y sublime que la simple idea de dejarlo ir le rompía el alma, todo había surgido de forma espontanea pero estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

_El Príncipe de Invierno le robó el corazón._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A Autora le dio un ataque al releer el insta-love Otayuri*
> 
> Y muchas mesas se rompieron en el trayecto...
> 
> (」°ロ°)」┻ -┻


	18. La oscuridad se disipa con él

La sensación de ser absorbido por un enorme agujero de nombre _gusano_ era extraña, según Viktor, ya que en menos de un segundo se vio envuelto de una potente oscuridad sin la posibilidad de ver algo y en menos de ese tiempo ya se encontraba cayendo.

Era como aquella vez cuando Yuuri aun era un fénix y estaba apunto de perder la vida debido a la caída, solo que ahora Yuuri no estaba a su lado y no habían flores gigantes que amortiguaran su caída.

El viento lo envolvió jugueteando con las telas de su ropa y con sus finos cabellos de plata, gracias a la vista que tenia por estar cayendo desde lo más alto de los cielos pudo saber que estaba cayendo en Otoño y que Primavera estaba siendo cubierta por una gran mancha negra que posiblemente también era un agujero de gusano.

Sabia que todo estaba perdido, no había manera alguna de que se librara de esa situación, cerró sus ojos y visualizo la dulce sonrisa de Yuuri, si moriría sería pensando en el amor de su vida.

—¡Viktor! —La voz de Chris obligó al Silar a abrir los ojos, su amigo de largas pestañas se encontraba cayendo junto a él.

—¡Leo! ¡Esto ya no es tan divertido como pensé!

Viktor estaba preocupado al ver a todos sus compañeros cayendo por los cielos, incluso Seung Gil estaba ahí y contrario a lo que la lógica decía se seguía manteniendo serio. Decir que todos estaban era una exageración ya que la ausencia de Yuuri se hizo notar desde el primer vistazo que le hecho Viktor a sus espaldas.

—¡¿Donde está Yuuri?! —gritó restándole importancia al hecho de que estaban a punto de impactar contra el suelo.

Viktor no necesito que alguien respondiera su pregunta, la respuesta llegó por si sola cuando sintió las filosas garras de una enorme ave contra su brazo, el Fénix de Hielo o mejor dicho Yuuri los había salvado.

Leo, Guang Hong y Seung Gil descansaban sobre su lomo mientras que Chris y Viktor eran sostenidos por sus imponentes garras.

Todos quedaron cautivados ante la belleza del ave, sus brillantes plumas les brindaban una sublime luz que disipaba la oscuridad nocturna.

El ave comenzó a descender y una vez que se aseguro que todos estaban en tierra firme regresó a su forma humana,

—Yuuri ya puedes...—El comentario de Viktor fue interrumpido por los gritos de alegría de Guang Hong y por los comentarios de asombro de Leo y Chris.

—¡Yuuri es el Fénix de Hielo! ¡Wow! ¡Fue sorprendente!

—¡Vieron esas benditas alas! ¡Eran como el fuego fatuo!

Yuuri sonrió con timidez para después señalar la construcción que estaba junto a ellos, Viktor solo había escuchado de ese lugar en leyendas pero ahora se encontraba frente al mítico castillo abandonado de Otoño. El castillo donde, según el viajero, se puede encontrar la maldición que aturdía a Yuuri.

Seung Gil empalideció al ver que estaban a nada de estar cerca de la entrada a su reino, ese lugar era peligroso para Yuuri, debía encontrar la forma de alejarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

—Quiero entrar a las ruinas —declaró evitando la mirada de Viktor—. Ustedes pueden esperar, prefiero ir solo.

—¡No! —Tanto Viktor como Seung Gil se negaban a dejar ir a Yuuri a ese escalofriante lugar.

Yuuri los observó con aspereza pero terminó aceptando su compañía, Chris y la pareja de _semillas_ prefirieron descansar antes de retomar su viaje a Invierno, solo unos kilómetros más y estarían en la estación del eterno frío.

El techo y algunas paredes del castillo habían desaparecido, la salvaje flora se había apoderado de los restos de paredes y de los putrefactos muebles de madera, lo que antes fue un gran salón de fiestas ahora no era más que un enorme cuarto con un agujero en el suelo impidiéndoles avanzar más allá.

Ese obstáculo pareció no importarle a Yuuri ya que se las arregló para pasar por otra de las habitaciones, el olor a humedad y a residuos de animales era muy potente, los coloridos tapices lucían desgastados y emanaban un aura de olvido.

Las paredes que no estaban destruidas tenían aun adornando los retratos de la que alguna vez fue la familia real, la curiosidad de Viktor despertó cuando se encontró con una que parecía retratar al ultimo rey de dicha estación.

Era un hombre joven y sostenía en brazos a una bebé recién nacida, los gestos del hombre le recordaron un poco a Yuuri, era una idea descabellada pero ver esa pintura le causaba repelús, un sentimiento de desagrado hacia ese rey comenzó a florecer de la nada.

Yuuri los guío hasta un muro que estaba casi cayéndose, pasaron por un extremo y de inmediato se encontraron cerca de un barranco, Yuuri ignoró ese detalle y se acercó a un curioso árbol cuyo tronco emulaba a un hombre agonizando.

Las palabras del viejo aparecieron en la mente de Viktor de nueva cuenta, ese sin duda era el lugar del que le hablaba.

Yuuri se arrodillo frente a la curiosa figura, junto sus manos y comenzó a recitar una oración en una lengua antigua.

Viktor se preguntaba si Yuuri conocía a aquel hombre, o mejor dicho, si aquel tronco en verdad era un hombre.

Tal y como el viajero le había relatado, las raíces del árbol trepaban por el muro formando vagas palabras, el SIlar intento descifrar el mensaje pero no lo logró.

_—«Hombre de hielo no perecerás, por el resto de la eternidad permanecerás atrapado en la forma de un ave con el único objetivo de ver sufrir a tu alma gemela. No podrás besarla, no podrás amarla. Al estar cerca de ella humano de nuevo serás, pero si osas romper las reglas y besas a tu otra mitad, en un sueño de mil años te sumergirás en tu palacio de cristal. Paga por tu pecado, paga por tu crimen, paga por tu lujuria. Paga por haber robado el amor del tesoro de Hasetsu, paga por haber matado a...tu hermano»._

Viktor contemplo perplejo a Yuuri, el Fénix sonrió intentando calmar el notable miedo del Silar. Yuuri había recitado toda la maldición sin necesidad de leer el escrito, eso dejaba en claro que era consiente de su castigo.

—Yuuri, yo...—A Viktor no le importaba si era el momento adecuado o no, quería confesarle que su compromiso con Misha era una farsa.

—Seung Gil, regresemos con el resto. Ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí, debemos ir a Invierno para informar sobre la notable situación de Primavera y para que Viktor...regrese con su prometida.

Viktor no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, ya estaba harto de dejarle el camino libre a Seung Gil por culpa de sus estupideces, esta vez aclararía las cosas aunque Yuuri no quisiera.

Espero a que Seung Gil atravesara el muro para cubrir la entrada con una enorme roca, fue fácil tomando en cuenta que se ayudo de un tronco, Yuuri le dedico una mirada llena de enfado al Silar pero este no se cohibió.

—Te amo a ti, no a Misha. ¡¿Contento?! —Yuuri con eso confirmó que Viktor no era bueno aclarando malos entendidos.

—Lo sé, ahora puedes quitar la roca. Seung Gil debe estar hecho una fiera...

—¡¿Qué?! Estoy diciéndote que te amo y que no me interesa estar con Misha, sin embargo, tú en lo único que piensas es en Seung Gil...¡Argh!

— _¿¡Argh?!_ ¡Yo debería estar enfadado! ¡Tu trato hacia mi no fue lo más romántico de la vida!

—¡Oh , lo siento! ¡¿ _Su alteza emplumada_ , aceptaría pasear junto a estas plantas carnívoras?! Claro, como la ocasión lo ameritaba iba a comportarme como un romántico empedernido.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Argh! En cualquier caso yo me debería de disculpar. Perdóname Viktor por poner mi cuerpo en el camino de tus cizallas doradas, soy tan torpe que no me di cuenta cuando **ATRAVESARON MI CUERPO**.

La discusión de la pareja era audible hasta donde Chris y Leo se encontraban, este ultimo cubrió las orejas de su pareja en un intento de que no se despertara por culpa de los gritos. Seung Gil se resigno a regresar con los otros, sabia que debía darles su espacio para que aclaran sus problemas.

—¡Ah! Pues yo...yo me disculpo por...por...¡por amarte con locura a pesar que tu solo estés interesado en Seung Gil!

—¡No estoy interesado en Seung Gil, _calvito_! ¡Para mi desgracia estoy enamorado de la persona más insoportable del planeta! Estoy enamorado de un hombre que parece solo importarle su apariencia y la imagen que tienen los demás de él, estoy estúpidamente enamorado de un peli plateado que suele practicar sus malditos movimientos bien sensuales de baile en el lago cerca de mi montaña. Amo a morir sus brillantes ojos zafiros y su perfecta sonrisa, me pierdo en el sonido de su irritante voz varonil. Adoro cuando actúa como niño pequeño ya que su sonrisa es el fenómeno más puro que podre encontrar, odio cuando me hace enfurecer pero simplemente no puedo odiarlo por más torpe que sea. ¡Te amo a ti, Viktor! ¡Pero eres tan despistado que no lo habías notado y estoy seguro que ahora has ignorado todo lo que dije por que te llame _calvito_!

Viktor quedo perplejo al escuchar tal declaración por parte de Yuuri, esta vez si que lo había hecho enfurecer.

—Yuuri...eso dolió, me llamaste _calvito_.

Yuuri se acercó a la roca que cubría el paso y comenzó a patearla con desesperación mientras gritaba en una lengua desconocida para el Silar, pero se tranquilizo al sentir los fuertes brazos de Viktor sostenerlo con delicadeza.

—Solo bromeaba —susurró con voz firme—. Te amo Yuuri y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tu sientes lo mismo, regresemos a Invierno y...seamos felices.

Yuuri comenzó a llorar, Viktor creyó que eran lágrimas de felicidad pero la realidad era otra, Yuuri sabia que no podía estar junto a Viktor, le incomodaba saber que Viktor no había captado el mensaje.

Si, lo amaba y por esa misma razón lo suyo nunca podría ser. Yuuri prefería ver mil veces a Viktor en el altar con alguna bella mujer que llorando por el resto de su vida la perdida de un amor.

Yuuri preferiría pasar el resto de su vida contemplando la felicidad de Viktor mientras él vivía su vida con otra persona que dormir otros mil años a la espera de ver una vez más esos ojos celestes.

Yuuri llevaría de regreso a Viktor con su prometida y lo obligaría a casarse, por el bien de Invierno...por su bien.


	19. Morte

Seung Gil arqueó una de sus cejas mientras observaba los limites del bosque con el barranco, sentía la presencia de muchos demonios nocturnos, Chris también sintió su presencia y de inmediato desenfundo su espada, Leo no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero aun así se preparó para batalla.

—Son demasiados...¿Seung Gil crees poder ayudarnos? —A Chris le agradaba Seung Gil aunque este quisiera hacerle la vida imposible a su amigo Silar.

—Yo me encargo de ellos.

Como príncipe era su responsabilidad calmar el odio de su pueblo, no sabia si se encontraría con los miembros de su guardia o con la de su padre y Mila, en caso de ser la segunda opción ya se encontraba listo para atacar.

Viktor y Yuuri aparecieron en ese momento, ambos se mostraban incómodos, cosa que le rompió el corazón al príncipe, en su mente ya había creado una escena ficticia donde ese par habían hecho más que caricias y besos.

Disipó esa idea y se concentró en esperar a la oleada de demonios nocturnos que en cualquier momento aparecería.

Con ayuda de elevadores de polea y de mantícoras, comenzaron a surgir desde las profundidades de la tierra casi toda la población de Terra, desde ancianos hasta niños recién nacidos, todos rezándole a su señor de la oscuridad.

Seung Gil dedujo que algo no iba bien, la mayoría de esos demonios eran población civil y los pocos que lograba reconocer como miembros de la guardia eran de la suya.

Georgi se detuvo y contemplo desde lo lejos a su majestad, sonrió y comenzó a saludarlo, poco a poco el resto de demonios hicieron lo mismo, él era la esperanza de su pueblo, Seung Gil era el único que merecía la corona de Terra y sus habitantes lo apoyaban.

Chris dirigió su espada hacia Seung Gil, se sentía como un completo idiota por no haberlo notado antes, la cabeza del Príncipe de las Tinieblas le traería honor y fortuna.

—Yuuri quiero presentarte a unas personas muy especiales para mi. —Seung Gil le ofreció su mano a Yuuri, su tacto creó en él una tormenta magnética que le obligaba a pedir estar más cerca de él.

—¡No te dejaremos ir! ¡¿Verdad, Viktor?! ¡Eres un criminal!

Cuando Chris entró a la guardia de Invierno en lugar de su padre, le prometió que atraparía a un demonio nocturno y le llevaría su cabeza en símbolo de gratitud, esos seres solo habían causado tragedias y no podía perdonarlos.

—Chris, baja el arma. Si Seung Gil es un príncipe razonable sabrá que cualquier intento de escape será castigado con la muerte.

Yuuri casi asesinaba con su mirada a Viktor haciéndolo retractarse de sus palabras.

—B-bueno...solo es una medida muy extrema.

Seung Gil asintió y guió por la orilla del barranco a Yuuri, hasta llegar a donde su pueblo lo esperaba, ellos al encontrarse al frente de su majestad hicieron una reverencia por un par de segundos para que después los niños más pequeños se abalanzaran a sus brazos.

— _¡Gili Lili!_ ¡Papá dice que usted nos salvará!

Odiaba que lo llamaran así pero proviniendo de esos pequeños podía soportarlo, una niña con una muñeca de trapo se acercó a Yuuri e hizo un tierno gesto con sus manos en señal de que quería que la cargara, cuando Yuuri lo hizo la pequeña le susurró algo.

—Hacen bonita pareja.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo...él!

Los presentes dejaron escapar una sutil risa traviesa, los niños por ordenes de sus padres regresaron con la multitud dejando solo a Georgi encargado de darle las noticias a Seung Gil.

Cuando este le dijo que Otabek, el eterno caballero en contra de las personas de la superficie, había pedido ayuda al Príncipe de Invierno casi se cae por la impresión. Podía esperar eso de Georgi, incluso de Mila pero nunca de Otabek Altín, eso si que era una noticia asombrosa y extraña.

Seung Gil confió en la palabra de Otabek pero no podía decir eso del Príncipe de Invierno, no lo conocía pero sabia que esa estación era la que más rencor le tenía a Terra por un viejo altercado que se llevo hace años donde el Rey de Terra mando a asesinar a la familia Silar, sabia que el único sobreviviente fue su hijo y que desde ese día el odio que albergaba dicha estación hacia ellos era tan grande como para asesinarlos a todos mediante un simple gesto de manos.

—Yuuri, ¿confías en Invierno? —preguntó Seung Gil en busca de un consejo, no quería llevar a su pueblo directo a una muerte segura.

—Confío en la palabra de uno de ellos y también confió en que si ambas naciones hablan podrían llegar a un trato beneficioso.

El príncipe suspiró con resignación y le dio la orden a su guardia de que continuaran con su camino, Yuuri llamó a sus compañeros y aunque Chris no se veía muy contento con la decisión tuvo que disipar sus ganas de desenfundar su espada.

—Tomen, es té de raíz de ciprés calvo. La noche es muy fría y...

Chris solo vislumbro una taza de barro al frente de su cara, volteó molesto para negarse rotundamente a beber algo proveniente de un demonio nocturno pero quedo hechizado por la sonrisa del joven de cabellos avellana frente a él, tanto que tomó la taza y bebió su contenido con gusto.

Aceleró el paso hasta posicionarse cerca del caballo de Seung Gil y preguntó con indiferencia.

—¿Quién es él? —señaló con la mirada al chico quien ahora le ofrecía el té a Yuuri, el príncipe apenas lo observó y comentó.

—No creo que sea apropiado que le brinde información a un _copo_ que piensa cortarme la cabeza —dicho eso le dio la orden a su caballo de aumentar la velocidad.

—¿Enamorado del enemigo? —preguntó Viktor a sus espaldas, el Silar traía en sus manos un poco de malvaviscos con chocolate blanco, le ofreció uno y este lo comió de un bocado intentando desviar el tema.

En menos de cinco horas ya se hallaban a uno cuantos metros de la frontera, fue casi imposible que no se percataran de la enorme fila de _pétalos_ que se hallaban esperando pasar al otro lado. Guang Hong despertó en ese momento en los brazos de su amado y cuando analizó la situación se encontró a sus espaldas a la población de Otoño, entre ellos a su familia.

—¿Leo? ¿Deberíamos...? —El joven Silar aun no se sentía capaz de ver a la cara a su padre, pensaba que su familia estaría avergonzada por tener un hijo tan inútil.

—¡¿Guang Hong?! ¡Si, es él! ¡Dios! —En un segundo se vio en vuelto por los brazos de su madre y por los de su abuela, los regaños de sus hermanos mayores y las lágrimas de sus primas.

—Leo...gracias por cuidar a mi hijo. —Guang Hong no podía creer que su padre le estaba agradeciendo a Leo, quizá su padre no era tan malo como creía.

—Padre...yo...¡lo siento! Perdí la tejedora del abuelo, pero intente recuperarla...en verdad que lo intente.

—La tejedora siempre ha estado en casa.

—¿Q-qué?

Su mamá y su papá intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, sus hermanos comenzaron a reírse mientras que su abuela los regañaba.

—Uhm...sabemos que eres muy despistado, más cuando estás con Leo y no queríamos tomar el riesgo de perder esa reliquia familiar.

—Tu madre creó una copia exacta y con esa has estado practicando todo este tiempo.

Leo abrazó a Guang Hong, su novio estaba teniendo una crisis emocional ya que reía como un lunático mientras golpeaba el tronco más cercano.

—¿M-me están diciendo que no podía crear mis atrapa sueños por que la bendita tejedora con la que practicaba era más falsa que el relleno que usa la tía Cynthia?

La fila de pétalos desapareció, era momento de pedir asilo, Yuuri junto a Viktor se situaron a lado de Seung Gil, ellos serían su apoyo en todo ese pleito de reinos.

Los guardias al sentir la presencia de un gran número de demonios no dudaron ni un segundo en desenfundar sus armas y se alteraron más cuando vieron a Chris y al Silar entre esa multitud.

—¡Tienen prisioneros! —informó un hombre de rango inferior al General.

—¡Bajen sus armas! No queremos perder al ultimo Silar de Invierno.

Todos obedecieron la orden pero se mantenían atentos y en guardia para cualquier cambio de planes.

Chris corrió hacia sus amigos y los saludó como si nada, se colocó en la fila y tomó posición neutral, cosa que confundió a su superior.

—Invierno nos prometió asilo —proclamó con voz neutral y firme Seung Gil mientras bajaba de su caballo.

—¡Mentira! ¡Invierno prometió asilo a las estaciones no a las ratas subterráneas!

El comentario claramente molestó a más de uno pero todos se mantuvieron tolerantes, mientras que su Príncipe no pidiera atacar todo sería serenidad.

—Así que su Príncipe es un mentiroso, sabia que no debía confiar en los _copos_.

El general observó a sus compañeros en busca de una respuesta, Chris alzo la mano y tomó la palabra.

—El Silar los apoya, deberían creer en ellos.

Su superior negó con la cabeza, no habían recibido ordenes del Príncipe o del Rey, era verdad que Viktor Nikiforov estaba junto al demonio pero eso solo lo hacia sospechar que lo tenían bajo amenaza.

—¡Tendrán que esperar su turno! ¡Dejen pasar a las _semillas_!

Seung Gil asintió y le pidió a su pueblo que se hicieran a un lado, un grupo de hombres se encargaba de anotar los nombres de los refugiados, otro grupo revisaba sus pertenencias en busca de algún arma u objeto letal y por ultimo estaba un grupo con carretas los cuales guiarían a los refugiados a las montañas.

Cuando la familia de Guang Hong se presentó les informaron que a los Silar los estaban enviando al palacio.

—¡Hey, Nikiforov! —llamó el General, Viktor se acercó sin separar su mano de la de Yuuri—.Tienes que reunirte con el Rey y con los demás Silar, necesitan hablar sobre la situación actual.

El Silar asintió y pasó la frontera pero de inmediato se detuvo al no sentir la mano de Yuuri contra la suya.

Uno de los guardias lo había detenido, al parecer no confiaban mucho en la magia que emanaba y lo catalogaron como un demonio nocturno.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?! Él viene conmigo —sujetó a Yuuri de la cintura y lo guió por el camino.

—Es un demonio nocturno —afirmó sin fundamentos el hombre, Viktor se giró y le mostró una sonría maliciosa.

—Es el Fénix de Hielo.

El hombre empalideció al escuchar tal declaración e hizo una reverencia, los guardias que alcanzaron a escuchar la afirmación hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Por qué se arrodillan? —preguntó una mujer.

—El Fénix de Hielo nos honra con su presencia —respondió uno de los hombres desde el suelo.

La mujer ahogo un grito de asombro y también hizo una reverencia, el rumor se corrió en milésimas de segundo y cuando menos se lo espero, Yuuri tenía frente a él a dos estaciones ante sus pies.

—E-esto...yo...no es necesario.

* * *

La habitación por primera vez en años no se sentía solitaria, una extraña calidez formaba la atmósfera, los tapices de pieles ahora parecían una obra de arte y no pasaban desapercibidos por Yuri, las sabanas de seda ya no se sentían como un trozo de tela más, las cobijas parecían ser su escudo contra el mundo.

Otabek se entretenía enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Yuri, este ultimo se aferraba a su pecho y escuchaba con atención el peculiar latido del demonio, para él eso era música.

Una suave melodía que alteraba todo su ser a la vez que le brindaba la calma y confianza que necesitaba, no se consideraba un fanático de la música pero Otabek lo estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión.

El silencio no era para nada incómodo, al contrario era la serenidad que buscaban para pensar en lo que harían después, su amor podría desatar una guerra entre ambas naciones.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando al descubierto a Misha, la chica enrojeció al ver la escena que tenía al frente y la cerró tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Nos vio! ¡Argh! —Yuri intentó levantarse para perseguir a la chica y pedirle mediante una amenaza que no dijera nada pero un incómodo dolor de cadera se lo impidió—. ¡Otabek! ¡Ve tras ella y tráela de regreso!

Otabek contempló con tranquilidad a su pareja y simplemente lo abrazó en un intento de calmarlo.

—No creo que nos delate...ella emana una magia extraña.

Yuri abrió los ojos como platos y se aferró a su cuerpo, él también lo había visto, había visto el aura morada que la envolvía.

Al inicio Yuri creyó que se trataba de la magia de los demonios nocturnos pero al ver a Otabek descarto esa idea de inmediato, Misha tenía algo que no cuadraba con Hasetsu, desde su personalidad hasta su manera de caminar, todo en ella era tan innovador.

—¿Sabes lo que es ella? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Creo haber leído algo sobre eso. Es una extraña mezcla entre el Enix y la Esencia de la Oscuridad, lo llaman _Morte_.

* * *

La respiración de la chica estaba desenfrenada, su corazón parecía apunto de explotar, sus pies le suplicaban que dejara de correr pero la adrenalina del momento la movían hacia cualquier lugar lejos de esa habitación.

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras y sin cuidado, estuvo apunto de caer, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba ahí aun no se acostumbraba a su yukata.

Se encontró con Stella en el camino, sin decirle algo la tomó de la mano y la guió afuera del palacio, su dama de compañía no preguntó nada, estar cerca de Misha a diario le había brindado un panorama de su extrañeza, la cual era muy alta y preferiría mantenerse al margen.

Tropezó con la nieve y cayó junto a la pelirroja, contuvo la respiración por un segundo y suspiró dejando escapar toda la adrenalina que su cuerpo aun contenía.

Stella se levantó y le ofreció su ayuda, sin mirarla aceptó su mano y se dejo guiar por su fuerza.

—Parece que tu mascota ha regresado.

Stella señaló el suelo donde se mantenía estática la sombra de una mariposa, Misha hizo una ademan de tomarla y ante ellas apareció una mariposa real, era de color azul brillante con toques dorados y purpuras.

—¿Está bien?—le preguntó y recibió como respuesta un pequeño aleteo. Misha suspiró con frustración y se encaminó al lago cerca de la montaña pero Stella la detuvo.

—¿Le informaste a su alteza lo que el General te pidió?

Misha empalideció al recordar el suceso que testifico, negó avergonzada y le pidió disculpas a la mayor.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Qué voy hacer contigo mujer?! —Stella suspiró con pesadez y jaló a la chica en dirección contraria—. Viktor está de regreso, vamos a saludarlo.

La joven se sonrojo al recordar que ese _dios griego_ en cuestión de tiempo sería su esposo, pero a la vez se sintió como una traidora, había visto que en el otro mundo alguien también estaba interesado en él y ese alguien era muy apreciado por ella.

A mitad del camino Stella se encontró a Viktor quien también llevaba casi a rastras a una persona, Viktor sonrió y caminó a prisa hacia donde su amiga se encontraba.

—¡Stella, piensa rápido! —La chica soltó a Misha y alcanzó a atrapar el enorme rubí, gritó de felicidad a la par que daba pequeños saltitos.

—V-viktor...—murmuró Misha sin apartar su vista de la nieve.

—Tengo que presentarles a alguien muy especial para mi.

Esa frase la obligó a alzar la vista, empalideció al ver al delicado chico de ojos cobrizos, cabello turmalina y lentes cuadrados.

—Yuuri...—musitó antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de su prometido.

_« ¡No quiero que vuelvas a patinar!»._


	20. Trato de paz

Yuuri contempló con melancolía cada uno de los rasgos de la chica que sostenía Viktor, su belleza era sublime y gracias al aura morada que envolvía su cuerpo pudo deducir que era una chica especial.

Ella poseía _Morte_ , si una persona con tal habilidad engendraba un hijo con un Silar el resultado sería espectacular, un brote de flor de medianoche obtendrían como hijo, la oscuridad y la luz en una sola persona.

El Fénix pensó que esa era la razón por la que Viktor la escogió como prometida.

—Stella, llevare a Misha a una de las alcobas del palacio. Por favor, llama a uno de los sabios para que la revise.

La chica asintió y corrió directo al palacio, le siguió Viktor con paso apresurado y por ultimo Yuuri quien aun no estaba seguro en si era una buena idea entrar, se sentía como una molestia para los prometidos.

Él era el causante de que Misha se desmayara, no le sorprendía que la chica conociera su nombre, él había visto lo que ella vio.

Vio a Yuuri pero no a este _Yuuri_ , vio _al Yuuri_ de algún otro mundo, por un momento fue participe de lo que _el otro Yuuri_ vivió con Misha, de las lágrimas derramadas y del dolor de una perdida ajena.

Se sintió celoso de esa persona, de su _yo_ mundano, él contaba con el amor de su familia y amigos, contaba con el amor de Viktor pero el ingenuo prefería encerrarse en su mundo de depresión, en la melancolía y en los ataques de ansiedad producidos por su baja autoestima.

Quería estar en una situación similar, quería que Viktor solo tuviera ojos para él, que una pequeña familia lo esperara al final del día, tener amigos y una vida normal.

Quería ser el Yuuri de alguno de esos mundos.

Quería olvidar las mil vidas que habían pasado ante sus ojos y concentrarse solo en una.

Quería olvidar su pasado.

_«¡Hermanito! ¿Verdad que Viktor será una buena pareja?»._

Los pensamientos del Fénix fueron interrumpidos por la sonora risa de Viktor, el Silar se había detenido a mitad de un pasillo frente a un chico de larga cabellera rubia y de un demonio nocturno.

Porque si, Yuuri ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que Seung Gil era el príncipe de Terra y de algunos de sus planes, después de todo era el Fénix de Hielo, la sabia ave que protege a Invierno.

—¡Yuri! ¡Parece que tienes un problema con tu cadera! —gritó el Silar.

El muchacho maldijo y de inmediato tomó a Viktor de la manga de su yukata.

—¡Príncipe de Invierno para ti, vejestorio! —Viktor respondió con una carcajada—. ¡Idiota! Deja a la estúpida de tu noviecita en el suelo y reúnete con el resto en la sala oeste...es importante.

La voz del príncipe se fue apagando enmarcando aquella frase con seriedad, tanto que Viktor supo que algo andaba mal.

Sin previo aviso Viktor, a sabiendas de que el acompañante de Yuri era un demonio nocturno, le entregó a Otabek a la señorita, sujetó la mano de Yuuri y sin esperar al Príncipe se dirigió al lugar citado.

—V-viktor...yo...—musitó el Fénix con preocupación, este aun se debatía entre contarle lo que pasaría cuando los sabios se enteraran de su presencia.

No sabía si era una buena idea contarle el protocolo para que él recuperara el control sobre el Enix.

Tenía miedo de hablar y que Hasetsu pereciera por su culpa, negó y disipo esas ideas abrumadoras, si Viktor era feliz él también lo sería.

—¿Sucede algo, Yuuri?

Viktor se había detenido a unos pasos de la enorme y arcaica puerta de roble, Yuuri sintió la presencia de los otros Silar, la del rey y la unos cuantos guardias, volvió a negar y le regaló una sonrisa al Silar.

—Nada.

Viktor arqueó una ceja y observó a Yuuri detenidamente, sentía que algo no estaba bien pero antes de preguntar las puertas se abrieron dejando al descubierto al pequeño Silar de Primavera.

—¡Me alegro que esté bien! ¡Por un momento temí por su vida!

Minami saltó a los brazos de Yuuri con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, Yuuri sorprendido por tal acción solo pudo corresponder al abrazo.

—¡Mío! —interrumpió Viktor mientras apartaba gentilmente a Minami y abrazaba a Yuuri.

—Viktor Nikiforov, es un gusto conocerlo.

La aguda voz de una mujer resonó a espaldas de Minami, ella era la madre del pequeño, era _copo_ de nacimiento pero _pétalo_ de corazón y esposa del Silar de Primavera.

El Silar recuperó la compostura y saludó a la mujer con elegancia, la mujer contuvo sus impulsos de gritar cuando vio al Fénix de Hielo, su pequeño le había contado todo y como la _autoproclamada Fan #1_ de Yuuri no pudo evitar envolverlo también en un fugaz abrazo.

—Yo...no tengo palabras, señor... _sigo_ alteza...digo...

—Querida, puedes emocionarte. Después de todo siempre soñaste con esto, ¿no?

Un fornido y enorme hombre apareció junto a la madre de Minami, en cuanto él guardo silencio la mujer comenzó a gritar y se abalanzó a los brazos de Yuuri seguida de los pequeños hermanos de Minami.

—Oh, casi olvido presentarme. Soy el Silar de Primavera, es un gusto conocer al hijo de los Nikiforov.

El hombre estrechó la mano de Viktor mientras que el Silar observaba como Yuuri lidiaba con su pequeño grupo de fans.

—¡Ja! Así que ese el plan de el Silar de Primavera....—Una anciana rompió el saludo—. Nikiforov debía conocer primero a la _Real Familia Silar de Otoño_.

Al no haber monarca en Otoño la responsabilidad total de la estación decaía en los Silar, la familia de Guang Hong era la más importante de todos los Silar pero Viktor al ser el último del linaje tenía mayor importancia en la sociedad.

—Discúlpeme, Tata. Pero ya sabe como se maneja el fanatismo en mi familia.

El hombre se refería a la situación con Yuuri por lo que la vieja no comprendió su comentario, ellos aun no sabían de la presencia del Fénix de Hielo.

La mujer arrastró a Viktor dentro de la sala, donde le presentó a la numerosa familia de Otoño, al terminar con las formalidades Viktor saludó al rey y tomó asiento junto a los otros Silar.

Yuuri entró con un par de niños colgados en sus piernas, la mujer se encargó de quitar a los otros pequeños y a Minami de él pero un par se le había escapado, como pudo tomó asiento al final.

Una vez más la puerta se abrió de un golpe dejando en claro de quien se trataba.

—¡Maldito vejestorio! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarle esa _cosa_ a Beka?!

El príncipe deseo desaparecer en ese momento al notar la presencia de los demás y al encontrarse sobre Viktor zangoloteándolo, los celos y el enfado habían tomado control de su cuerpo para después hacerle ver la tremenda metida de pata que había cometido.

—¡Principe Plisetsky! ¡Esa no es la forma de hablarle al Silar de nuestra estación! —le regañó Lilia ignorando la mención del demonio nocturno y arrastrándolo al sillón junto a su abuelo.

—Tsk...¡Oh, cierto! ¡Abuelo, démosle asilo a los demonios nocturnos!—proclamó con indiferencia Yuri.

Todos soltaron un grito de sorpresa, a excepción de Viktor, Guang Hong, Leo y Yuuri quienes ya conocían la situación.

—¡¿Qué?! Pronto heredare el trono, están en mis tierras y yo decido a quien darle asilo o no. Si no están de acuerdo con la decisión pueden tomar sus cosas y regresar con el agujero de gusano.

El silencio inundo el lugar hasta que el sonido de un libro golpeando a Yuri provocó que los pequeños _pétalos_ soltaran una carcajada.

—¡Príncipe!—Lilia le mostró la enciclopedia a Yuri advirtiendole que recibiría otro golpe si continuaba con esa actitud.

Viktor sabía que era su turno de interferir si quería que los demonios nocturnos fueran recibidos por su pueblo.

—Nada nos asegura que no nos ataquen al estar en Invierno...—sentenció recibiendo la aceptación de los Silar mayores—. Pero eso podría cambiar si ambos Príncipes llegan a un trato beneficioso.

—¡Me rehúso!

—¡Tata! —regañó Guang Hong a su abuela.

—¡¿Qué?! Los demonios nocturnos son los culpables de las dificultades que sufre Otoño, el rey de las Tinieblas envió a los verdugos de los padres de Viktor. Esos seres son maldad pura.

La señora hizo un ademan de salir de la habitación pero Yuuri la detuvo.

—No puede juzgar a una nación por las acciones de su rey.

La mujer observó al chico, cada uno de sus rasgos la llenaron de una inesperada paz, la furia de su corazón se desvaneció dando paso a la melancolía.

—¿Qué opinan los Silar de Primavera? —preguntó en un intento de desviar la atención sobre ella.

—Aceptaremos lo que Invierno decida, siempre y cuando haya un juramento de por medio, no expondré a Primavera a más peligros por hoy.

Yuri asintió y con esfuerzo se levantó de su asiento, le pidió a Viktor que lo acompañara, necesitaba la presencia del Silar para hacer la tregua con Terra.

* * *

Una cerca de madera era lo único que separaba a los demonios nocturnos de los guardias de Invierno y de sus autoridades, Yuri contempló a Seung Gil de pies a cabeza mientras intentaba descifrar que tipo de relación tenía con Otabek.

El demonio por su parte estaba decidido a convencer a Yuri de dejarlos pasar y advertirle del futuro ataque que su padre tenía planeado.

—Así que Terra pide asilo a Invierno, ¿quién lo diría? Después del asesinato de nuestros Silar se atreven a aparecerse. —Yuri le dedicó una sonrisa llena de hipocresía a Seung Gil.

—Le aseguro que Invierno pedirá nuestra ayuda...si es que quiere sobrevivir _su alteza gatuna_. —Los rumores de que Yuri era un fanático de los gatos eran tan fuertes que hasta los aldeanos más alejados de la civilización los conocían, Terra no era la excepción.

Yuri masculló un par de groserías antes de continuar con la conversación, fue necesario que Viktor le diera un leve golpe en el hombro para que recobrara la compostura.

—Les daré el asilo que piden pero a cambio pido que firme un tratado de paz, mientras su pueblo no ataque nosotros no lastimaremos a ningún demonio nocturno.

—Estoy de acuerdo pero eso no incluye a mi padre.

Los guardias observaron a su príncipe en espera de alguna orden, estaban dispuestos a acabar con ellos en cuanto antes, Yuri tartamudeo sin saber que responder a tal declaración pero se tranquilizó cuando sintió la calidez de la mano de Otabek contra la suya.

—En ese caso ustedes deben cooperar con la defensa de Invierno —suspiró y se aferró más a la mano de su amado—. También...deberíamos hablar sobre las leyes de emparejamiento de ambas estaciones —susurró tan bajo que creyó que nadie lo había escuchado.

Seung Gil negó con la cabeza en signo desaprobación, Otabek le reprochó con la mirada y después sonrió al ver como su príncipe asentía, sus bromas a veces le causaban un paro cardíaco.

—De acuerdo, pero ese no es el único problema.

Todos miraron estupefactos a Seung Gil, _¿a caso había otro problema que se debía atender de inmediato?_

—Invierno está pereciendo.

Una gruesa capa de hielo comenzaba a cubrir la copa de los arboles, el viento soplaba con furia, los animales corrían desesperados de un lugar a otro en busca de refugio, el frio incremento dos veces más de lo normal, el Enix no había sido regulado en días, el Enix necesitaba controlarse de inmediato o todos morirían.

Viktor sonrió al saber que el problema ya estaba resuelto, Yuuri estaba con ellos, él ya había recuperado sus habilidades así que podía hacer algo, _¿no?_

—No se preocupen, el Fénix de Hielo nos ayudará —proclamó con gusto.

Los guardias suspiraron aliviados y dejaron pasar a los demonios nocturnos, Seung Gil fue guiado por Yuri, Otabek y Viktor a la sala donde el resto de Silar aguardaban.

Esta vez también se encontraban los sabios, Stella y Misha quien ya parecía encontrarse mejor.

Misha intentó acercarse a Viktor cuando lo vio entrar pero se detuvo al ver que su prometido corría en busca de Yuuri.

Los Silar guardaron silencio ante la presencia de dos demonios nocturnos y esperaron a que Yuri explicara la situación del Enix en Inverno, ningún Silar se esperaba que uno de los suyos fuera capaz de perder el poder sobre la vitalidad de Hasetsu pero se relajaron cuando se dijo que había una solución.

—¡Si! La única solución es que nuestro SIlar se case con su prometida y engendren un hijo cuanto antes —interrumpió uno de los sabios.

—Durante la ausencia de Nikiforov preparamos la ceremonia —añadió otro.

Viktor se levantó enfadado, golpeó la mesita de noche provocando que esta se rompiera.

—¡No me puedo casar con Misha! —se regañó internamente al ver lo rudo que había sido su comentario y quiso golpearse cuando notó las lágrimas de Misha—. L-lo lamento, pero no es la única solución ya que logré encontrar al Fénix de Hielo y él nos ayudará.

La mamá de Minami dio pequeños saltitos de emoción al saber que Yuuri ya sería presentado ante el resto de presentes.

—¡Oh! ¿Y dónde está el ave ahora? —preguntó el rey.

Yuuri se estremeció, sabia lo que venía después de eso, lo sabia y le temía.

—Ha estado frente a ustedes todo este tiempo —Viktor le ofreció su mano a Yuuri quien la tomó temeroso—. Les presento al Fénix de Hielo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No podemos sacrificarlo si es un humano! —exclamó uno de los sabios.

« _Lamento haberte traicionado hermano pero mi amor por él es tan fuerte que sería capaz de dormir durante siglos con tal de besarlo una vez más_ ».


	21. Guerra de corazones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intentando disimular mi fanatismo por Malec en 3, 2, 1...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No podemos sacrificarlo si es un humano! —exclamó uno de los sabios.

Las manos de Viktor se aferraron al yukata de Yuuri cuando lo vio alejarse, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y su presión bajó considerablemente.

Yuuri sonreía como si la idea de su sacrificio fuera cosa de todos los días, lo que no sabía Viktor era que esa sonrisa ocultaba los litros de lágrimas derramados por el Fénix desde que se conocieron.

—Soy consciente de eso, señor —aclaró Yuuri mientras se desprendía del agarre de Viktor—. No quiero sonar egoísta pero prefiero que el Silar de Invierno contraiga matrimonio antes de descubrir como es el sacrificio de un Fénix.

Un susurro escapó del pecho de Viktor, fue sonoro pero inaudible, alzó un poco más la voz pero su súplica seguía sin ser escuchada.

—Una vez que su Silar sea cónyuge de la señorita yo me encargaré del agujero de gusano y del problema con el Enix.

Cada palabra atravesaba el corazón de Viktor sin piedad alguna, no comprendía el porqué del repentino cambio de parecer de Yuuri, horas antes habían declarado su amor, horas antes aseguraba ser feliz. Pero ahora prefería la muerte antes de ver a Yuuri muerto o antes de casarse con una mujer que solo veía como una hermana.

Otro susurro.

Otra súplica sin ser escuchada.

En cualquier momento Viktor _explotaría_ , en cualquier momento mandaría a Hasetsu al infierno y se aventuraría con Yuuri a un mundo apocalíptico.

Pero ese momento no llegó.

—¡Basta! —Misha caminó hasta quedar frente a Yuuri y una vez ahí le propinó un golpe—. ¡Te odio! ¡Siempre tienes la atención de todo el mundo! Pero...cuando tienes la atención de la persona que te ama prefieres ignorarlo y...

Yuuri sujetó el brazo de la chica y la obligó a tomar asiento, por primera vez en años se sentía impotente, como una molestia.

—Señorita, debería preocuparse en atender a su mascota...—sentenció mientras contenía las ganas de discutir con ella los porqués él hacía eso.

Misha atónita ante tal comentario buscó con la mirada a su mariposa, a su guía en el otro mundo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Viktor dio un par de pasos en dirección de Yuuri pero fue rechazado, Yuuri se alejó dejando a Viktor a la mitad de la sala con los brazos extendidos.

—Su alteza —musitó dirigiéndose al rey—. El camino hasta Invierno ha sido agotador, me gustaría descansar antes de la ceremonia de bodas.

—¡¿Por qué?! —El susurro desolador se convirtió en un grito de súplica—. ¡¿Por qué haces esto Yuuri?! Sabes lo que siento y aun así tú...

Yuuri observó a Viktor con toda la desaprobación posible que puede expresar una persona por medio de la mirada, caminó en dirección a la puerta y antes de salir sentenció.

—Lamento que el sentimiento no sea recíproco.

Yuuri caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, un doloroso ardor comenzó a expandirse en su garganta, el vacío que había ignorado durante tanto tiempo regresó, sus piernas le temblaban, sus manos se aferraban a la pared y cuando ya no pudo más se recargó contra esta y lentamente se fue deslizando hasta quedar acorrucado en el suelo.

Dolía.

Dolían sus palabras.

Dolían los recuerdos.

**Dolía su corazón.**

Pero tenía que fingir, por el bien de Viktor, por el de Hasetsu, por el suyo.

Tenía que cambiar el rumbo de las cosas e ir contra corriente, en cada vida vivida se repetía la misma situación, un encuentro seguido de un beso y al final la muerte. Pero esa vez sería diferente, Yuuri protegería a Viktor. No dejaría que el caprichoso destino hiciera de las suyas de nuevo.

Limpió sus lágrimas y se levantó, se levantó tal ave fénix después de la catástrofe, se levantó de las cenizas congeladas de un amor destinado a la perdición y caminó en dirección al pabellón.

Yuuri conocía el castillo, lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano. Nadie sabía mucho sobre el fénix, nadie conocía el pasado de esa mítica ave ni los motivos por los cuales se encerraba en una soledad profunda en la cueva que era su actual hogar.

Una vez en el pabellón tomó asiento e intentó calmar sus demonios internos, tenía que contener sus impulsos de correr a los brazos de Viktor y contarle todo sobre sus vidas pasadas, sobre la maldición y sobre su amor considerado una traición en aquellos tiempos cuando la nieve apenas nacía.

—Al final todo ha salido como lo planeado, ¿no es así? —Yuuri sonrío al escuchar esa profunda y varonil voz.

— _Viento_ , no era necesario que enviaras a tus hadas a darle un ultimátum a Viktor.

Los azabaches cabellos del fénix se mecían con delicadeza al compás del viento, su amigo no estaba de buen humor pero se controlaba al estar con él. A las afueras del castillo el viento rugía furioso dando a conocer sus deseos de que se arreglara el problema del agujero cuanto antes.

—No luces muy contento, seguro es por la boda de Viktor con la portadora de _Morte_. ¿Verdad?

—Lo sabias...—supuso Yuuri mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba envolver por la suave ventisca—Ella es la indicada, ella lo necesita, ella le dará honor a su linaje.

Viento rugió molesto provocando que un par de árboles cayeran, que algunos puestos salieran volando y que las personas entraran a sus casas temerosas.

—¿Honor? —replicó molesto—. ¿Y qué hay del amor? Todo el mundo se enamora, incluso tú. Afirma que no amas a Viktor Nikiforov y te dejare en paz.

Yuuri deseó que Viento tuviera una forma para así poder mirarlo con enfado, Viento era el que constantemente le advertía que se alejara de Viktor, no tenía el derecho de increparlo por una decisión tan acertada.

—¿Por qué insistes? —cuestionó Yuuri mientras se alejaba del lugar—. Tú me confundes...primero implorándome que lo deje ir y ahora inquiriendo que yo debo...yo debo...

—Estar confundido es parte del proceso de enamoramiento, es la única manera de descubrir si en verdad sientes algo. —Yuuri ya no quería escuchar más sermones, se dirigió a la puerta e intento abrirla pero en el picaporte se encontraba una diminuta hada impidiéndole completar su acción—. Las emociones no son blancas o negras son más como...síntomas.

El Fénix se cruzó de brazos y miró a la nada esperando que su viejo amigo terminara su sermón y lo dejara ir.

—¿Te sientes alterado cada vez que lo ves?

Yuuri cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Viktor, no fue en esta vida, fue en centenas anteriores y mucho menos fue un encuentro feliz pero el hecho de recordar la primera vez que esos hermosos zafiros se cruzaron con sus cobrizos ojos lo hacían desfallecer.

—¿Tu corazón se acelera al pasar cerca de él? ¿Tu piel se estremece cuando sientes su aliento?

Yuuri dejó escapar una especie de gemido al recordar la cálida respiración de Viktor contra su piel, los recuerdos de una noche apasionada vinieron a su mente, su tacto rozando gentilmente la cabellera del Silar, ambos fundiéndose como uno solo.

—Sé que sientes lo mismo que sentiste hace miles de años, sé que aún lo amas con cada fibra de tu ser pero lo que no entiendo es por qué lo estás dejando ir. ¿Esta vida que tiene de diferente a las anteriores? Siempre te arriesgabas a los duros castigos de la maldición, ¿por qué esta vez es diferente?

—No sabes nada, Viento. —Yuuri con delicadeza quitó al hada y abrió la puerta—. Tú nunca sabrás el martirio de estos sentimientos tan...humanos —susurró antes de irse.

—Claro que lo sé. —La neblina comenzó a caer lentamente, las nubes se juntaron en el cielo y una tormenta de nieve se desató.

* * *

Viktor contempló como Misha desaparecía entre la vegetación del bosque, se dejó caer de rodillas, cerró los ojos y al fin pudo comprender lo que debía hacer.

—¡Viktor! —Chris apareció un par de minutos después—. Los sabios te buscan...es para prepararte para tu...boda

Viktor le sonrió a Chris y se levantó.

—Ya hablé con Leo y Guang Hong —añadió su amigo—. Ellos nos ayudarán para que escapes con Yuuri.

Viktor negó y caminó en dirección al castillo.

—Me casaré con Misha, ella me necesita.

—Yuuri te necesita.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Yuuri sabía que en un par de horas más se celebraría la boda, los siervos corriendo de un lugar a otro con arreglos florales y charolas de comida se lo indicaron.

Los sabios si que tenían prisa en que ese par contrajera matrimonio, todos los _copos_ parecían estar contentos por la decisión, incluso los pobladores de las otras estaciones.

Al no saber que hacer para ocultar su dolor decidió que lo mejor era visitar a Seung Gil en el campamento improvisado que los demonios nocturnos habían levantado para pasar una estadía más cómoda.

Todos reían y cantaban cánticos en honor a la diosa _Nitid_ en espera de recibir sus bendiciones y el Fénix no se sorprendió al encontrar al Príncipe Plisetsky paseándose de un lugar a otro en el caballo de Otabek, simplemente río por lo bajo y se encaminó a la tienda de Seung Gil.

El Príncipe de las Tinieblas se alegró al contar con la visita de Yuuri y le ofreció tomar el té juntos, él no tenía intensión alguna de acudir a la ridícula celebración pero les había dado permiso a sus soldados y a su pueblo a asistir.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando todo este lío termine? —inquirió Seung Gil.

—Soy un ser inmortal, supongo que vivir sin tener que aferrare a los grilletes del amor.

El príncipe casi se ahoga con su té al escuchar la respuesta del Fénix, no se esperaba que él tuviera una idea tan desoladora del amor.

—¿E-enserio? —Yuuri asintió mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té de lavanda—. Te aseguro que algún día encontraras a alguien que rompa esos grilletes y cuando eso suceda asegúrate de hacer todo lo que este en tus manos para luchar por ella.

Yuuri se encontraba más desconcertado que antes, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si era una buena idea hacer lo que estaba planeando, no lo sabia pero se decidió cuando Chris entró a la tienda y le entregó una improvisada invitación hecha de cartón y crayolas de colores.

—No sé que se traigan ustedes dos —confesó el rubio—, pero deberías asistir.

Chris no espero respuesta alguna del Fénix, se montó de nuevo en su caballo procurando que el yukata de gala no se le ensuciara y se fue velozmente.

Seung Gil contempló a Yuuri con tristeza, este sostuvo la invitación entre sus manos y dejó que las lágrimas escaparan de nuevo. El príncipe lo abrazó en signo de que lo dejaba libre, ese sería el último intento de él para quedarse con el fénix.

—Toma mi caballo, aun tienes tiempo.

Una sutil sonrisa adorno el rostro de Yuuri, le agradeció y con elegancia subió al corcel turmalina.

* * *

Los Silar de todas las estaciones se encontraban en primera fila, los únicos que faltaban eran los de Verano, el rey y Yuri contemplaban todo desde sus respectivos tronos, los sabios esperaban alineados frente a Viktor y Chris. 

El Silar lucía un refinado yukata de piel de lobo con decorados de oro, su cabellera plateada posaba sobre su hombro derecho en una improvisada coleta y algunos símbolos azules adornaban parte de su piel.

Los músicos de Primavera tocaban una armoniosa melodía que sonaba de fondo mientras Misha entraba a la sala vestida con un magnifico vestido hecho con pétalos de rosas blancas, su cabello era adornado por plumas de colibrí y su piel estaba cubierta por símbolos escritos con tinta plateada.

Todos admiraron con asombro a la pareja y se alegraron que gracias a ellos Hasetsu estaría a salvo.

Viktor extendió la mano y tomó con delicadeza la de Misha, ambos quedaron cara a cara, Misha sonreía con la luminiscencia de una estrella fugaz mientras que Viktor intentaba mostrar buena cara a todos los habitantes de las distintas estaciones.

Chris se acercó a ellos sosteniendo un cojín en el que posaba una pulsera y un anillo de plata, Misha tomó el anillo y se colocó a Viktor, el Silar agarró la pulsera y se la colocó en la mano derecha.

Ambos objetos representaban la unión de sus corazones, era una metáfora en donde se decía que uno tenia el corazón de su amado en la palma adquiriendo el poder de lastimarlo pero también la responsabilidad de protegerlo a toda costa.

Pero el verdadero lazo se efectuaba cuando ambos cortaban sus manos con una fina daga y dejaban caer su sangre en una copa de vino de la cual después debían beber, una vez hecho eso no había vuelta atrás.

Viktor observó a Chris en espera de recibir la daga pero al parecer su amigo había olvidado traerla, Chris alzó los hombros y Viktor bufó en respuesta. El Silar discretamente buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró las cizallas doradas, con ellas vinieron el recuerdo de Yuuri. Las besó y finalmente cortó su mano dejando que su sangre cayera dentro de la copa, le tendió las cizallas a Misha y ella las tomó con gusto.

Imitó la acción de su futuro esposo y cuando la sangre se mezcló con el licor la sujetó y repitió la hermosa oración que uno de los sabios le indicaba. Acercó la copa a sus finos labios pero antes de tener la oportunidad de beber su contenido el ruido de la puerta abriéndose alarmó a todos los presentes.

Ante ellos apareció Yuuri portando un elegante yukata de plumas de cuervo, el Fénix contempló a Viktor desde la entrada, sus miradas se llenaron del otro tal y como había sucedido la primera vez que se vieron.

Yuuri había esperado otros mil años para ver a Viktor y no dejaría que una portadora de _Morte_ se lo arrebatara, le era imposible ocultar su amor por el Silar aunque lo intentara. No podía evitar morir lentamente por Viktor, solo quería quedarse con él para siempre y no le importaba esperar por él otros mil años con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

—¿Qué hace aquí el Fénix de Hielo? —masculló uno de los sabios esperando lo peor de esa repentina aparición.

Posó su mirada en Viktor y le fue fácil deducir que el Silar comenzaba a dudar de su matrimonio.

El Príncipe Yuri se acercó a Chris discretamente en busca de respuestas.

—¿Viktor invitó al Fénix? —Chris le sonrió sorprendido.

—Fui yo...pero creí que no vendría.

El sabio rompió la alineación y se dirigió hasta donde Yuuri permanecía inmóvil, el Fénix solo tenía ojos para Viktor y no notó al sabio de inmediato.

—Le suplico que se retire de esta sagrada ceremonia —ordenó el hombre.

—Disculpe pero esto es asunto entre Viktor y yo —contestó, levantó una mano en signo de pedir silencio y avanzó un par de pasos—. Me iré si él lo desea.

Todo el cuerpo de Viktor se encontraba envuelto de escalofríos, estaba nervioso, su corazón palpitaba como un lunático y el aire le faltaba.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —preguntó Chris mientras le daba una leve palmada en la espalda.

—¿Viktor? —preguntó Misha mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

—N-no puedo...respirar —confesó el Silar sin apartar la vista de Yuuri, Misha posó sus manos en sus mejillas y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Tranquilo.

—No puedo hacerlo —admitió mientras quitaba las manos de Misha de su rostro—. Creía que hacíamos lo correcto...no es así.

Misha contuvo las ganas de querer salirse con la suya pero al final se rindió, no podía ir de mundo en mundo en busca de arruinarle la vida a Yuuri.

Finalmente sonrío con sinceridad, abrazó a Viktor por última vez y musitó.

—Anda, que mereces ser feliz.

Viktor asintió, observó a todos los presentes y contuvo la respiración por un momento, cerró los ojos, exhaló, los abrió y caminó en dirección de Yuuri.

Su corazón le pedía a gritos rendirse de una vez por todas.

Yuuri había ganado esa guerra de corazones.

—Yuuri.

—Viktor.

**Te amo.**

_«Algún día, en algún lugar. Una vez más»._


	22. La magia de Hasetsu

—Yuuri.

—Viktor.

El tiempo se detuvo, las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron, el aroma de la menta y de la leche de fresa inundo sus fosas nasales. El brazo de Viktor sujetó con firmeza la cintura de Yuuri y lo atrajo hacia él, sus corazones se tocaron por un segundo fusionando sus latidos y convirtiéndolos en una sola nota musical que resonó en toda la habitación.

Los labios de Yuuri brillaron por un segundo tentando al Silar a hacer lo que horas antes quería concretar, sujetó con delicadeza su mentón y lentamente fue acortando la distancia llenando el vacío que había entre sus labios.

Sus respiraciones palpaban la piel del otro con insistencia, sus ojos se cerraron en espera de sentir la suavidad de sus labios pero justo cuando sus cuerpos estaban sincronizados y apunto de ser parte del otro el sonido de un caballo rompió esa mágica escena.

—¡El ejercito del Rey de las Tinieblas se acerca! —proclamaron al unísono los Silar de Verano, Sara y Michael Crispino, mientras se bajaban de su caballo—. Nuestro maravilloso rey ha sido tan valiente de quedarse y atacarlos.

Viktor abrazó a Yuuri como acto reflejo, temía que los fueran a separar justo cuando al fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos. El príncipe Yuri soltó una carcajada burlona atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

—Algo me dice que su egocéntrico rey descubrió que no podía entrar con su poni con alas y decidió esperar afuera.

Sara se molestó con el comentario de Yuri y estaba apunto de enfrentarlo pero su hermano se lo impidió, tenían peores problemas que atender.

—¡¿Lo ve?! —protestó otro de los sabios—. Necesita casarse de lo contrario Invierno perecerá.

Viktor se aferró más al cuerpo de Yuuri, observó con repudio a los sabios y comentó.

—No me casaré con una mujer que no amo.

Todos en la sala soltaron un grito de asombro, los murmuros arrasaron con todo, las personas comenzaron a temer por sus vidas, su única esperanza se negaba a salvarlos.

—¡Su majestad, tiene que hacer algo al respecto! —suplicaron los sabios dirigiéndose al rey.

Este simplemente guardó silencio y observó a su nieto esperando una factible solución, Yuri entendió la insinuación del rey así que intervino.

—Tsk, es una molestia que tenga que apoyarte a ti y a tu novio emplumado —admitió—, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo...—apuntó a los Silar de todas las estaciones y continuó—. ¡Ustedes también deben hacer algo al respecto!

Los Silar se miraron desconcertados sin saber como reaccionar ante tal acusación, era cierto que debían ayudar pero no sabían cómo hacerlo.

—¡Entonces hagamos el sacrificio del Fénix! —sugirió el más viejo de los sabios.

Yuuri sonrió con melancolía, sabia que era su responsabilidad salvar a Hasetsu pero no podía hacer nada mientras el Dios de la montaña estuviera enfadado con él, suspiro con resignación y aceptó su destino.

—No repetiré esto dos veces, así que escuchen con atención —advirtió y obtuvo como respuesta el silencio de todos los presentes—. El ejercito de Primavera junto a sus Silar estarán al frente de la batalla.

El padre de Minami asintió, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala junto a su esposa y su batallón. Los hermanos de Minami se aferraron a él y lloraron por la partida de sus padres, sabían que estar al frente de batalla era un gran riesgo.

—Los Silar de Verano y sus soldados irán después.

Sara y Michael asintieron, montaron sus caballos y salieron rápidamente para informarle a su rey el plan.

Yuuri se giró hacia Viktor, acarició su mejilla y añadió.

—El Silar de Invierno junto a sus tropas irán después. —Viktor posó su mano sobre la de Yuuri y asintió—. Por favor, no mueras —susurró antes de abrirle paso a su amado.

Chris y otros guardias salieron detrás de Viktor, Plisetsky observó a su abuelo y cuando este le dió una respuesta afirmativa tomó la palabra.

—Sugiero que Otoño quede al final...bajo la protección de los Demonios nocturnos.

Esa sugerencia era en realidad una suplica para que Otabek no corriera peligro al frente de la batalla, Yuuri aceptó su petición y les pidió a todos los presentes que salieran a excepción de Misha, los sabios, el rey y Yuri Pliseysky.

Misha desvió la mirada cuando notó que Yuuri se dirigía en su dirección, detestaba la presencia del Fénix pero le agradaba que fuera idéntico a _su Yuuri_.

—Necesitamos tu _Morte_ para disipar el agujero de gusano —susurró para que el resto no le escuchase.

—Mi _Morte_ es de uso limitado, está agotado...lo utilicé para otra cosa —admitió.

Esa confesión destrozó las pocas esperanzas que el Fénix tenía, sabia que eso era cosa del destino, decepcionado atrajo la atención de los presentes.

—Sabios...preparen el sacrificio.

—¡Engañaste a Viktor! ¡Maldita ave! —bramó el príncipe Plisetsky.

El rey sujetó a su nieto y con ayuda de una poción zafiro logró que este cayera en un profundo sueño, los sabios asintieron y guiaron con gusto a Yuuri a lo más alto del palacio.

Con ayuda de algunos sirvientes llevaron a Yuri a su alcoba mientras que el rey daba ordenes para proteger a su pueblo y a los refugiados.

Misha permaneció en silencio en esa sala inmersa en sus pensamientos, se debatía entre hacer algo bueno por una vez en su vida o seguir con esa actitud de arpía.

Rebuscó en su vestido de novia y sacó un diminuto frasco con una esencia azul en su interior, era el poder de Viktor para controlar el Enix. Aquella mañana gélida, cuando Viktor comió la fruta escarchada, Misha le arrebató sus poderes.

Quería utilizarlos para volver su _Morte_ más eficaz pero dada la situación cambió su plan más por obligación que por gusto.

Virtió la esencia en una copa de vino, la colocó sobre una bandeja de plata y salió de la sala en busca de Viktor.

* * *

Seung Gil llamó a Otabek, le contó sobre el plan que había formulado el Fénix y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que ellos no lo seguirán. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas quería enfrentar a su padre, no se ocultaría detrás de tres estaciones, sacaría su espada y le cortaría la garganta con mucho gusto.

Otabek como el buen caballero que era le parecía un acto cobarde permanecer en las filas traseras, si iba a morir lo haría con honor y valentía.

El príncipe desenfundó su espada, montó un corcel azabache y dejó a sus espaldas a su pueblo. Cuando pasó por la parte asignada a Invierno, Viktor montó su enorme lobo siberiano y fue detrás de él.

—¡¿Qué planeas hacer, Seung Gil?! —preguntó siguiendo su paso.

—¡Es mi padre! —exclamó con indiferencia.

Seung Gil sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, el daño que recibió por culpa del los rayos solares lo dejaron muy débil y en cualquier momento su vida se desvanecería.

Moriría con honor.

Moriría por Hasetsu.

**Moriría por Yuuri.**

Otabek imitó la acción de su príncipe pero antes de dirigirse al campo de batalla decidió despedirse del joven rubio que le robo el corazón, al llegar al palacio, subió las escaleras con rapidez y entró a su alcoba sin permiso.

Encontró a su amado durmiendo plácidamente, se acercó y depositó un dulce beso en su frente. Lucharía para que él pudiera vivir una vida donde las lágrimas y la sangre fueran un simple cuento de horror.

Yuri parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió al encontrarse con su caballero de armadura turmalina, sin decir palabra alguna lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

—Vaya, así que a la linda gatita le gustan las ratas inmundas del subterráneo

Se separaron bruscamente y posaron su mirada sobre la sonrisa hipócrita del rey de Verano, Yuri contuvo las inmensas ganas de querer golpear ese _perfecto rostro_ , solo lo había visto un par de veces en las juntas generales de las estaciones pero ya lo odiaba como nunca creyó odiar a alguien.

—Lárgate, JJ —masculló Yuri, Otabek se limitó a solo abrazarlo.

—Despídete de esa basura —advirtió con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro—. No creo que después de este enfrentamiento lo veas con vida —salió de la alcoba tan rápido como entró.

Yuri miró a Otabek, sus ojos se cristalizaron, ocultó su rostro en su pecho y murmuró.

—Prométeme que vivirás. —El demonio nocturno solo acarició su fina cabellera—. ¡Promételo!

Otabek negó, se separó de su agarre y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la alcoba. Los sollozos y gritos de dolor del Príncipe de Invierno estuvieron a punto de ablandarle el corazón pero recordó su misión como soldado y disipó esas ideas erróneas de su mente.

Se fue sin mirar atrás, sabia que si lo hacia se arrepentiría y correría a los brazos de ese joven _copo_.

* * *

El padre y la madre de Minami sostuvieron sus manos una última vez, sonrieron y observaron al enorme ejercito de demonios nocturnos que se aproximaba.

—¡Por Hasetsu! —exclamó el _pétalo_ antes de alzarse en el aire con ayuda de su grifo.

—¡Por Hasetsu! —respondieron sus soldados y le siguieron.

La madre de Minami comenzó a tararear una hermosa canción, el Enix poco a poco se acercó a ella y lo transformó en enormes plantas carnívoras que comenzaron a atacar a los demonios.

El choque entre las espadas, la sangre derramada, los gritos de guerra fueron formando la desoladora atmósfera del lugar.

Michael y Sara observaron como sus soldados eran despedazados por las mantícoras de los demonios nocturnos, posaron sus pinceles sobre un lienzo blanco y comenzaron a trazar el paisaje sangriento que se alzaba ante ellos, el Enix invocado por su acción fue utilizado para crear trampas para el enemigo.

Seung Gil a su paso iba cortando cabezas y ayudando a quien se le presentara en el camino pero ya tenía localizado a su objetivo, saltó por encima de unos cuantos soldados y llegó hasta donde su padre se encontraba descansando ignorando la masacre.

—Es aburrido —comentó, Seung Gil lanzó su espada directo al corazón de su padre pero este con ayuda de la esencia oscura la detuvo en el aire—. No pienso morir sin ver al Fénix de Hielo.— Montó una mantícora y se encaminó al palacio.

El corazón del demonio latía a mil por hora, su cuerpo se debilitaba pero no permitiría que su padre lastimará a Yuuri.

No tan lejos de ahí, el ejercitó de Invierno, luchaba con eficacia contra el ejercito de las Tinieblas. Chris destripaba a sus victimas en un movimiento, cortaba sus gargantas en otro y se cubría de las mantícoras con sus cadáveres.

Viktor, sobre su lobo, recorría el campo de batalla confrontando a la mayor cantidad posible de adversarios, utilizaba una espada de plata para acabar con sus vidas. Sus platinados cabellos eran adornados por manchas carmesíes y por manchas de tierra.

La imagen de Yuuri le impulsaba a seguir a adelante, no contaba con la ayuda del Enix pero combatiría con todas sus fuerzas.

El ejercito de Otoño era reducido pero en conjunto al ejercito de los _demonios nocturnos buenos_ pudieron hacerle frente a la batalla.

Leo se encargaba de proteger a la familia Silar de Otoño mientras ellos, sentados frente a su tejedora, creaban elegantes atrapa-sueños. Ese sería el primer atrapa-sueños de Guang Hong y se encargaría que fuera asombroso, la familia movía elegantemente su manos y hilos lumínicos aparecieron a su paso.

Viktor visualizó a una mantícora dirigiéndose al palacio, minutos después Seung Gil pasó a su lado persiguiendo a la bestia, el Silar presintió que Yuuri estaba en peligro.

_**Todo parecía estar en favor de las cuatro estaciones hasta que un hecho lo cambió todo.** _

Seung Gil bajó de su caballo y abrió las puertas del palacio, fue recibido por el intimidante silencio del lugar, al entrar sus pasos resonaron. El eco lo mantenía alarmado, tenía la vaga sensación de que alguien más estaba ahí. Desenfundo su espada y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Un terrible dolor se propago desde su abdomen hacia el resto su cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a gotear perdiéndose en la alfombra carmesí.

Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban se giró y contemplo atónito a su verdugo.

Misha sonrío, sujetó con ambas manos la espada y se la enterró una segunda vez a Seung Gil, el demonio cayó al suelo, invocó un poco de esencia de la oscuridad y obstruyó el paso.

El rey de las Tinieblas apareció detrás de la chica sosteniendo la copa de esencia en su mano derecha, observó a su hijo con desdén y aplastó su cráneo.

—Debiste obedecerme, Seung Gil —comentó mientras bebia el contenido de la copa, el poder del Silar recorrió sus venas, sintió el poder, sintió la autoridad envolviéndolo—. En cuanto a ti...—se giró y acarició el cabello de Misha—...ya no me sirves.

Contrario a lo que el rey se esperaba, Misha sonrío, el rey bajó la vista y descubrió que la chica sostenía en su mano ensangrentada su corazón.

—¿Qu...qué eres? —preguntó antes de morir.

—Yo soy....—Los cabellos turmalinas de la chica fueron sustituidos por una fina cabellera plateada, los oscuros ojos se aclararon y la anatomía digna de una damisela se transformo en una digna de un caballero—...el Silar de Invierno.

Misha salió de su escondite sosteniendo a Seung Gil, el demonio nocturno se encontraba muy enfermo pero estaba vivo.

—Al final no pude matar a mi padre....—se lamentó mientras contemplaba el cuerpo inerte del rey.

—Lo lamento pero de lo contrario él se hubiera percatado de la ilusión —aclaró Viktor.

Antes de que las estaciones entraran en combate, Misha le había contado todo a Viktor, le hizo beber de la copa y este recobro sus habilidades. Pero tenía que esperar para utilizarlas en el momento adecuado, cuando presintió que algo andaba mal regresó al palacio y se encontró con el rey de las Tinieblas quien había tomado como rehén a Misha. Con ayuda de su Enix pudo crear una ilusión y cambio de rol con ella, engañó al rey haciéndole creer que poseía el poder del Silar de Invierno y _«le ayudó»_ a deshacerse de su hijo.

Claro, al final todo fue una simple mentira.

—Tienes que ir con Yuuri —confesó Misha avergonzada—. Lamento no haberlo dicho antes pero...aceptó su sacrificio.

Tanto el Silar como el Príncipe la contemplaron atónitos, Viktor sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba y sin decir palabra alguna subió las escaleras del palacio.

El tiempo se volvió su enemigo, el futuro incierto su verdugo y su pasado su pecado inperdonable. El todo y la nada se volvieron perceptibles para sus sentidos, el palpitar de su corazón resonaba en su cabeza sustituyendo el _tic-tac_ del reloj que condenaba su vida.

Empujo la puerta del estudio de los sabios y los encontró a todos ellos rodeando a Yuuri, el Fénix se encontraba sobre una plataforma de piedra amarrado de pies y de manos con una soga de piel de rata blanca.

—¡Suéltenlo! —exigió el Silar, empujo a los sabios y desató a Yuuri.

—Váyanse —pidió Yuuri, para sorpresa de Viktor los sabios acataron la orden sin rechistar.

—¿Te hicieron daño? —preguntó Viktor mientras acariciaba el rostro de Yuuri.

El fénix se apartó sutilmente y se alejó del lugar, se acercó a una ventana y observó con tristeza la batalla que se realizaba afuera.

—Si me besas dormiré por mil años —confesó sin mirarlo.

El corazón de Viktor se fragmento ante tal revelación, presentía que él era el alma gemela de Yuuri pero que confirmara su sospecha fue más desgarrador que la vez cuando la maldición llegó a él.

—Lo sé. 

—Esta historia se ha repetido por millones de años. —Las lágrimas de Yuuri comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas—. ¿No te has cansado de la misma situación?

Viktor se acercó a Yuuri pero este se alejó de inmediato, no quería tenerlo cerca, no quería dañarlo.

—No. No me he cansado y nunca lo haré. —Yuuri sonrió.

—Te contaré una historia y tras escucharla espero que mantengas la misma postura. —Yuuri regresó su mirada al exterior y se perdió en el paisaje—. Esta es la historia de un rey que no estaba predestinado a ser uno...

« _Me dio fuerzas y una nueva perdición_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdóname, JJ. Antes amaba el cliché de ti villano :'u


	23. Esta es la historia

Esta es la historia de un rey que no estaba predestinado a ser uno.

Es la historia de un aventurero que por desgracia nació en una jaula de oro.

Para comprender su historia debemos retroceder millones de Inviernos, millones de lunas nuevas y millones de vidas.

Cuando Hasetsu nació, cuando las estaciones vieron la luz, cuando nuestro Dios nos permitió vivir. Era una época en la que los Silar gobernaban sus tierras, cuando la escarcha apareció, las flores florecieron, las hojas cayeron y las frutas maduraron.

En el reino más frío de Hasetsu nació un pequeño con casi ninguna probabilidad de sobrevivir, asustados los padres del pequeño le pidieron ayuda al Dios de la montaña, Kal. El Dios aceptó ayudarlos, condenando el futuro del pequeño ya que puso como condición que él jamás debía enamorarse.

Los padres aceptaron, Kal hizo florecer un lirio en medio de esa tempestad de frío e hizo con ella un brebaje que le salvó la vida al pequeño.

Ese pequeño era el hijo menor de los reyes de Invierno, al cual decidieron llamar Yuuri en honor al lirio que le salvó la vida.

El pequeño tenía dos hermanos mayores, una niña siete años mayor llamada Mari y un hermano dos años mayor llamado Ame. Los hermanos crecieron en ese reino gobernado por el frío con la idea de que Mari al cumplir la mayoría de edad se convertiría en la reina de Invierno.

Ambos hermanos eran inseparables, corrían y reían al unísono, crecieron rodeados de amor y lindas amistades pero todo cambió el día que Yuuri cumplió cinco años.

El joven príncipe dormía en su habitación plácidamente hasta que la calidez de unos labios contra su frente lo despertaron, era Mari quien se despedía de su hermano, ella no quería ser coronada reina así que decidió escapar antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Sin decirle nada a su hermanito, abrió la ventana de su habitación, le sonrió por ultima vez y salto. Los guardias entraron segundos después pero ya nada se pudo hacer, Mari era veloz y no permitiría que la atraparan.

Los reyes se lamentaron su perdida pero no les quedo otra opción más que cederle la oportunidad a su segundo hijo. Por desgracia ese suceso provocó que los hermanos se distanciaran, Ame pasaba la mayor parte del día estudiando con su profesora mientras que Yuuri se aislaba en su alcoba.

Por suerte su mayordomo, Yakov, le sugirió al pequeño que aprendiera a utilizar el Enix y que mejor maestro que el Dios de la montaña para enseñarle. El príncipe temeroso aceptó, le daba miedo aquel hombre de frívola mirada pero comprendió que era necesario interactuar con él ya que le salvó la vida.

En esos años aun existían una gran y variada cantidad de animales fantásticos, el príncipe poseía un hermoso dragón de fuego fatuo, su único amigo hasta ese momento. Con ayuda de su dragón llegó a la cima de la montaña y entró al palacio del Dios, se encontró con peculiares personalidades que tiempo después se convertirían en sus mejores amigos.

Uno de ellos era el _Viento_ , un joven de cabello blanquecino y ojos violetas; otro era una de las hermanas _Luna_ , Nitid, una chica de hermosos cabellos turmalina y nívea piel. Por último pero no menos importante se encontraba la _Muerte_ , una señorita de peculiar vestimenta oscura contrastando con sus ojos que no tenían ni un rastro de blancura.

El Dios aceptó enseñarle a Yuuri, el príncipe iba cada día a jugar y a estudiar con el peculiar grupo, su vida parecía adquirir color de nuevo.

Hasta que en un terrible accidente sus padres murieron, Ame tan solo tenía dieciséis años y Yuuri catorce, fue una tragedia que de nueva cuenta cambiaría el rumbo de su vida.

Los hermanos volvieron a ser unidos como antes, Ame al ser el hermano mayor se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidar a Yuuri así que consentía cada uno de sus caprichos, eran simples pero era la alegría del chico.

Peleas de nieve, paseos por el bosque, permiso para faltar a las clases de baile, entre otras cosas eran los gustos culposos del príncipe.

Odiaba bailar, sentía que no era bueno pero era necesario para controlar el Enix por suerte Kal le enseñó a utilizarlo sin la necesidad de hacer dicho baile. Ese día Yuuri se sintió contento ya que no habría necesidad alguna de seguir con las absurdas clases que Lidia impartía de baile.

—Joven príncipe, muy pronto su hermano será coronado rey. ¿Ha pensado lo qué hará después de su coronación?

Yuuri soñaba con viajar por todas las estaciones, quería aventurarse con sus amigos a las profundidades de Hasetsu, ellos siempre le contentaban fabulosas historias de monstruos y princesas en apuros. Quería vivir todas esas aventuras, y lo haría cuando su hermano se convirtiera rey de Invierno.

Como siempre el destino no estaba a su favor, un día tuvo que acompañar a su hermano a una reunión general de todas las estaciones ahí Ame, conoció a la princesa de Otoño y se enamoró perdidamente de ella.

Meses después se casó con ella y como la princesa era única heredera al trono de Otoño, Ame se convirtió en rey de dicha estación dejándole la responsabilidad de Invierno a Yuuri.

Sus sueños, sus aspiraciones, su vida se fragmentaban. Él no quería ser rey, no había nacido para ser uno, no sabía nada sobre como gobernar pero aun así acepto el mandato de su hermano.

Los sabios no querían que Yuuri escapará como Mari así que lo coronaron con tan solo diecisiete años amarrándolo a una vida que no deseaba.

Al no saber como gobernar decidió interactuar directamente con su pueblo para atender sus necesidades, así fue como se ganó su respeto y amor. Yuuri fue el primer rey que dejaba el trono a un lado para salir y ensuciarse las manos al ayudar a sus pobladores.

Yuuri siempre les saludaba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sin embargo, no se sentía feliz. Había algo que le faltaba, ese vacío condeno su existencia. 

Viento y Luna intentaban convencerlo de que era hora de buscar pareja pero se negaba ya que sabia que no podría amar a esa persona como se merecía por culpa de la condición de Kal. Incluso intentaron que el frío Dios deshiciera ese hechizo pero se negó rotundamente.

—Es el rumbo de la vida, no debe de ser cambiado.

Los años pasaron, las personas crecieron, las lunas cambiaron hasta el día en que Yuuri cumplió veintitrés años. Los copos organizaron una magnifica fiesta en su honor, era grandiosa y alegre, su hermano Ame, ahora rey de Otoño, lo visitó y le dio la grandiosa noticia de que sería tío.

Esa noche por desgracia la reina enfermó, una extraña enfermedad la atacó dejándola muy débil, apenas fue posible salvar a la bebé que llevaba en su vientre. La música paró su sonar, las risas se desvanecieron y los colores se oscurecieron, Otoño e Invierno entraron en luto.

Ame entró en una terrible depresión, Yuuri intentaba consolarlo pero sus intentos fueron en vano, su hermano solo salía de su habitación para visitar a su pequeña.

Cansado de no saber qué hacer, Yuuri, comenzó a buscar ayuda. No quería que su hermano muriera por una terrible perdida, no quería perder a lo único que le quedaba.

—¡Sí! Y-y también escuche que los artesanos son **MUY** atractivos.

Yuuri estaba en inmerso en sus pensamientos que ignoró la conversación de un par de sirvientas que limpiaban el pasillo.

—Yo ya le pedí a mi padre que me ordene un par de patines ahora que el rey de Otoño enviudó estará en busca de una damisela.

Yuuri salió de su alcoba al escuchar tal revelación, la sirvienta estaba asustada ya que creyó que el Rey de Invierno se molestaría con ella por su comentario pero no fue nada de eso.

—Por favor dígame dónde encuentro esos artesanos.

Yuuri sabía que a Ame le encantaba bailar, quizá un nuevo par de patines alegrarían un poco su amarga existencia.

Las doncellas le contaron que se trataba de una familia de artesanos proveniente del sur de Invierno, dicha familia era la mejor en la elaboración de patines, su trabajo era fino y pulcro. Yuuri sin pensarlo dos veces mandó a llamar al mejor artesano de esa familia.

_Lo que no sabía era que ese artesano llenaría el_ _vacío que le atormentaba._

* * *

Un joven de dieciséis años de claros ojos zafiro y delicada anatomía despertó en su humilde cama, sus pequeños hermanos y hermanas lo estaban asfixiando con sus piernitas y bracitos. Con cuidado se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre preparaba el almuerzo.

La saludo alegremente y se sentó en la mesa, vivía en una casa muy humilde pero el amor familiar lo compensaba.

—Vitya, anoche llegó un mensajero —reveló su madre mientras le tendía un plato de frijoles dulces y un trozo de pan—. Y bueno...—sonrió—...quieren que vayas al palacio y le confecciones unos patines al hermano del rey.

Viktor casi se atragantó al escuchar la magnífica noticia, abrazó a su madre y corrió a su taller por su maletín.

—¡Mamá dile a papá que los veo en la tarde!

Se despidió el jovencito sin saber que esa tarde ya no volvería a ver a su familia.

Caminó con entusiasmo por el pueblo, más de una doncella le sonreía y se acercaba a él con la intención de hacerle la platica pero el joven artesano se negaba con educación.

Confeccionarle unos patines al rey de Otoño era el acto que los sacaría de la pobreza y no podía perder el tiempo con romances efímeros.

Los guardias lo recibieron y lo guiaron hasta sala principal donde Yakov lo recibió, saludó al chico y lo condujo a la habitación de Ame.

El rey no tenía la intención de abrir, se negaba a interactuar con el resto pero como Yakov no paraba de insistir decidió abrir la puerta.

—Yakov, te ordené que no le permitieras el paso a nadie.

—Lo siento pero su hermano, el rey de Invierno, me ordenó que trajera a un artesano para confeccionarle unos patines.

Ame aun no había visto a Viktor, ya que este se ocultaba detrás de Yakov, no quería perder esa gran oportunidad así que decidió salir de su escondite.

—¡Por favor, se lo suplico! ¡Déjeme confeccionarle los patines!

Ame quedó anonadado por la belleza de Viktor, su complexión delgada, sus finos rasgos y su larga cabellera platinada y inocente juventud lo hacían parecer una damisela, una preciosa damisela.

El rey de Otoño sucumbió ante la perversión y la lujuria, aceptó que el chico se quedara pero no tenía para nada la intención de dejar que se fuera. Quería poseer su delicado cuerpo y llenarlo de dolorosas marcas que le indicaran al resto que era de su propiedad.

Ame cerró la puerta de su alcoba tras dejar pasar al artesano, se sentó en su cama y se quitó los zapatos para que el joven pudiera tomarle las medidas. Viktor se hincó y abrió su maletín, sacó unas cuantas hojas, un lápiz y algunos instrumentos de medición.

Sujetó con delicadeza el pie del rey y comenzó con su labor, Ame al sentir el roce de esos pulcros dedos contra su piel no pudo contenerse más y sujetó al chico de la barbilla.

—Sabes, nunca había visto a un _copo_ tan bello como tú. —Viktor sintió el peligro que conllevaba permanecer ahí, sonrió con nerviosismo y se levantó de golpe.

—Uh...disculpe...debo regresar a casa...olvide...algo.

Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla, dicho intento fue en vano, cuando menos se lo esperó sintió las manos del deprimido rey recorrer su torso.

—Por favor, no —suplicó antes de que Ame le despojara por completo de su yukata—. ¡No!

******

Yuuri regresó de ayudar a unos ancianos con sus cultivos de zarzamoras, al hacerlo le notificaron que el artesano llegó y que su hermano aceptó la confección.

Emocionado subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Ame, para su sorpresa tres guardias custodiaban la puerta, se acercó caudalosamente y cuando se encontraba a un par de pasos de distancia pudo escuchar los gritos de suplica de alguien.

—¿Qué sucede? —exigió saber.

Los guardias se miraron desconcertados pero al final hablaron.

—Su majestad nos ordeno custodiar la puerta para que...

Yuuri no lo dejó terminar, lo apartó y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se cruzaron con la fragmentada mirada de Viktor, sus almas conectaron al instante, sus corazones se sincronizaron y palpitaron al mismo compás. Sus ojos solo reflejaban la ansiedad y necesidad que el uno sentía por el otro.

Gracias al cielo que Yuuri entró a tiempo, Ame estaba a punto de profanar la inocencia del joven artesano. Ame enojado se levantó dejando al descubierto el desnudo cuerpo de Viktor, Yuuri se quitó la capa que le protegía del frío, ignoró los reclamos de su hermano y cubrió con esta a Viktor.

—¡Maldición, Yuuri! ¡Debes tocar antes de entrar!

Viktor al sentir la calidez de la capa de Yuuri se sintió amenazado y se alejó de él bruscamente, y era de esperarse, minutos antes estaba siendo agredido.

—Ame, ignorare este acto tuyo pero no atrevas a repetirlo —le advirtió Yuuri, Ame sonrió con hipocresía y respondió.

—Lo quiero. Quiero al chico, me casaré con él —le informó mientras salía de su habitación—. Le enviare una bolsa de diamantes a su familia para que no haya problema mientras tanto deja que duerma en el calabozo para que aprenda que le conviene obedecer mis ordenes.

Los guardias que esperaban afuera entraron con la intención de llevarse a Viktor al calabozo pero Yuuri se los impidió.

—Soy el Rey de esta estación y me niego a que hagas esto.

—Y yo soy tu hermano, Yuuri.

El joven rey observó con melancolía a Viktor, su hermano tenía razón, él lo cuidó cuando sus padres murieron, siempre complacía sus caprichos y ahora era su turno de compensarle.

Asintió y dejó que los guardias se llevaran a Viktor.

_«Derrítete y conviértete en mis lágrimas»._


	24. Libérate

Los gélidos recuerdos del rey de Invierno lo atormentaron esa tarde, sus caprichos y deseos de pequeño fueron la condena que marcó su futuro. Era como un hechizo para mantenerlo cautivo bajo la forma de un simple mortal encadenado al deber de proteger una nación.

Se sentía como un ave a la cual le cortaron las alas, encerrado en esa prisión de hielo y oro sabía que era imposible encontrar la felicidad, la condición que Kal le impuso en conjunto con su título de rey estaban haciéndolo perecer lentamente.

Recordaba la noche en que sus caprichos de niño mimado superaron los límites de su hermano e incluso lo habían puesto en peligro. Era una noche común en Invierno, nieve caía sin cesar, Yuuri abrumado por los terribles sonidos que el viento producía al chocar contra los arboles salió de su habitación. Sujetándose de la pared llegó a la habitación de Ame, con cuidado subió a la cama de su hermano y se acorrucó a un costado de él.

—Ame, quiero que la nieve desaparezca —susurró entre sueños poniendo a prueba las habilidades de su hermano.

_**Ese día condenó a Hasetsu.** _

El remordimiento lo hizo ceder al deseo pecaminoso de su hermano, Ame solo quería estar con un artesano, eso no se comparaba en nada a su deseo que fragmento el destino de Hasetsu. Quería lidiar con esa petición pero el vivo recuerdo de aquel joven de ojos zafiro y cabello platinado lo llamaba a gritos para que lo rescatase.

Disipó esas dolorosas ideas y se encaminó al calabozo sosteniendo un yukata y un par de geta para Viktor, les pidió a los guardias que dejaran sus puestos. Con cautela abrió la puerta de la celda, su mirada se posó de inmediato sobre la delicada figura de Viktor quien estaba acorrucado en una esquina, el rastro de las lágrimas seguía vigente en sus pálidas mejillas al igual que las rojizas marcas en su cuello que Ame logró hacer.

Yuuri entró y se acercó a Viktor recibiendo como respuesta que el joven se apegará más a la pared temiendo por lo que el rey de Invierno pudiera hacerle. Yuuri sonrió y dejo las prendas en el suelo, se alejó un par de pasos y contemplo maravillado como la tenue luz de la luna resaltaba el brillo de la peculiar cabellera del joven.

Verlo ahí, acorralado contra la pared, le hizo recordar las veces que él se escondía en su habitación para evitar los deberes reales. Las prisiones eran distintas pero el sentimiento de soledad era comparable, no podía desobedecer el mandato de su hermano pero si podía ser amable con Viktor.

—Baja a cenar —musitó, salió dejando la puerta del calabazo abierta.

Yuuri bajó al comedor y como ya era costumbre se dispuso a comer solo, tomó el tazón de katsudon y dio el primer bocado desanimado. Por suerte, apareció Viento, saltó a la mesa y se arrodillo frente a Yuuri.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? Va a escapar. —Yuuri ignoró la presencia de Viento y se recorió un asiento.

—Ese es el plan —añadió Luna, la chica lucía tan desanimada como siempre.

Yuuri no desobedecería las ordenes de su hermano pero si _por alguna razón_ Viktor lograra escapar del palacio no sería culpa de nadie, él no tendría remordimientos y Viktor sería libre.

—Miren esta linda alma, ¿no es preciosa? —preguntó Muerte mientras tomaba del mentón a Yuuri y lo obligaba a ver el resplandeciente hilo de plata que lentamente iba perdiendo el brillo.

Ese hilo era el _Anima_ , las almas eran como globos y el Anima era el hilo que las conectaba con el cuerpo, si el Anima desaparecía el alma se iba, en otras palabras, el dueño del Anima moría.

Muerte le había confesado que cada Anima y alma poseía un color peculiar dependiendo de su poseedor, nunca había visto un Anima plateada, al igual que nunca había visto a un chico de cabellos de igual tonalidad.

Se levantó de golpe y guiado por su instinto salió al patio trasero donde su fiel dragón descansaba, vio huellas sobre la nieve desvanecerse en los muros, temeroso montó su dragón y lo obligó a elevarse lo más alto que pudiera. Tenía que encontrar a Viktor, no podía dejar que su vida se desvaneciera, había algo en él que le inquietaba y estaba dispuesto a descubrir que era.

Siguió el rastro de huellas y estas lo guiaron a un lago muy cercano a la montaña de Kal, las huellas desaparecieron en la orilla, Yuuri descendió a prisa. Descubrió que el hielo se había fragmentado, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó, el agua cristalina albergaba en su interior a Viktor, sus ojos se habían cerrado y ya no luchaba por llegar a la superficie.

Yuuri lo sujetó con firmeza y lo llevó a la orilla, su respiración era sutil al igual que su palpitar, su tersa piel estaba más helada que un tempano de hielo y sus labios se tornaron de un intenso color violeta.

—¡Perdón! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme!

Yuuri mecía con desesperación a Viktor en sus brazos, se aferraba a sus manos e intentaba darle calor a su cuerpo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, la vida de Viktor se apagaba y él no podía ayudarlo. Visualizó un sutil brillo, era el Anima de Viktor, siguió el rastro y se encontró con Muerte quien sostenía el delicado hilo entre sus manos con la intención de romperlo.

—¡Por favor, ayúdame! —suplicó entre sollozos—. ¡Haré lo que quieras pero no te lo lleves!

Muerte contemplo con indiferencia a Yuuri, caminó hacia él y acarició su mejilla y sonrío.

—No hay nada que tú poseas que me interese.

—Lo que sea...por favor.

Ese sentimiento era extraño, doloroso, pero le agradaba a Yuuri. Era la primera vez que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas proteger a alguien con su vida, era la primera vez que su corazón se aceleraba con tan solo ver a alguien, que le costaba respirar por estar cerca de alguien.

_**Era la primera vez que experimentaba el amor.** _

—¿Por qué siempre los humanos me piden eso? —alejó su mano de la mejilla de Yuuri y la posó sobre la frente de Viktor, permaneció en silencio unos cuantos segundos hasta que otra sonrisa sustituyó a la anterior—. Kal salvó tu vida y te puso como condición que jamás te enamoraras, ¿verdad?

Yuuri asintió sutilmente.

—Yo salvaré la vida de este chico con la condición de que desobedezcas el mandato de Kal...—Yuuri estaba a punto de protestar pero Muerte le cubrió la boca—. Y tú alma. ¿Trato?

Podía darle su alma pero jamás podría desobedecer a Kal, ese Dios era de temer y no quería que lastimara a sus seres queridos.

Siempre había soñado con el día en que se libraría de las cadenas que le ataban a Hasetsu, imaginaba el día que ese mundo fugaz en el que vivía lo acogiera sin la necesidad de llevar un título. Por alguna razón sentía que ya lo había logrado, esa sensación era la que emanaba Viktor y no podía permitir que desapareciera.

—Acepto...¡Acepto!

* * *

Viktor abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Un gran candelabro le dio la bienvenida, la suavidad y calidez de una cama hecha de pieles de oso lo envolvieron y la sorpresa de encontrarse vivo lo invadió.

Se reincorporó y examinó a detalle la elegante alcoba en la que se encontraba, la puerta se abrió, el rey de Invierno apareció con una charola de plata. Viktor se envolvió en las cobijas, Yuuri se acercó y dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita de noche, sonrió y se fue.

Viktor saltó de la cama y se acercó a la mesa, soltó un grito de asombro al encontrarse con una deliciosa variedad de alimentos, desde frutas exóticas hasta carne ahumada eran los manjares que Yuuri le había traído.

Viktor degustó los platillos emocionado, para él era una nueva experiencia comer frutas de Primavera, su familia era muy pobre como para permitirse gastar dinero en productos de otras estaciones.

Cuando ya estaba satisfecho regresó a la cama, se sentía mejor que ayer pero también malagradecido, el rey de Invierno le había invitado a cenar y él se lo pagó escapando. Fue un escape fallido ya que cayó en un lago y aun así el rey se seguía comportando amable con él.

Ese fue el primer día que convivieron, sin dirigirse palabra alguna solo intercambiando miradas a la hora de la comida y cena.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri encontró a Viktor fuera de la cama, estaba sentado frente a un viejo escritorio y se encontraba inmerso en los trazos que realizaba con un trozo de carbón sobre una hoja de opalina.

Caminó tratando de no hacer ruido y colocó la bandeja a lado de su espacio de trabajo, al acercarse pudo observar que los dibujos que realizaba Viktor eran en realidad el diseño de unos patines.

No lo interrumpió, dio media vuelta pero no pudo avanzar, algo le impedía alejarse. Era Viktor quien sostenía con delicadeza la manga de Yuuri.

—Gracias —susurró, Yuuri se perdió en las profundidades de los ojos de Viktor.

Eran sencillamente hermosos y cautivadores, al igual que sus finas facciones, Yuuri tenía miedo de perder el control como lo hizo su hermano así que simplemente asintió, se apartó de Viktor con gentileza y caminó a la salida.

—Hoy traje leche de fresa, espero que te guste.

—¿Fresa? —Viktor contempló desconcertado a Yuuri, jamás había escuchado de esa fruta y por supuesto, nunca la había probado.

—La leche de fresa es mi favorita —admitió, regresó con Viktor y le tendió una taza con leche de fresa.

Viktor recibió la taza con gusto y dio un pequeño sorbo, el dulzor de la fresa al impactar contra sus papilas gustativas lo hizo enrojecer.

—Wow! ¡Deliciosa! —Viktor bebió todo el contenido de la taza—. ¡Quiero más! ¡Quiero más!

Tal acto le recordó a Yuuri que Viktor seguía siendo un niño, no se comparaban sus veintitrés años con los dieseis de Viktor, era una locura que Ame quisiera emparejarse con un _copo_ tan frágil e inocente.

Ese segundo día Viktor y Yuuri lo pasaron conversando sobre frutas exóticas y comiendo manjares que las contuvieran para que Viktor las conociera. No hubo contacto alguno, más que gritos de emoción por parte del artesano y sonrisas por parte del rey de Invierno.

En el tercer día Ame visitó a Viktor y discutió con Yuuri al percatarse que su hermano le había dado una habitación en el palacio, después de la riña Ame regresó a Otoño con la promesa de que regresaría por Viktor dejándole la tarea a su hermano de _"amaestrar"_ al salvaje _copo_ ya que cuando entró a la habitación del artesano este lo había atacado.

Al cuarto día Yuuri le permitió a Viktor recorrer el palacio, cuando lo hizo se encontró con Viento y con Luna quienes lo examinaron a detalle.

—¡Luna, es tu hijo! —bromeó Viento al ver en persona los plateados cabellos del chico.

—¿Quién es el tonto albino?

Viktor cubrió su ostro con ambas manos en un fallido intento de no reírse, el pobre no podría creer que Viento y Luna tuvieran forma humana, él siempre creyó que era una metáfora.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Kal, los tres guardaron silencio. Kal fulminó con la mirada a Viktor y se dirigió a la oficina de Yuuri, no confiaba en el _copo_ y se había propuesto alejarlo de Yuuri a toda costa.

En el quinto día Yuuri invitó a Viktor al jardín, contemplaron las gélidas flores típicas de Invierno sin decir palabra alguna. El corazón de Yuuri latía sin control, le faltaba el aire y sentía que en cualquier momento se podía desmayar. Ese era el efecto que Viktor producía en el rey, una sensación desconocida y abrumadora capaz de hacerlo enrojecer con una simple mirada o temblar con una palabra.

Llegaron a la parte de los establos donde el dragón de Yuuri se encontraba, Viktor se acercó por curiosidad y gritó cuando vi al enorme ser asomarse. Yuuri soltó una carcajada por la reacción de Viktor, el artesano aprovecho ese momento para lanzarle una bola de nieve que impacto contra su rostro borrando esa sonrisa burlona.

—Bajó la guardia, su majestad. —Viktor hizo una reverencia con la intención de tomar más nieve, Yuuri invocó un poco de Enix creando una enorme bola de nieve que le lanzó.

—Solo es Yuuri —aclaró mientras se alejaba, Viktor formó más bolas de nieve, se escondió entre los rosales y se las comenzó a arrojar.

—De acuerdo, Yuuri. ¡Piensa rápido!

El tiempo dejo de influir en ellos, se concentraron en esa improvisada batalla de bolas de nieve, los sonidos se disiparon y se concentraron en regular sus respiraciones, en sincronizar su palpitar. Sus manos se estremecieron al tocar la nieve y moldear irregulares bolas, la concentración era necesaria para dar un buen tiro, cerraron sus ojos dieron un ultimo respiro y salieron de sus escondites.

—¡Gané! —exclamó Viktor, se lanzó sobre el noqueado rey y comenzó a quitarle la nieve de su ropa. Yuuri contuvo la respiración y desvió la mirada, esa cercanía era peligrosa para ambos—. Como gané debes darme algo a cambio.

Yuuri sucumbió ante los deseos de Viktor y sin analizar su curiosa propuesta aceptó, regresaron al palacio y Viktor se encerró en su alcoba, horas más tarde Yuuri llamó a la puerta con el pedido del joven. Eran herramientas y materiales para la elaboración de patines, Viktor comenzó a creer que si terminaba los patines para el rey de Otoño, este le dejaría libre así que le pidió a Yuuri que le diera un mes para terminarlos, en ese mes se abstendría a salir y permanecería encerrado hasta completar su labor.

Al siguiente día Yuuri no tuvo la oportunidad de visitar a Viktor, Kal le había llamado para atender un asunto urgente. El Dios le informó que una extraña enfermedad se estaba propagando por todas las estaciones, la mayoría de los contagiados moría por sus síntomas pero una pequeña cantidad sobrevivía, a ellos se les llamó _demonios nocturnos_.

—Yuuri, debes alejarte de ese _copo_. —Kal dejó sobre la mesa de cristal una copa de vino y un plato de filete con legumbres.

—¿Por qué? Es el prometido de mi hermano, no hay riesgo alguno. Mantendré mi palabra sobre la condición que impusiste.

Yuuri se resignó a comer ignorando la mirada asesina del Dios, este se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—¿A caso no lo entiendes? Impuse esa condición para alejarte de las personas que quisieran alejarte de mi lado.

Yuuri se giró, Kal no demoró mucho en aprisionar sus labios contra la suyos, Yuuri intentó apartarse pero el Dios lo sujetó con fuerza. Lentamente Yuuri se dejó hacer a la voluntad del Dios, la escarcha que cubría la cama de Kal se derritió a causa de calor corporal de ambos cuerpos fusionándose en uno solo, los jadeos y gemidos resonaron por la vacía habitación.

La voluntad de Yuuri cada vez más se veía acorralada, ya no solo era cuestión de un título de la realeza, una responsabilidad como hermano, no, esto ya implicaba pertenecerle a un Dios. En parte se lamentaba, en parte no, porque sabía que su alma estaba en manos de Muerte y aún existía la posibilidad de liberarse de aquellas cadenas doradas.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como Muerte quería así que tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas, visitó al joven artesano en sueños y lo hizo portador de aquella enfermedad extraña poniendo en riesgo de nuevo su vida.

Kal le había pedido a Yuuri que dejara el palacio y fuera a vivir con él, como siempre accedió sin rechistar, sus sirvientes preparaban las maletas con rapidez, conocían el temperamento del Dios y no querían enfurecerlo por la demora.

Antes de irse, Yuuri fue a despedirse de Viktor, para su sorpresa lo encontró con una terrible fiebre. Muerte apareció a su lado y Yuuri le suplicó que lo curara, ella simplemente sonrió y desapareció.

No quería irse y dejarlo en esas condiciones, le ordenó a sus sirvientes que desempacaran y llevaran sus cosas a la habitación de Viktor. Dormiría ahí para atenderlo en persona, no confiaba en los demás, temía que alguien le hiciera daño.

—¡Prometiste que vivirías conmigo!

—Lo haré pero no puedo dejarlo, dame lo que resta del mes. Por favor. Ame regresara pronto y se casará con él, no tienes por qué molestarte.

Kal aceptó, tenía que atender a los enfermos de Primavera y de Verano pero le hizo prometer que después de la boda de su hermano se casarían, como prueba de su compromiso le regaló un anillo de rubí.

_«Benévolo en la sangre, pero olvidado en el entierro...»._


	25. No es amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una de mis adaptaciones Disney favoritas es Hércules(?).

_¿Alguien sabe lo qué es el amor?_

Kal y Luna conocen varios dioses del _amor_.

Muerte conoce a la personificación del _amor_.

Viento en una antigua vida llevaba el nombre de _Amare_.

_Pero...¿realmente sabían lo que era amar y ser amado?_

Era difícil deducir si conocían o habían experimentado todo lo que el amor conllevaba, como todo el amor tenía un inicio, se presentaba en forma de cosquilleos, de sonrojos y risas nerviosas. Como cuando Viktor pronunciaba el nombre de Yuuri y este se sentía en el paraíso o cuando Yuuri le narraba anécdotas de aventuras a Viktor y él se perdía en la mirada de emoción del rey.

Sus síntomas más peligrosos eran esas veces que el corazón latía como un caballo descontrolado o cuando se les dificultaba respirar, un ejemplo era cuando Yuuri dormía junto a Viktor o cuando el descuidado artesano entraba a la habitación sin tocar y se encontraba con el rey vistiéndose.

Pero ninguno de esos síntomas ni efectos del amor era tan peligroso como la necesidad y dependencia que se formó entre ellos, las noches para Yuuri perdían su significado si no podía dormir con Viktor entre sus brazos. Las mañanas perdían su calidez si Yuuri no recibía a Viktor con una tierna sonrisa, las horas eran extremadamente aburridas si no escuchaban la voz del otro resonando en la habitación.

Los pequeños detalles establecieron las bases para ese amor, desde los cuentos que Yuuri le contaba a Viktor hasta los juegos que el artesano inventaba para entretener al rey.

El amor es dulce la mayor parte del tiempo pero también tiene sus altibajos, en ocasiones Viktor se enfadaba con Yuuri ya que el rey movía de lugar su material de trabajo, en otras el rey se molestaba con el artesano porque salía de la habitación sin permiso provocando que se preocupara de que cayera en cama de nuevo.

Reñían para contentarse minutos después, se disculpaban y después bromeaban, se separaban y después regresaban buscando con ansiedad la compañía del otro.

Ese era el amor de ambos, un amor que Yuuri no aceptaba.

—Estás enamorado de Viktor —sentenció Viento.

Yuuri no escuchó el comentario ya que estaba hipnotizado por la escena que tenía al frente, Luna se ofreció a enseñarle a Viktor a montar, iniciarían con un caballo e irían incrementando de nivel hasta que fuera capaz de montar el dragón de Yuuri.

Viktor reía al compás del viento cuando el caballo daba un par de pasos, Luna le aconsejaba que hacer y lo animaba a guiar por su cuenta al animal.

—Tsk, maldito amor cegador de reyes.

Ese comentario sí que lo escuchó, fulminó con la mirada a Viento y objetó.

—No es amor. Jamás podría serlo.

Muerte apareció a espaldas de Yuuri y lo abrazó.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Esa sonrisa es de amor!

Enfadado empujó a Muerte y regresó al palacio, no diría que era amor, solo era cariño fraternal. Viento envió a sus hadas para fastidiarle el día a Yuuri, hacían que las pinturas cobraran vida y mencionaran sin cesar a Viktor, otras le preguntaban si estaba enamorado del artesano y otras más se plantaron en su oficina cantando.

_—No lo disimules, bien sabemos donde está tu corazón._

Yuuri se negaba a aceptar que era amor, corría de habitación en habitación tratando de ocultarse de las hadas, no permanecía en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo ya que esas pequeñas revoltosas lo encontraban de inmediato.

_—No lo niegues, es amor. ¡Date cuenta que lo amas!_

El orgullo y sus miedos le impedían que aceptara ese dulce amor, no quería arrastrar a Viktor a una tragedia, Kal si se enterara de su traición maldeciría a Viktor y eso era lo que menos quería Yuuri.

Al final se terminó ocultando en el jardín y regresó al palacio cuando el sol se ocultó, las hadas regresaron a casa y por fin dejaron de molestar a Yuuri.

Entró a la habitación y como ya era costumbre se acorrucó a lado de Viktor lo rodeo con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, Yuuri se alarmó al notar que la temperatura de Viktor era extremadamente alta y su respiración muy agitada. El artesano se acercó más a él y lo miró con suplica, Yuuri apartó unos cabellos rebeldes que cubrían parte de su rostro y acarició su mejilla.

—No...me...siento...bien —jadeo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que te sientes así? —preguntó preocupado.

—En la c-cena...después de...que-e....Muerte me dio...leche de fresa. —Viktor ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera tan...ansiosa.

La cercanía lo agobiaba, un leve dolor comenzó a aparecer en su entrepierna provocando que se alejara de golpe de Yuuri.

—¡V-vete! No...m-me siento...bien.

Yuuri maldijo internamente a Muerte, estaba seguro que esa caprichosa mujer tenía algo que ver con eso. Se levantó de la cama y le sirvió un vaso de agua a Viktor, este lo tomó intentando controlar el temblor que se expandía por su cuerpo.

Yuuri besó la frente de Viktor y le pidió que esperara, cuando salió de la habitación Viktor se sintió más tranquilo pero seguía sintiéndose extraño e incómodo. Se colocó en posición fetal y se envolvió en las cobijas aferrando sus manos en las sabanas e intentó controlar los terribles jadeos que escapaban de su boca espontáneamente.

No aguantó la espera y con esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, caminó apoyándose en la pared hasta llegar a la oficina de Yuuri, las luces estaban prendidas y el eco de un par de voces resonaba.

—¡¿Qué le diste a Viktor?! —bramó Yuuri mientras golpeaba con el escritorio de roble.

—Ya que tú no aceptas tus sentimientos creí que Viktor si lo haría pero tenía que darle un empujón.

Viktor enrojeció, le había confesado a Muerte que sentía algo por Yuuri, después de dicha confesión ella le dio la leche de fresa. Se acercó más a la puerta emocionado por escuchar la respuesta del rey incluso entreabrió la puerta para verlo.

—No es amor.

Viktor ahogo un sollozo y se dejó caer en el umbral de la puerta, las lágrimas salieron a mares provocando que su visión se nublara a tal punto que no se percató cuando Yuuri abrió la puerta de la oficina.

—Viktor... —musitó desconcertado y de inmediato lo abrazó.

—P-perdón...yo...y-yo...¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

Viktor ocultó de nueva cuenta su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri, aferró su existencia a él, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría por el rechazo del rey. Se sentía miserable, su existencia ya no tenía sentido si la persona que amaba no le correspondía.

Yuuri se separó con gentileza del agarre de Viktor, acunó su rostro en sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo, el artesano desvió la mirada. No quería caer rendido de nueva cuenta, no quería que su dolor incrementara al cruzarse con una mirada de rechazo.

—Viktor, mírame.

—¡No! ¡No quiero!

Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba alejarse de Yuuri, zangoloteaba con violencia su cuerpo mientras gritaba como un niño berrinchudo. Cansado por la actitud de Viktor, Yuuri sujetó su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él fusionando sus labios. Viktor al sentir la suavidad de estos dejo escapar un inocente gemido, el calor corporal comenzó a incrementarse de nuevo, el cuerpo de Viktor le pedía a gritos que Yuuri lo tocara.

El beso fue efímero, dulce y placentero. Lo ideal para provocar que ambos se sonrojaran, los labios de Viktor eran el paraíso prohibido de Yuuri y el néctar que estos desprendían era su bebida favorita.

El momento se volvió íntimo y cautivo, las manos de Yuuri recorrieron las mejillas de Viktor en busca de borrar el rastro de aquellas lágrimas de dolor, besos y caricias por el rostro del menor fueron las cosas que Yuuri le pudo brindar en ese momento. El olor de la brisa matutina inundó las fosas nasales de Yuuri obligándolo a acercarse más a Viktor, la conexión emocional era mutua y sincera pero corría el riesgo de que desembocara en una tragedia.

El instinto de protección por parte del mayor hizo que envolviera con delicadeza a Viktor y lo llevara cargando de regreso a la habitación donde las sabanas lo acogieron de nueva cuenta. Viktor ya no aguantaba el dolor ni el calor que su cuerpo producía entre jadeos le suplicó a Yuuri que lo liberara de ese martirio.

Yuuri contorneó la anatomía de Viktor con besos pausados y cariñosos, despojándolo de su vestimenta con cuidado, tenía la sensación de que si no lo trataba con cuidado en cualquier momento se rompería esa mágica escena.

—Te amo, te amo y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de la eternidad —repitió Viktor mientras estiraba sus brazos en busca del confort en el cuerpo de Yuuri.

—V-viktor...lamento tener que amarte de esta forma pero no puedo entregarte a él...solo te quiero para mí.

El tacto de Yuuri recorriendo ansioso cada centímetro de la piel de Viktor, los dulces gemidos y jadeos por parte del menor, el pretencioso vaivén de sus cuerpos buscando la sincronización de ambos cuerpos para crear un compás placentero que deleitara todos sus sentidos formaron la atmósfera del cuarto.

Yuuri cubrió amorosamente el cuerpo de Viktor buscando con insistencia impregnar su olor del suyo, las feromonas que Muerte le dio a Viktor lo obligaron a pedir más, más del sabor de los labios de Yuuri, más de las suaves penetraciones, más de las suaves caricias, más de todo, más de Yuuri.

La unión de sus cuerpos fue más que eso, fue la unión de dos almas predestinadas desde su creación a conocerse y amarse por el resto de la eternidad ignorando el mundo a su alrededor, sus corazones se sincronizaron desde el primer día que se vieron, sus ojos indagaron y se perdieron en las profundidades de sus miradas de soledad y brumoso dolor.

Esa noche su destino quedo decidido, no había vuelta atrás, cada una de sus acciones colapsarían el futuro venidero de esos pobres seres, sabían a lo que se arriesgaban y con valentía lo aceptaron.

Las noches pasaron, los amantes se negaban a separarse, su aire se convirtió en las sonrisas y delicados roces de sus manos, su sol el brillante color de esos ojos que se contemplaban con admiración y su razón para vivir fue la existencia del otro.

El riesgo de amar era grande pero ambos lo aceptaban.

El mes terminó y con él llegó la peligrosa presencia de Kal y de Ame, uno reclamando a Viktor como un objeto mientras que el otro alejaba a todos de Yuuri tratando de mantenerlo cautivo en Invierno.

Viktor iba sentado en medio de Yuuri y de Ame, sin pudor, Ame se deleitaba toqueteando por debajo del yukata del menor mientras que este sostenía con fuerza la mano de Yuuri. El rey de Invierno tuvo que reprimir las ganas de destrozarle el cráneo a su hermano, no soportaba que se comportase así con _su Viktor_.

Cuando Ame le mostraba todos los preparativos de la boda a Viktor y a su hermano, a veces, estos se atrasaban a propósito y se besaban con el único objetivo de tomar las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con esa agonizante farsa.

El día de la boda llegó, Ame le gritaba a todo el mundo, sus nervios le traicionaban, quería que todo fuera perfecto. Minutos antes de la ceremonia Yuuri se ofreció para _«revisar»_ si Viktor ya estaba listo, Ame accedió y se encaminó al altar.

Yuuri quedo anonadado cuando entro al cuarto donde Viktor se preparaba, su cabello estaba sujetado en una media coleta, el resto del cabello estaba rizado y era decorado por una rosa azul marino. Sus brazos tenían adornos de tinta zafiro y vestía avergonzado un elegante vestido de plumas de cisne con decorados de escarcha y cristal.

—Es...un vestido —masculló tratando de ocultar su sonrojo durazno.

—Ya sabes como son los fetiches de Ame. —Yuuri envolvió a Viktor en un cálido abrazó.

—¿Tanto así parezco una chica? —preguntó haciendo un infantil puchero.

—Eres una linda damisela —se burló Yuuri recibiendo una fulminante mirada por parte de su amado—. Vamos, es hora.

* * *

Los habitantes de Otoño y algunos familiares lejanos de la difunta esposa de Ame esperaban ansiosos la aparición del prometido del Rey.

Kal, Viento y Luna esperaban en un palco, algunas hadas y duendes los acompañaban también.

Ame caminaba de un lado a otro, sólo habían pasado cinco minutos pero ya se sentía como una eternidad, la puerta se abrió y todos se pusieron de pie. Ame se calmó, la música digna de una boda comenzó a sonar, pasos resonaron en el pasillo.

Y ante todos apareció una sirvienta, corrió hacia Ame y le tendió una nota escrita con carbón y en una hoja de opalina. La nota iba acompañada de una caja, antes de leer la nota abrió la caja y la arrojó cuando vio su contenido.

La caja resguardaba un par de patines negros con diamantes rosas, las cuchillas eran de platino y las cuerdas estaban hechas con pelo de rata blanca, uno de los mejores diseños de Viktor.

Desdobló el papel de opalina, arrugó la hoja y salió corriendo de la sala.

_«Su majestad, están listos sus patines. Espero que los goce. Si no le molesta, tomare mi pago. Por cierto, Yuuri le manda saludos»._

Viktor contempló maravillado el barranco que estaba detrás del palacio, Yuuri le explicó que Kal estaba llevando ahí a los demonios nocturnos y estos habían creado una nueva nación llamada Terra.

Yuuri coloco las pocas provisiones que se llevarían a los costados de su dragón, se giró y miró como el viento hacia revolotear el cabello de Viktor, algunas plumas de su vestido se zafaron y se mecían con delicadeza frente a él, Viktor extendió su mano y atrapó una de las plumas.

Corrió hasta donde Yuuri estaba y lo abrazó, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro le mostró la alba pluma, Yuuri posó su mano sobre esta y de repente se tiñó de un intenso carmín. Yuuri desconcertado levantó la vista y se encontró con la efímera sonrisa de Viktor siendo opacada por el filo de una espada atravesándole el pecho.

Viktor cayó en los brazos de Yuuri, este lo protegió con sus brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Ame.

—¡Hermanito! ¿Verdad que Viktor será una buena pareja?

_«Un alma en el olvido...fue»._


	26. Una vez más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomiendo leer escuchando «Yume Hanabi» de Mafumafu

—Ame, quiero que la nieve desaparezca —susurró entre sueños poniendo a prueba las habilidades de su hermano.

Ame abrió lentamente los ojos, se levantó de la cama y observó la ventana, la nieve caía con una violenta intensidad.

—Yuuri, regresa a la cama —le regañó mientras le daba la espalda e iba al baño.

Yuuri refunfuñó y salió del cuarto, tocó con sutileza la puerta de Mari y esta se abrió un par de minutos después. Mari recibió a su hermano con una deslumbrante sonrisa, estiró sus brazos y Yuuri se le abalanzó.

—¿El viento no te deja dormir? —Mari acarició la fina cabellera de su hermano mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo de nuevo a su habitación.

Yuuri seguía enfadado con Ame, no quería hablar de ello así que guardo silencio. Mari lo acorrucó en su cama, invocó un poco de Enix y disipó la tormenta.

Yuuri sucumbió ante el sueño y el cansancio, sus sueños se basaban en tazones de katsudon, leche de fresa, juegos con Ame y el deseo de tener un dragón como mascota. Dichos sueños fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo, alarmado se levantó y salió al pasillo, todos los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro. 

Algunos llorando y otros gritando, Yuuri los ignoró y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala principal. Ahí estaban los sabios discutiendo con sus padres, Ame lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de Mari y cuando sintió la presencia de Yuuri se apartó de ella para sustituir sus brazos por los del joven príncipe.

—¡Hermanito! Papá y mamá dicen que he hecho algo malo pero no es así, ¿verdad? Sólo hice lo que Yuuri quería...

Yuuri no entendía nada, ese tema estaba más allá de su infantil comprensión. Por desgracia si era algo malo el acto que Ame cometió en nombre de su hermano, haciendo uso del Enix despojó a Invierno del frío. La escarcha comenzaba a derretirse, los lagos regresaban a su estado líquido, la neblina se disipaba. El equilibrio de Hasetsu se perdió, no solo Invierno corría peligro, las demás estaciones también.

Kal apareció en medio de todo ese caos y solucionó el problema...a su manera.

Marcó a todas las familias reales con un peculiar símbolo, en el caso de Invierno eran tres copos de nieve, ese símbolo era una señal de que podían controlar el Enix y los llamó Silar. Para mantener el equilibrio de Hasetsu era necesario que se regulara el Enix cada día sin falta pero les advirtió a todos que esa paz sería temporánea. Algún día Hasetsu iba a llegar a su límite y no habría como evitar una terrible catástrofe.

Ese acto condenó a los Silar ya que no podrían salir de sus estaciones, Mari no pudo soportarlo y al final escapó, añoraba ser reina pero no bajo una absurda condición de permanecer en un solo lugar por el resto de su vida.

Ame cumplió el capricho de Yuuri y terminó condenando a su pueblo, cuando Ame quería que Yuuri cumpliera su capricho de casarse con Viktor este al principio quiso concedérselo pero al final no pudo.

—¡Hermanito! ¿Verdad que Viktor será una buena pareja?

Yuuri recostó a Viktor en el suelo, acarició su mejilla y caminó en dirección a su hermano.

—Oh, espera...ya está muerto. ¡Lástima! Bueno, regresemos al palacio. Muero de hambre.

Yuuri se quitó los lentes y los lanzó al barranco, su caminar emanaba autoridad y enojo, el Enix se iba acumulando alrededor del rey de Invierno. Su color iba perdiendo brillo y se torno a un color lila, ese fue el nacimiento de _Morte_. Un poder que superaba los límites del Enix y de la esencia oscura, un elemento que solo _Dios_ ( _el mismísimo Dios_ ) podía controlar.

—¡Ame! —gritó, el Morte que había invocado se transformó en gruesas y pesadas cadenas que atraparon al rey de Otoño.

Ame intentó cubrirse con el Enix pero esa esencia no se comparaba en nada con el poder que Yuuri había invocado, era como comparar un alfiler con una espada. Las cadenas azotaron a Ame contra una de los muros del castillo, Yuuri invocó una espada con más Morte y apuntó con ella a la garganta de su hermano.

—¡Lastimaste a Viktor!

—¿Esa basura? Solo nos está haciendo pelear, Yuuri tu no eres a...

No le dio tiempo de terminar, Yuuri enterró la espada en la garganta de su hermano y la bajó hasta partirlo en dos. Su enojo seguía presente, sujeto la espada y la comenzó a clavar en la cabeza de su hermano arrancándole los ojos y fragmentando su cráneo.

Las cadenas de Morte desaparecieron al igual que la espada, Yuuri cayó de rodillas y gritó dejando escapar toda la frustración que albergaba su frágil ser. Se levantó y regresó en donde estaba Viktor, acarició sus mejillas manchando su pureza con sangre, su delicado cuerpo recibió las lágrimas que el rey derramó por su perdida.

Sujeto su delicada barbilla y beso sus labios de fresa una última vez.

—Te amo.

La tierra comenzó a sacudirse, los muros del palacio se fragmentaron, los invitados corrieron desesperados a la salida, la primogénita de Ame fue tomada por una sirvienta y escapó con ella, algunas personas fueron aplastadas por los trozos de la estructura que caían sin cesar otros fueron atrapados por unas extrañas raíces impidiéndoles la salida y condenándolos a una muerte segura.

Yuuri contemplo como esas raíces envolvieron el cuerpo de su hermano y lo iban transformando en un árbol, dichas raíces comenzaron a trepar los restos del muro.

Asustado cargó a Viktor y lo subió en su dragón, el cielo se nublo y una repentina tormenta se desató.

—Creo haber mencionado que no podías enamorarte.

La furia de Kal era la causante de dicha catástrofe, repudiaba el amor, repudiaba a Viktor por haber ensuciado el alma que eligió para él, lo repudiaba a creces. Tanto que ver ese acto de _amor verdadero_ lo hizo colapsar, Yuuri había vivido gracias a él, Yuuri le pertenecía y aun así tenía el descaró de encontrar un amante.

Yuuri se giró e intentó invocar de nuevo a Morte pero simplemente no pudo, ese _algo_ que lo había impulsado a sacar todo su potencial se había esfumado.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza hizo que Yuuri cayera al suelo, su visión se volvió borrosa y su audición era atormentada por varias voces que repetían la misma maldición una y otra vez.

« _Hombre de hielo no perecerás, por el resto de la eternidad permanecerás atrapado en la forma de un ave con el único objetivo de ver sufrir a tu alma gemela. No podrás besarla, no podrás amarla. Al estar cerca de ella humano de nuevo serás, pero si osas romper las reglas y besas a tu otra mitad, en un sueño de mil años te sumergirás en tu palacio de cristal. Paga por tu pecado, paga por tu crimen, paga por tu lujuria. Paga por haber robado el amor del tesoro de Hasetsu, paga por haber matado a...tu hermano_ ».

Un desgarrador dolor se propago desde las piernas de Yuuri extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, lo producía fuego, un hermoso fuego color zafiro ardía sin control consumiendo su cuerpo transformándolo en un ave, una hermosa ave de hielo.

**Un fénix de hielo.**

Viento y Luna aparecieron en auxilió de Yuuri pero Kal les arrebato sus formas humanas, Hasetsu no era su hogar así que no podían combatir contra el mandato de su Dios.

Nadie pudo ayudarlos.

Tras la muerte del rey de Otoño y la desaparición de la única heredera, Otoño fue pereciendo, aun contaba con algunos Silar pero ellos no sabían cómo gobernar una nación, solo se limitaron a regular el Enix.

Invierno se encontraba en una situación más crítica, no tenían rey ni Silar solo era cuestión de tiempo para que desaparecieran. 

O eso creyeron hasta que apareció Mari, traía consigo a una niña que había adoptado como su hija, su nombre era Yulia Plisetsky. Mari no quería apegarse a Invierno de nuevo, la culpa y el remordimiento de no haber salvado a su hermanos la carcomía así que solo impuso a Yulia como reina para después desaparecer y esa vez fue para siempre.

* * *

El techo y algunas paredes del castillo habían desaparecido, en su interior solo permanecían los escombros de lo que en el pasado fue el hogar de la familia real de Otoño. El salón de fiestas fue sustituido por un enorme agujero, los tapices comenzaban a mancharse por efecto de la humedad al igual que los muebles de madera.

Viktor amarró su cabello en una coleta y saltó sobre una viga, el intrépido artesano quería encontrar a Yuuri, después de ese día no lo había vuelto a ver. Sentía que Yuuri no estaba muerto como aseguraron los sabios, sentía que Yuuri estaba en algún lugar de Hasetsu esperándole.

Recorrió las ruinas por horas sin encontrar alguna pista de su amado rey, terminó a las afueras del castillo donde el dragón de Yuuri aguardaba. Las clases de Luna habían sido efectivas y tras un par de días ya había domado al peculiar dragón.

—¡Makkachin! —exclamó mientras abrazaba una de las patas del animal—. Regresemos a casa, ¿vale?

El dragón emitió un suave rugido en señal de consentimiento, Viktor lo montó y cuando se disponía a emprender el vuelo una pluma azul se posó en su cabeza. Viktor la tomó y al tocarla sintió como si estuviera tocando a Yuuri, levantó la vista intentando descifrar de donde vino y pudo vislumbrar entre la neblina a un ave azul.

—¡Makkachin, síguelo!

El ave era veloz por fortuna Makkachin pudo seguirle el paso, ambos seres quedaron de lado, sólo una capa de neblina los separaba. Viktor extendió su mano en un intento de tocar a la magnifica ave, sus dedos rozaron con sus finas plumas, el recuerdo del cabello turmalina de Yuuri lo invadió.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Eres Yuuri!

El fénix al escuchar dichas palabras aceleró el vuelo, Viktor no se iba a dar por vencido, animó a Makkachin para que aumentara la velocidad y de nueva cuenta quedaron juntos. Viktor extendió la mano de nuevo y acarició las plumas del Fénix, cerró los ojos e imagino que estaba con Yuuri en algún lugar sereno, un lugar en el que los rayos del sol acariciaran sus pieles y el viento refrescara sus rostros.

 _—Algún día..._ —susurró el Yuuri de su fantasía.

—En algún lugar....—musitó sin abrir los ojos y alejando la mano del fénix.

**Una vez más.**

Viktor se aferró al cuello del dragón, su garganta le ardía, un extraño vació comenzó a formarse en su interior, desoladores sollozos escaparon de su garganta. Sabía que no volvería a ver a Yuuri, le dolía que ese fuera su destino, lo odiaba.

* * *

Una vez Viento me dijo que las canciones tienen el poder de cambiar el mundo, entonces cantare sin rumbo hasta llegar a ti de nuevo, cantare hasta que el cielo que nos vio amarnos aparezca de nuevo.

Siempre sueño contigo, es duro vivir sin tu compañía. Sólo tengo una pintura de ti y esta curiosa marca que apareció después de encontrarte en tu forma de fénix. Recuerdo que tenías tres copos de nieve y ahora por alguna extraña razón yo también los tengo. _¿Es una señal? ¿Es tu forma de decirme que estarás conmigo pronto?_

_¿Podrías sonreír por mí una vez más?_

Solo vivo para buscarte pero nunca lo consigo, quiero regresar a esa época en donde reíamos antes de que soltaras mi mano y digieras que nuestro tiempo se había acabado. 

Yo te amo a ti y a nadie más que a ti.

Tengo miedo de que ya no te pueda encontrar.

Me pregunto si mi voz podrá cruzar el tiempo y el espacio y llegar hasta ti, quiero que mi voz vuele alto por el mar y llegue a ti.

Por siempre te amaré...

_Y una vez más..._

**¡Por favor una vez más, pueda conocerte otra vez!**

¡Y una vez más pueda decir que soy feliz!

....

....

..

.

Esa fue la historia de un rey que no estaba predestinado a ser uno.

Esa fue la historia de un aventurero que nació en una jaula de oro.

Esa fue mi historia.

Nuestra historia, Viktor. Antes de los millones de Inviernos, de las millones de lunas nuevas y de las millones de vidas.

Es la historia de un amor que trascendental, no solo por el tiempo, no, también por el espacio. Porque no importa en que mundo sea yo te amaré por siempre.

« _Cenizas congeladas...será_ ».


	27. Adiós, Hasetsu

Las sakuras se tiñeron de un brillante color carmín, las frutas se pudrieron, las hojas secas avivaron los incendios y el frío se intensificaba.

Minami abrazó a sus hermanos en un vano intento de que cayeran ante el cansancio y pudieran, aunque sea en sueños, descansar serenamente. Yuko se aferró más al agarre de su esposo mientras este protegía con su cuerpo a sus pequeñas. Georgi quería acudir a la batalla y ayudar a sus compañeros pero recordó el mandato de su príncipe, le dio la responsabilidad de proteger al pueblo de Terra.

Un joven castaño y ojos almendra se preguntaba si aquel _copo_ que había visto en las filas estaría a salvo, se trataba de Chris, el demonio nocturno que le había dado un poco de té también había quedado anonadado con la belleza de este. Por desgracia no se sabía si sería capaz de verlo de nuevo.

En batalla, la madre de Minami luchaba con todo su potencial, cantaba y combatía al enemigo a la vez. Las raíces de las plantas y los troncos de los arboles servían de escudo, las enredaderas atrapaban al enemigo y los rosales los atravesaban sin piedad.

En ese curioso compás de movimientos y canto simultaneo fue atravesada por una lanza del enemigo, cayó al suelo y observó por última vez a su esposo combatir en el aire.

Tuvo una buena vida, se casó con el amor de su vida y tuvo a los hijos más maravillosos que pudo imaginar incluso conoció al Fénix de Hielo y moriría siguiendo sus órdenes.

Otabek recorría el campo de batalla despedazando a sus enemigos con rápidos movimientos, la espada y el escudo ya no eran lo único que utilizaba para salir ileso, el recuerdo de ese joven príncipe de Invierno lo guiaba también para continuar su travesía dando todo su potencial.

Movía su espada de derecha a izquierda, de arriba a abajo, cortando, triturando y apagando vidas. La sangre derramada fortalecía la promesa que nunca mencionó, la promesa de seguir con vida hasta el final del día.

Una enorme bola de esencia oscura impactó contra su fiel corcel provocando que Otabek saliera disparado, apenas se recuperaba del golpe cuando visualizó una silueta acercarse, alzo la vista y descubrió que se trataba del rey de Verano. Este alzó su espada con la intención de cortarle la cabeza de un golpe, Otabek sin apartar la mirada de su adversario buscó con el tacto su espada en un intento fallido.

La nieve se cubrió parcialmente de una gran cantidad de sangre, el rostro de Otabek continuaba mostrándose impasible, la escena que acababa de presenciar simplemente le helo la sangre. Su dulce y huraño príncipe había recibido el golpe del arma de JJ, Yuri cayó en los brazos de Otabek, segundos después más sangre salpicó el rostro del demonio nocturno pero esta vez era la sangre del propio JJ.

Chis tenía su espada atravesándole la frente, la sacó provocando que el cadáver cayera en la nieve.

—No, Yuri. No debiste salir del palacio...no debiste....

—B-beka...alimenta a... _Miau_ por mí.

Otabek sonrió en intento de contener sus lágrimas, hasta el final de sus días el príncipe Plisetlky sólo se preocupaba por sus gatos.

—¿Pueden dejar de ser dramáticos? —preguntó Chris mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie—. Mi príncipe solo recibió un...rasguño.

Yuri había salvado a Otabek y Chris salvó a su suicida príncipe al interponerse entre ellos, el golpe de la espada le había abierto el estómago al extrovertido _copo_ , sus órganos estaban esparcidos por la nieve, adornándola como si fueran frutos maduros.

Yuri corrió hasta donde Chris se encontraba, sujetó su rostro y lo puso sobre su regazo.

—¡Estúpido, Chris! ¡No mueras! ¡No puedes dejar a Viktor!

Chris le regaló una media sonrisa, estaba contento con su final, no murió defendiendo a Hasetsu de los demonios nocturnos pero si al príncipe de Invierno de un tirano rey, su padre sin duda estaría orgulloso.

Seung Gil salió del palacio con ayuda de Misha, montó su caballo y clavó la cabeza de su padre en su espada, recorrió todo el campo de batalla mostrándola e informándole a las cuatro estaciónes que la guerra oficialmente había terminado.

—¡El rey de Terra ha muerto a manos del Silar de Invierno! ¡Bajen sus armas y entréguense o aténganse a las consecuencias!

Los demonios del ejercito del rey de las Tinieblas dejaron caer sus armas y se arrodillaron ante su nuevo rey, los soldados de las estaciones comenzaron a agruparlos tomándolos como criminales de guerra, llevaron a sus heridos a la plaza frente al palacio para atender sus heridas ahí.

Los refugiados comenzaron a buscar a sus familiares, algunos lloraban de felicidad al encontrarlos con vida y otros de dolor al solo hallar sus cadáveres.

Un grupo conformado por soldados de las cuatro estaciones se acercaron a la plaza haciendo un bullicio de los mil demonios, Seung Gil dejó su camilla y salió para descubrir que era lo que causaba tanto alboroto.

—¡Esta es la bruja que creó los agujeros de gusano!

A mitad de la plaza colocaron una silla y ahí estaba Mila amordazada y amarrada de pies y manos, Sueng Gil se hizo paso entre los espectadores y protegió a su prima. Era verdad que ella los había creado pero nunca lo hizo con la intenso de destruir a Hasetsu.

—¡Regresen todos a sus filas! ¡Ella es parte del pueblo de Terra y la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario!

Poco a poco más habitantes de las distintas estaciones llegaron, uniéndose a la enfurecida multitud exigieron que Mila fuera ejecutada.

Cuando parecía que los soldados se iban a abalanzar contra Seung Gil el agujero de gusano llegó a su rescate, todos observaron anonadados como esa enorme bola de energía oscura los rodeaba, ya no había bosque, ya no había montañas, solo existía el palacio, la plaza central y un par de casas que lograron salvarse.

—¡Es culpa de esa mujer! ¡Mátenla! ¡Quémenla!

Mila logró desatarse y se quitó la mordaza, se posiciono a lado de Seung Gil y tomó la palabra.

—Lamento informarles que si me matan solo harán que el agujero se los trague a todos...no ha avanzado porque yo estoy aquí pero si desaparezco...

No había salida, no había escapatoria, estaban rodeados. Eran demasiadas personas para tan poco espacio, debían hallar una solución cuanto antes.

Algunas personas lloraban ante la desesperación, otras discutían y otras más guardaron silencio. Entre ellos Guang Hong, se mantuvo sosteniendo la mano de Leo y observando como sus primas se peleaban por una muñeca de trapo. La muñeca salió disparada por los aires y cayó en un tubo que servía para filtrar el hielo descongelado, la muñeca salió del otro lado y las pequeñas continuaron discutiendo.

—Leo...—musitó mientras una idea suicida recorría su mente—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos arrojamos al agujero de gusano?

Leo claro que lo recordaba, su suicida novio saltó solo por diversión para después descubrir que no era nada divertido caer desde una milla del suelo.

—Si, ¿por qué?

Los ojos de Guang Hong se iluminaron, soltó la mano de Leo y corrió directo al agujero. Tanto los familiares de Guang como Leo corrieron detrás de él, eran una familia, tenían que salvarlo. Leo no lo dudó y saltó, detrás de él su padre, seguido de la abuela, de las primas y al final los padres de Guang.

Todos testificaron esa escena atónitos, Seung Gil miró a Mila en busca de una respuesta.

—No sé qué es lo haya al otro lado —admitió—, pero es mejor que quedarse aquí.

Yuri estaba con Otabek y con su abuelo, al escuchar el comentario de Mila se armó de valor y sin avisarle a Otabek saltó, el demonio nocturno lo siguió, el rey suspiro con cansancio y siguió a su nieto. 

Poco a poco los miembros de las demás estaciones siguieron su ejemplo, Minami y su familia, Phichit y la familia Nishigori, los sabios, Sara y Michele Crispino. Poco a poco las personas fueron desapareciendo, sus cuerpos eran succionados, sus vidas desaparecían de Hasetsu.

Solo quedaron Seung Gil, Mila y Misha. El demonio nocturno buscó a Yuuri con la mirada pero no lo encontró, dio media vuelta con la intensión de buscarlo en el castillo pero Misha se lo impidió.

—Tienes que saltar al agujero.

—No puedo, no sin Yuuri y sin Mila.

—No puedo irme de aquí hasta que la última persona haya saltado —les informó Mila.

—Yo me encargare de cerrarlo y de que Yuuri salte, ahora váyanse los dos. —Ambos demonios observaron a Misha desconcertados—. Poseo _Morte_ , puedo cerrarlo.

Seung Gil se resignó y saltó al agujero, Mila le siguió no sin antes agradecerle a Misha.

—Es hora de la verdad.

« _Un fénix de hielo...es_ ».


	28. Fénix de hielo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo todo se fue al caño y ni yo misma entiendo lo que sucedió xD

Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo otra vez.

Su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón latía violentamente, le costaba respirar, un terrible dolor de cabeza lo atormentaba. Estiró sus brazos y envolvió a Yuuri en un cálido abrazo, habían pasado por tanto.

—No me cansare de esperarte —murmuró.

Yuuri se aferró a su cuerpo, ocultó su cabeza en su cuello y dejó salir toda la frustración, todo el dolor y todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo. No quería separarse de él, no quería esperar por otros mil años para verlo, no quería dejar de sentir su calor.

 _No quería perderlo_.

Quería protegerlo.

Quería tomar su mano, admirar su sonrisa, deleitarse con su voz.

_Quería amarlo._

Viktor se separó con gentileza del agarre de Yuuri, acunó su rostro con sus manos y lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros. Sus respiraciones palpaban la piel del otro, sus corazones se sincronizaron y sus almas estaban a punto de conectarse.

—N-no me beses...la maldición.

Yuuri en manos de Viktor era el ser más frágil de la creación, era un lirio en medio de un descontrolado fuego fatuo. Era un alma fragmentada, un leve roce podía destrozarlo; era una pluma en medio de un torrente, una gota de agua en un rosal.

—No me importa.

Viktor a disposición de Yuuri era el aventurero más valiente, era el fuego fatuo que rodeaba al lirio. Era un alma rota dispuesta a dar sus piezas, una mirada podía enloquecerlo; era un torrente protegiendo a una pluma, un rosal custodiando a una gota de agua.

El tiempo paró, el peligro se desvaneció, ya no importaba nada. El mundo giraba a su alrededor, la existencia del otro era lo único que les robaba el aliento. 

El roce de sus labios desembocó una descarga eléctrica que aceleró sus corazones, la pauta continua de sus movimientos era torpe e inocente, hace tiempo que deseaban eso. Buscaron expresar todo en un vano acto, atar de nuevo sus almas, creer que ese momento duraría para siempre.

Sus almas estaban predestinadas desde un inició, sus corazones latían por el otro, su vida y su mera existencia era solo una excusa para que ambos pudieran conocerse. Para que pudieran amarse sin importar que o cuando, el destino era caprichoso pero más lo eran ellos para ir en contra de lo escrito y reunirse una y otra vez para cruzar miradas, y entregarse por completo.

El beso fue efímero a sus ojos, Viktor se separó sin querer hacerlo, lo hizo por la necesidad biológica de tomar más oxígeno. Abrazó con más firmeza a Yuuri en espera de lo peor, en espera de Kal.

—¿Dónde está ese Dios? —preguntó en un susurro, no había necesidad de alzar la voz, la cercanía de sus corazones era tanta que podían sentir en totalidad la presencia del otro.

Yuuri ahogo un sollozo, se aferró más al cuerpo de Viktor y respondió.

—D-detrás de ti.

Una fuerte punzada invadió el cuerpo de Viktor, una pequeña mancha carmín se fue expandiendo desde su corazón a lo largo de su pecho. Sus piernas temblaron y lo obligaron a caer de rodillas, Viktor seguía sosteniendo a Yuuri, no se lo entregaría tan fácil al Dios.

Giro lentamente la cabeza para ver el rostro de su verdugo y quedo estupefacto al ver de quien se trataba, toda su vida había convivido con él sin saberlo, toda su vida tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo.

—Stella....—masculló mientras un hilito de sangre recorría la comisura de sus labios.

La chica balanceaba con alegría un par de cizallas doradas manchadas con la sangre del Silar, lentamente esa forma se fue desvaneciendo, poco a poco el verdadero Kal salía a la luz.

—Sin duda los humanos son tan ingenuos. ¿En verdad creíste que esto terminaría bien?

Yuuri se apartó con cuidado del agarre de Viktor, se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a Kal. Las lágrimas no paran de brotar, el vació de su corazón aumentaba al igual que el nudo que le impedía hablar. Detestaba esa vida, la odiaba, ya estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con el pretencioso Dios de la montaña sólo quería saber sus razones, las razones por las que hacia eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó entre sollozos—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Kal abrazó a Yuuri, deslizó las cizallas doradas en su rostro manchándolo de la sangre de su amado. A Yuuri ya no le importaba si su vida terminaba ahí o no, solo quería ser libre a cualquier precio.

—Yuuri, antes de Hasetsu ya te había proclamado como mío. Robe tu alma y te traje a Hasetsu con la única intención de mantenerte a salvo, pero Viktor tuvo que arruinarlo todo...

El fénix empujó a Kal , cayó de rodillas y se aferró a la alfombra. Se sentía mareado, todo a su alrededor giraba y se distorsionaba sin control, sentía como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza. Era fuerte y constante ese dolor, como el palpitar de su corazón.

Lo recordaba, recordaba la vida antes de Hasetsu, recordaba su amor antes de Viktor, recordaba el dolor y la frustración que Kal ya le había hecho sentir. Cerró los puños y golpeó el suelo, gritó y lloró a tal punto que sin proponérselo invocó a _Morte_ , las cadenas aparecieron y apricionaron a todas las cosas que había en la habitación. 

La tierra se sacudió estrepitosamente, los muros estaban al borde del colapso, a Kal lo invadió una sensación inigualable. Esa sensación solo la había vivido cuando _Él_ se enteró de su crimen.

Misha entró a la habitación, ignoró la presencia del Dios y como pudo desató a Viktor de las cadenas de Morte, en cualquier momento el palacio se derrumbaría.

—Yuuri, no puedo ir sin Yuuri. —Con ayuda del poco Morte que le quedaba, Misha sacó a Viktor del palacio.

El corazón del Silar se negaba a abandonar a su amado pero su cuerpo, ya débil por el ataque de Kal, fue fácil de manipular por parte de Misha.

—No queda mucho tiempo, salta.

Viktor apenas se podía mantener de pie, cayó al suelo y se arrastró de regreso al palacio, Misha se interpuso en su camino y de nueva cuenta lo llevó hasta el agujero de gusano.

—¡No sin Yuuri!

—Yo iré por él —musitó desviando la mirada.

Viktor sabia que Misha mentía, en un arrebato de locura se levantó y corrió al palacio ignorando el potente dolor de su herida. De inmediato se sintió aprisionado, eran nuevas cadenas de Morte pero estas eran de Misha, sin decir algo, con ayuda de estas arrojó a Viktor dentro del agujero.

El cielo nublado, la estructura de piedra, la figura de Misha, todo se desvaneció lentamente mientras Viktor ingresaba al agujero.

—¡Misha! ¡No lo hagas!

—Lo siento, Viktor.

En un sutil movimiento, Misha invocó más Morte y cerró el agujero de gusano, rescatando a Viktor de la catástrofe pero encerrándola a ella, a Yuuri y a Kal en ese diminuto mundo.

Yuuri seguía golpeando el suelo, sus níveas manos enrojecieron, sus ojos no paraban de emanar cristalinas lágrimas y esos tormentosos recuerdos lo abrumaban.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exigió saber de nuevo pero esta vez su exigencia emanaba odio—. ¡Primero Chrono! ¡Y ahora Viktor! ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?!

Kal desvió la mirada, sentía la culpa carcomerle el alma, era su culpa. Desde el inició de los tiempos, antes de que todos los mundos existieran, antes de que los humanos existieran, antes de que ese _Dios_ naciera, antes de eso Kal era feliz. Era un dios entre miles de dioses pero tuvo que aparecer el _Él_ , el dios sin nombre y su hermano Chrono, tuvieron que aparecer y arruinarlo todo.

 _Él_ quería crear vida y su hermano lo consentía, crearon a los guardianes, crearon a Hasetsu como el primer mundo y crearon a los primeros prototipos de humanos. A Kal no le agradaba la idea de que un dios sin nombre tuviera su propio mundo y planeara crear universos, sabia que no podía meterse con _Él_ porque Chrono lo defendería así que decidió darle un ultimátum a Chrono para que no se atreviera a interferir.

Y Yuuri conoció mejor que nadie ese ultimátum, Yuuri odiaba a Kal, lo odiaba, arruinó su vida. Le dolía hasta la muerte el alma por lo que le había hecho Kal, no podía respirar correctamente, no podía soportar revivir ese recuerdo pero quería hacerlo. 

Quería recordar todo lo que le hizo para odiarlo y tener el valor de enfrentarlo, cerró los ojos y sintió de nuevo la fresca brisa recorriendo su cabello. Sintió el calor de un cuerpo que lo amó, la admiración de unos ojos grises que lo añoraban, su melódica voz al hablar ya que él era de pocas palabras.

Recordó a Chrono, a su primer amor, se enamoró de un dios y lo amó...y lo amó con todo su ser. Ese amor era puro...hasta que Kal apareció.

Yuuri en esa vida también estaba comprometido, lo estaba con el príncipe del reino enemigo, el día que fue a su boda se encontro con el dios Chrono y se enamoró...ambos se enamoraron.

Chrono le prometió la luna y las estrellas, le prometió un eternidad a su lado pero Kal odiaba al hermano de Chrono y se desquitó con Yuuri.

Aun recuerda el color de las sakuras, Yuuri esperaba a Chrono debajo de una pero nunca llegó, en su lugar llegaron muchas personas...rostros desconocidos...dioses que querían vengarse...lo sujetaron...le despojaron de su ropa....y Kal...y Kal le arrebató su pureza.

Después ordenó que lo torturaran, fueron veinticuatro horas de ardiente dolor, Yuuri gritaba, Yuuri llamaba a Chrono pero no atendió su llamado.

Cuando su frágil cuerpo no pudo soportar más golpes fue cuando su amado llegó, los dioses le habían tendido una trampa, le hicieron creer que su hermano estaba con una respetable princesa y como Chrono no confiaba en ella fue en su búsqueda olvidando que ese día se vería con Yuuri.

Chrono lloró por la pérdida de su amado, su alma era tan pura que ni siquiera pensó que los dioses le habían hecho eso. Por suerte, su hermano se percató de todo, no perdonó a los dioses que lastimaron a la única persona que Chrono llegó a amar y los mató a todos.

De la manera más despreciable posible, absorbió sus poderes y así surgió _Morte_ , pero _Él_ enloqueció, tanto poder lo hizo enloquecer y no solo mató a los dioses que dañaron a su hermano, no, mató a todos.

Chrono enterró el cuerpo de Yuuri debajo de un árbol de cerezo, al regresar descubrió la masacre y la demencia de su hermano y lo encerró sellando sus poderes, no sin antes recibir una maldición por parte de su hermano. 

La maldición era sencilla, por más que regresará el tiempo jamás podría salvar a su alma gemela, esa maldición se presentó en el como una marca debajo de su ojo derecho. Una dolorosa marca que le recordaría a diario su perdida.

Por razones que Yuuri desconocía, Chrono revivió a los dioses pero estos ya no poseían el poder que los caracterizaba, Chrono nunca se enteró de lo que hicieron los dioses, de haberlo sabido jamás hubiera revivido a Kal.

El Dios de la montaña robó el alma de Yuuri y unas miles más, los llevó a su mundo con la intención de sentirse igual de poderoso que Chrono o que _Él_.

**Lo que sentía Kal por Yuuri no era puro, era horrible y doloroso.**

Yuuri ya lo recordaba todo y solo quería destrozar lentamente el recipiente que albergaba el alma de ese hipócrita dios.

—T-te odio...¡Te odio!

Con sus manos rodeo el cuello de Kal y lo apretó con fuerza, mucha fuerza, no se detendría hasta ver que el Anima del dios desapareciera.

—¡Déjame ser feliz! ¡Déjame amar y ser amado!

Los muros iban colapsando uno a uno, los movimientos de la tierra eran más intensos y descontrolados, las cadenas de Morte hacían que Kal no pudiera utilizar sus poderes. 

El dolor que Yuuri sintió ese día cuando Kal le arrebato la inocencia, el dolor que sintió cuando Ame atravesó a Viktor con una espada, el dolor de no poder acercarse al Silar sin correr el riesgo de lastimarlo, _el dolor_ , ese dolor lo motivaba para acabar con la existencia de Kal.

Crujidos y más crujidos era todo lo que Yuuri podía escuchar, estos le indicaban que estaba destrozando el cuello de Kal, aumentó la fuerza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, quería ver cuando su maldita vida se esfumara.

**Amor.**

Sintió amor de la nada, giró sin soltar a Kal y se encontró con una mano sobre su hombro. Esa fina mano le transmitía amor, serenidad, seguridad y poco a poco contrarrestaron su furia y dolor.

Alzó la vista, esos ojos grises le recibían con tranquilidad, Yuuri soltó a Kal y se abalanzo a los brazos de Chrono.

—Yuuri...te encontré.

—Chrono...perdón...perdón.

El Dios del tiempo alejo con gentileza a Yuuri, sonrió y liberó a Kal de las cadenas de Morte. Cruzaron miradas por un par de minutos hasta que Chrono enterró su mano en el pecho de Kal y sacó su alma, abrió un portal y la arrojó.

El mundo comenzaba a colapsar pero Yuuri y Chrono permanecieron ahí sin decir palabra alguna, solo se miraban a detalle intentando revivir sus memorias pasadas, en algún punto Yuuri no pudo aguantarlo más y cayó al suelo.

Chrono se arrodillo a su lado, sujetó su rostro y lo acercó lentamente, Yuuri cerró los ojos a la espera de un beso que nunca llegó.

—Tarde demasiado, ¿verdad?

Yuuri asintió.

—Perdón pero yo amo a alguien más...

Chrono sonrió, Yuuri no lo sabía pero tenía un bonito recuerdo de él en casa y se conformaba con ello, Yuuri merecía ser feliz.

—Lo sé. —Le ayudó a levantarse y Chrono dejo al descubierto la maldición de Kal, la cual se presentó en forma de una enorme jaula alrededor del Fénix—. Eres libre...vuela alto y encuéntralo.

Yuuri observó como esa jaula de oro se desvaneció, el vacío de su interior desapareció, por primera vez en años se sentía completo. Un peculiar brillo rojo llamó su atención, era un hilo atado a su dedo, Yuuri intento buscar el final del hilo con la mirada pero no lo consiguió.

Chrono le sonrió y abrió un portal, el hilo cruzaba el portal.

—Síguelo, al final del camino estará él.

—P-pero...—Chrono besó la frente de Yuuri, tomó con delicadeza su mano y lo guio hasta el portal. —Gracias. —Yuuri entró en el portal y antes de perderse en la oscuridad miró a Chrono una ultima vez.

—Naru.

—¿Qué?

Chrono cerró el portal.

Cerró todos los accesos a Hasetsu y dejó a ese mundo en el olvido.

**FIN.**

—¡Nooo! —musita uno de los niños a mi derecha.

—¡Ese no puede ser el final! ¡¿Qué pasó con mi Vikturi?!

Suelto una sutil carcajada ante tal comentario, en verdad que estos niños quieren que les cuente hasta la creación de la humanidad.

—Cierto, yo quiero saber a dónde los llevo el agujero de gusano.

Me levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana, la nieve cae sin cesar, creí que no nevaría esta Navidad.

—¡Tía Misha, dinos qué paso!

No lo sé.

Aquel día fue la ultima vez que vi a Viktor y a Yuuri pero no dudo que allá afuera, en algún lugar, algún día ellos se encontraran...

_Una vez más._


	29. Epílogo: Leche de fresa

Saco mis guantes y me los pongo, hoy el frío es tan potente hasta el punto que ha entumido los dedos de mis manos y pies. Por suerte aun puedo mantenerme de pie, no creo que sea un buen augurio si me enfermo el primer día de clases, antes de continuar con mi camino me tomo un par de minutos para contemplar el lago.

La vista desde el puente es magnífica y aunque me encantaría patinar en el no creo que sea seguro, hace apenas unos días que el invierno llegó y dudo mucho que la capa de hielo sea firme.

Varios alumnos con el uniforme de la preparatoria pasan por este puente, me pregunto si alguno de ellos se volverá mi amigo, sería fabuloso si por las mañanas y tardes paseara con alguien.

Pongo mi mochila en el pequeño muro del puente y busco mi cartón de leche, es leche de fresa de primera calidad. Mamá fue al centro la semana pasada y me trajo una dotación que según ella debería durarme para un mes.

Saco el envase, me pongo la mochila en la espalda y saco el popote de la envoltura y tomo un sorbo.

Deliciosa.

—¡Hey, Takeshi! ¡Piensa rápido!

Eso no es un buen augurio, Takeshi era el jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol en la secundaria y siempre que mencionan su nombre algún balón impacta contra mi rostro.

Comienzo a caminar intentando perderme entre la pequeña multitud de estudiantes, unos pasos más y atravieso el puente, cuando lo haga podre tomar un camino distinto y evitar toparme con Takeshi y sus amigos.

—¡Katsuki, atrápala!

Mi cabeza rebota contra el pavimento, por suerte ayer nevó y la nieve amortigua el golpe. Alguien me levanta y me da mis lentes, al ponérmelos descubro que es Yuko.

—¡Takeshi ten más cuidado!

—¡Cállate, revoltosa!

Los dos comienzan a discutir, yo solo pienso en que me falta algo....¡mi leche de fresa!

Debo encontrar el envase, es el único que me quedaba, comienzo a buscar en el suelo pero no hay nada. Frustrado me recargo en el muro del puente y siento algo pegajoso, volteo y son rastros de mi preciada leche, el cartón está desparramado sobre el lago congelado.

—Tranquilo, compraremos un cartón cuando lleguemos al colegio. —Yuko me toma del brazo y me obliga a avanzar.

—P-pero Yuko...esa leche es especial.

Yuko se detiene y me fulmina con la mirada, me disculpo y continúo caminando. De pronto alguien deja caer su mochila a lado de mí y corre hacia el puente.No estará pensando en...¡¿saltar?!

Solo veo como su larga cabellera platinada desaparece tras un breve movimiento, varios alumnos corremos para ver el desenlace de esta historia. Y para nuestra sorpresa el alumno o alumna suicida no está...ni tampoco mi leche de fresa.

Un chico rubio de enormes pestañas toma la mochila del misterioso suicida y camina en compañía de un chico de ojos esmeralda.

—Supongo que veremos a Vik en el salón.

—Tsk, ¿ahora que mosquito le habrá picado?

Yuko me obliga a caminar, casi llevándome a rastras, quiero regresar y buscar mi leche de fresa.

* * *

Las clases fueron normales a excepción de que por toda la escuela se corrió el rumor del « _estudiante suicida_ », algunos aseguraban que era una chica mientras otros que era un chico, y la mayoría de mis compañeras (entre ellas Yuko) se han dado a la tarea de acosarlo.

Por esa razón Yuko me dejo regresar a casa solo, su grupo de lunáticas amigas y ella iban a revisar los anuarios escolares del año pasado para encontrar al susodicho ya que también se rumorea que es de ultimo año.

Esta situación me favorece ya que puedo buscar mi bendita leche de fresa, la que venden en la cafetería escolar no se compara en nada a esa delicia y aunque se haya derramado sé que le debe de quedar por lo menos un tercio de su contenido.

Pongo mi mochila en el muro y me recargo en un intento de encontrar la localización del cartón, en la mañana lo había visto por aquí pero ya no está.

Me dispongo a regresar a casa pero alguien se acerca al puente y se coloca a lado de mi, logro visualizar un empaque rosa sobre el muro, me giro y encuentro mi cartón de leche medio aplastado.

—¡Gracias! —tomó la caja y bebo el poco contenido que le queda, alzo la vista y unos hermosos ojos zafiro me reciben.

Una delicada cabellera plata enmarca su rostro, un leve rubor durazno adorna sus mejillas y resalta su nívea piel. Creo que yo también estoy sonrojado pero no es por culpa del frío.

—De nada. —Bajo la mirada y me percato que tiene el brazo vendado, al parecer fui muy obvio ya que se cubre la venda con su suéter—. Me lastimé esta mañana cuando salté...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú saltaste? —Él simplemente asiente—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque tu leche de fresa cayó al lago, por suerte está congelado.

Realmente es extraño, ¿quién salta de un puente para rescatar la leche de fresa de un desconocido?

—No debiste hacerlo...pudiste lastimarte.

—No importa, tengo que irme. Adiós.

No puedo dejar que se vaya así, debo pagarle o algo, arriesgó su vida por un cartón de leche. Corro y logro alcanzarlo, tomo su mano por instinto en un intento de evitar que siga caminando, ambos miramos la unión de nuestras manos.

—¡L-lo siento! —Suelto su mano y desvío la mirada—. Q-quiero agradecerte por lo de la...leche.

Por alguna razón me siento muy nervioso, no suelo socializar mucho pero no es para tanto, es extraño, mi corazón late ansioso.

—No es necesario que me agradezcas...aunque podrías hacer algo por mi.

Asiento con rapidez, no debería comportarme así con él, es un chico. Recuérdalo, Yuuri.

—Dime tu nombre.

—¿Eh? ¿Sólo eso? —Él asiente—. Yuuri...mi nombre es Yuuri.

Al decir esto el asiente con alegría y retoma su camino, permanezco en mi sitio solo observando cómo está a punto de llegar al otro lado del puente. Cuando llega a ese punto se da media vuelta alza la mano y se despide de mí, logro vislumbrar unos pequeños puntos azules en su muñeca. Me retiro el guante de la mano derecha y paso mis dedos sobre las marca de tres copos que tengo en la muñeca.

_¿Será que también él tiene esa peculiar marca?_

—¡Espera! —Me cubro la boca al caer en cuenta de la locura que acabo de hacer, él se gira por completo y espera que continúe—. ¿C-cómo te llamas? —susurró, se que él no logró escucharme así que me obligo a gritar con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

—¡Viktor! ¡Mi nombre es Viktor!

_Una vez más...por siempre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficialmente concluye esta alocada lectura xD 
> 
> Intenté corregir mientras lo subía pero todo fue muy superficial así que me vuelvo a disculpar por los errores que seguramente se encontraron.
> 
> Por el momento no tengo planes de realizarle una edición profunda, de cualquier forma yo estaré avisando si eso sucede :3
> 
> En fin, gracias a quien sea que haya llegado a este capítulo, ya sea lector nuevo a antiguo. Les agradezco su lecctura!


End file.
